El Overlord y La Hija del Rey Demonio
by Ben56
Summary: Ban Toujo, hijo de Jin Toujo, fue exiliado junto a su padre del clan de Héroes. Después de viajar por los diferentes reinos (superiores e inferiores), culmino su entrenamiento y maestría en su gran poder. regresando al mundo humano, su padre le dio la gran sorpresa de que ahora seria hermano mayor, que seria el inicio de una gran aventura. (también: Highschool DxD, Senran Kagura)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Blaze x Shinmai Maou no Testament x Highschool Dx D x Senran Kagura: El Héroe Supremo y sus Hermanastras**

 **Como dije en el anterior capítulo que subí, ahora empezare con esta nueva historia que he tenido en mente por un tiempo, una vez termine este capítulo seguiré con capítulo 4 del crossover de Brave Frontier y Senran Kagura.**

 **El protagonista será el Overlord Ban, Líder de los Siete Taeryang, y será terriblemente poderoso. Tendrá su atuendo normal (ver: . /dbaddiction/images/5/50/Overlord_Ban_ /revision/latest?cb=20170922213036) incluyendo su pequeño dragón. Pondrá invocar una versión más grande del dragón, podrá usar tanto sus ataques normales en el juego (invocar sus espadas rojas para atacar) pero también usara sus grandes katanas para pelear pero solo cuando su enemigo lo fuerce a hacerlo (peleando casi al estilo de Vergil con Yamato, pues Ban usa Battojutsu y Iaijutsu). También hay un traje opcional para Ban en el juego aunque creo que no hay imagen de este en la internet, es el mismo diseño pero con diferentes colores para su ropa y el pequeño dragón es negro con alas de puntas blancas.**

 **Respecto a la historia. Ban será hijo de Gin Toujo, naciendo con una fuerza y poder más que superior que cualquiera del la Tribu de los Héroes, considerado un prodigio incluso para los líderes de la aldea, pero paso ciertas cosas que causaron su exilio junto al de su padre (y también la pérdida de su brazo derecho, reemplazándolo por uno robótico). Después de ser exiliados los dos viven una vida normal conociendo amigos por parte de su padre (la familia Hanzo, esto será una conexión importante pues Ban y Asuka se conocerán desde niños, luego se conceria con las demás niñas). Después Ban habrá tenido más aventuras durante su tiempo viviendo fuera del clan, como enfrentando a los Maous de Highschool DxD siendo capaz de derrotarlos a los 17 años, y casi en control de todo su poder y habilidades incluso enfrentando a el Rey Demonio Willbert con quien tuvo una amistad al igual que su padre, pero solo descubriendo de su muerte cuando descubre de la verdadera identidad de Mio. Por supuesto también pondré que Mio, Yuki y Ban estarán atendiendo a la academia Kuoh y esta estará algo cerca a la academia Hanzo. Por su gran poder Ban será conocido más que nada por los bandos de Dioses y Demonios, no mucho para los Shinobis y por la facción Akunin será lo suficientemente estúpida como para subestimar su fuerza y pagaran el precio de eso error, Ban prácticamente tendrá tanto fuerza, poder, habilidad y agilidad excepcionales que lo hacen un guerrero sin rival en la Tierra, Cielo e Infierno. Por supuesto los principales enemigos serán Kokabiel y los líderes de la Facción Akunin, también están los demonios que están cazando a Mio como los primeros enemigos de Shinmai Maou Testament y luego está la segundo temporada con los enemigos divinos y problemas con los reyes demonios que gobiernan el inframundo después de la muerte de Willbert, así que será muchos enemigos pero Ban será más que capaz de pelear contra ellos. Las chicas también ayudaran en batallas.**

 **Por supuesto Ban tendrá su Harem, contando: Mio, Yuki Maria, Kurumi, Chisato y Zest de Shinmai Maou; Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Kuroka, etc de Highschool DxD; y por supuesto los grupos de Hanzo, Crimson Squad (Mirai tal vez no), Gessen, y Hebijou, tal vez Suzune y las demás Shinobis graduadas. Posiblemente añada a las chicas de Sin: Nanatzu no Taizai y Nanatzu no Bitoku.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, así que empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de ningún personaje, solo de la idea para el crossover.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra o links de imagenes, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 1.- El Héroe Exiliado y sus hermanas demonio, Visitando a una prima Shinobi, y Primer Conflicto con un Ángel Caído**

Es algo raro la vida, nunca la misma para todos, siempre algo especial planeado para uno. Hace que te preguntes el porqué de las cosas, o como pudo haber sido una vida normal, no es que no me gusten las emociones fuertes pero ahora vivo una vida casi normal en sí. Solo mi padre y yo en una "ciudad normal", viviendo una vida normal y sin preocupaciones mayores que el pagar impuestos y esas cosas. En este ciudad también esta otros familiares o más bien amigos de mi padre, así que realmente hay muchas buenas cosas en mi vida….pero hay una pequeña diferencia respecto a la vida de alguien normal y es que yo no lo soy.

Digo te parecería normal que un chico de 18 años como yo tuviera un brazo derecho metálico, pelo gris plateado largo hasta la espalda e inusuales ojos rojos y tez pálida, de físico atlético de 1.75 de alto, y que curiosamente tiene un pequeño dragón de mascota. Además de pertenecer a un Clan de guerreros Heroicos, del cual fue exiliado. Esto resume casi todo de mi vida, en cierto punto.

Si empiezo a relatar mi historia seria así. Yo nací en un clan de héroes, se podría decir que es un grupo de humanos con grandes habilidades de pelea especialmente para pelear demonios y demás monstruos, mi padre es un reconocido héroe considerado uno de los mejores del clan. Respetado en el Infierno y el Cielo, y yo no iba a ser menos que él, desde mi nacimiento muchos tenían grandes expectativas sobre mí….y no se equivocaron. Como muchos de los niños del clan fuimos instruidos para convertirnos en guerreros dignos de ser héroes, ahí conocí a dos de mis mejores amigas de la infancia Yuki y Kurumi Nonaka, el entrenamiento era arduo pero me ayudo a desarrollarme como guerrero, descubriendo que mi poder permitía desarrollar maestría en cualquier arma y arte de batalla, incluso en las artes mágicas, esto me hizo ganar muchos admiradores en la aldea, tanto adultos como niños aspirantes a héroes.

El aprendizaje con mis compañeros avanzo sin problemas, incluso mi relación Yuki se hizo más fuerte, así algún día podríamos empezar una vida juntos como héroes o personas normales. Lamentablemente un suceso inesperado paso un día cualquiera de entrenamiento que estábamos de excursión, un aprendiz de héroe que al parecer estaba disconforme con el actual pacto de paz entre el clan con los demonios y quiso demostrar la fuerza del clan como el nuevo líder, y para eso quería demostrar su fuerza al dominar la espada _Brinhildr._ Un arma sellada por el enorme e incontrolable poder que poseía, el pobre estúpido pensó que sería suficientemente poderoso para dominar arma pero termino siendo poseído y se volvió loco, empezando a atacar a la aldea. Mis amigos y yo estábamos fuera de la aldea, los superiores nos dijeron que debíamos escondernos para estar a salvo y dejar a los mayores encargarse del problema.

A pesar que seguimos las órdenes de los mayores, el idiota poseído nos encontró, era demasiado fuerte y los que se quedaron a defendernos murieron tratando de enfrentarlo, así que yo decidí enfrentarme a él a pesar de solo tener 7 años en ese entonces (en ese día estaba usando un pantalón hakama e iba con el torso desnudo). El bastardo tenía mucha fuerza así que me enfrente a él usando mi agilidad e ingenio, logrando llevar la batalla lejos del grupo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que quedara agotado y lograra asestarme un golpe fatal y eso paso, el bastardo me hizo un corto en mi costado izquierdo del hombro en diagonal a la parte inferior del abdomen. En ese momento sentí algo dentro de mi despertar….un gran poder muy dentro de mí….pude atrapar la espada con mi mano derecha desnuda, a pesar de sentir mi piel ser cortada el arma no logro cortar más y pude empujarla con fuerza más que suficientemente para doblegar al tipo y comenzar a agrietar la hoja del arma. El bastardo retrocedió y se preparo para atacarme con un swing de derecha a izquierda, yo solo prepare mi brazo derecho para recibir el ataque con un puñetazo y el resultado fue….inesperado, la espada se hizo pedazos….y también mi brazo, además que termine lanzando lo que solo puedo describir como un torrente de energía roja con relámpagos, esto destruyo la parte superior del cuerpo del tipo….pero no se detuvo ahí, arraso todo lo que había en línea recta detrás de él, la enorme energía arraso todo un bloque de la aldea felizmente no había nadie en esas casas….o al menos nadie que yo apreciara mucho.

Si bien yo sentía orgullo de ser parte del clan de los héroes pero así como la sociedad actual, incluso en el clan había corrupción en los altos rangos, muchos de los hijos de los líderes de la aldea actuaban altaneramente muchas veces incluso abusaban de los demás, yo era uno de los que despreciaba esto y siempre peleaba con ellos (claro pateándoles el trasero a esos bastardos). Así que volviendo a la parte en la que me quede, mi ataque acabó con las casas de los líderes de la aldea y mató a tres de los hijos de estos. Recuerdo haberme quedado con mi brazo derecho extendido mirando al frente, pude ver mi brazo desde el hombro hasta la mano de color negro, poco a poco agrietándose a pesar de eso ya no podía sentir nada en el. Recuerdo sentir a alguien abrazándose a mi espalda por detrás, hasta que mi brazo finalmente se rompió en pedazos, dejando algo sangrante la parte de la unión del torso y hombro.

Después de que los demás se reunieran conmigo y Yuki, nos llevaron a la aldea, me separaron de los demás y me llevaron ante los líderes del consejo de la aldea, mi padre también estaba ahí, al parecer había regresado de una misión justo ahora y se había enterado de lo que paso. Estaba preocupado antes, y al verme sin mi brazo derecho se preocupo aún más, aunque ahora estaba por ser enjuiciado por el consejo. Como era de esperarse me hicieron responsable de la muerte de sus hijos y para colmo me culparon de la destrucción de la espada _Brinhildr_ (¡Los muy hijos de….!), como una forma de escapar al castigo dijeron que querían que cediera mi poder y de ahora en más mi sangre seria usada para formar una nueva casta de héroes, ya sea dándome concubinas o usando mi sangre para clones y otras cosas.

Yo simplemente les dije que no….y les dije que no dejaría que hicieran conmigo, comenzando a liberar mi poder alrededor, fue más que suficiente para hacer que todos a mi alrededor se pusieran de rodillas, incluso mi padre. Estaba tan enojado y concentre toda la presión de mi poder sobre el consejo de la aldea, los pobres ancianos no podían respirar y estaban comenzando a arañarse la garganta para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, hubiera seguido aplicando presión con mi poder pero pude ver a Yuki y Kurumi ser afectadas también. Deje de hacer presión con mi poder, y luego amenace al consejo que los mataría si se atrevía forzarm usarme como una simple herramienta, les dije que si iban a seguir con esa estupidez me iría de la aldea. Al final me exiliaron por puro enojo de que casi los haya matado solo con la fuerza de mi poder, mi padre se puso de mi lado y decidió irse al exilio conmigo y también amenazo al consejo con matarlos personalmente si se atrevían a buscarnos en nuestro exilio. Recuerdo bien el día de mi partida de la aldea, aparte de Yuki ninguno de mis otros compañeros de entrenamiento vino a despedirse de mi padre y yo, recuerdo como Yuki no dejaba de llorar mientras se abrazaba a mí y como la calme con un beso en la frente, prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver, así nos fuimos de la aldea a buscar una nueva vida.

Viajamos por muchos lugares, tanto en la Tierra como en el Infierno y algunas veces los Cielos, muchos no me creerán pero pude conocer a las Siete Virtudes o más bien a los ángeles que las representan, son muy buenas y todo pero la verdad su atuendo muestra mucha piel y muy eróticamente (en aquel entonces tenía 17, y estaba empezando a pasar por la pubertad). Los viajes por las diferentes ciudades del mundo y fui capaz de aprender múltiples lenguajes (escritura y habla), artes marciales y otros artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y muchas cosas más que me ayudaron a madurar mucho respecto a la sociedad y sus problemas. Papá me presento con muchos de sus conocidos, especialmente un amigo muy cercano a él llamado Hanzo, un hombre de avanzada edad con pelo en cola de caballo, mostacho y barba gris, vistiendo un traje tradicional japonés. Presentándome a su hija y su esposo y finalmente a su nieta Asuka, era una niña muy animada y agradable de 5 años (dos años menor que yo), aun que al principio se asusto al verme…."Manco", ella jugaba conmigo siempre nos divertíamos juntos, era casi como jugar de nuevo con Kurumi. Una vez nos encontramos con niños que gustaba de abusar de otros más pequeños, recuerdo que nosotros le hicimos frente al grupo (entre 10-13 años de edad), y estos querían darnos una paliza también….lamentablemente los papeles cambiaron con nosotros, recuerdo bien que eran 6 y yo me encargue de 4, incluyendo al líder, Asuka enfrento a los otros 2 y pude notar que ella solo golpeaba sin orden y al parecer no sentía nada al hacerlo, sin duda tenia potencial para ser una gran guerrera. Recuerdo platicarle e inspirarla entrenarse para luchar por lo que ella crea que es importante y lo que ella crea sea lo correcto. Paso un tiempo en que disfrutamos mucho de la compañía del otro, pero al final mi padre y yo seguimos viajando, recuerdo prometerle que nos veríamos algún día, despidiéndome de ella nos fuimos de viaje.

Nuestro viaje siguió por muchos lugares (solo para aclarar, Japón fue el primer país que visite donde conocí a Asuka), luego vino nuestro viaje a los reinos infernales, que fueron los más largos que tuve cuando había cumplido 11 años hasta que cumplí los 16. Una cosa que olvide decir es que a los 10 años, cuando aún estuve viajando por mundo, estuve trabajando en fabricar una prótesis de brazo derecho de un metal resistente pero ligero, avanzando mucho aunque por ahora un usaba una o usaba una que solo servía de adorno en vez de ser funcional. Como sea, mis viajes al Infierno fueron realmente útiles pues me ayudaron a volverme más fuerte y controlar mejor mi poder ¿Cómo hice esto? Luchando contra los más poderosos regentes del Infierno, desde los Pecados Mortales hasta los 4 Maous del Nuevo Infierno, incluso enfrente al regente actual del Inframundo, otro reino infernal nuevo, el Rey Demonio Willbert. Entiendo porque los ángeles y dioses de los reinos superiores los consideran dignos de respeto, incluso yo admito que son poderosos, me costó mucho poder derrotarlos pero fue gracias a mis conocimientos adquirido en la Tierra y del Infierno. Aprendí a usar perfectamente mi poder y a pulir todas mis habilidades de batalla de mi entrenamiento, incluso desarrolle nuevas.

Muchos de los que he enfrente y derrote quedaron sorprendidos, les hice frente usando armas que ellos me daban o a veces a "mano" limpia, así es incluso estando manco fui capaz de enfrentar y derrotar al Pecado de la Ira, Satan y al Pecado de la Vanidad, Belial. Recuerdo bien en la batalla contra esas dos desarrolle una de mis habilidades nuevas junto a una katana normal que empecé a usar para entrenarme, recuerdo la cara de sorpresa en la pelirroja creída cuando manifestó dos espadas voladores de color rojo a ambos lado de mi cuerpo. Luché contra ambas tanto con la katana como usando mis espadas, podía bloquear y atacar con cualquiera de mis 3 espadas, y desarrolle mi técnica suprema…. **"Non-Combustible: Battojutsu"**...sé que no es muy original pero si quieren otro nombre seria **"Iaido Counter"** , mi técnica me permite contraatacar tan rápido como recibo un ataque y con el 10 veces más fuerza y poder que el ataque que recibo, más adelante también descubrí que al acumular más daño puedo lanzar un ataque mucho más fuerte usando mis dos espadas rojas y la katana a la vez, y el ataque prácticamente puede cortar todo en un radio de 13-15 kilómetros máximo, yo puedo regular la distancia fácilmente.

Después de derrotarlas a esas dos, también enfrente a la llamada "Primer Ángel de Dios" y ahora Pecado del Orgullo, Lucifer. Sin duda muy fuerte pero nada que no pudiera manejar, por supuesto si hubo un problema….digamos que…..las 9 chicas demonios, en más de una ocasión han tratado de "llevarme" con ellas….así es como me refiero a que….han tratado de acostarse conmigo.

Bien pasando eso, continuado con la historia, enfrente a los 4 grandes Maous. Fabium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebud, Serafall Leviathan y Sirzechs Lucifer. Estos gobiernan un el Nuevo Infierno, que es otro reino infernal separado del de los Siete Pecados Mortales, sin duda son poderosos también pero deje mi marca también en ellos, aunque a ahora Serafall no deja de llamarme e invitarme a salir. También tuve un encuentro con el líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel y el otro ángel segundo al mando, Kokabiel. Ambos son excéntricos y poderosos pero igual nada difícil, aunque….la verdad me molesto más el bastardo de Kokabiel, ese maldito era muy extraño parecía haber estado disfrutando cada momento que trataba de atacarlo y su lanza casi llegaba a herirlo de gravedad. Disfrute rompiéndole todos los huesos del cuerpo y dejándolo desangrarse con esa sonrisa de imbécil.

Luego de eso fui a visitar el nuevo Inframundo, otro nuevo reino infernal donde demonios se organizaban y creaban su nueva sociedad. El Rey Willbert era poderoso y un buen rey, incluso yo respetaba a ese demonio, solía comentarme que tenía una hija pero la hacía en secreto, después de esa última visita. Mi padre y yo regresamos a la Tierra, compramos una casa grande de dos pisos y varios cuartos (creo que 10 o más), mi padre no me dijo porque pero tampoco me importaba, por cierto después de regresar pude finalmente crear la prótesis perfecta para mi brazo y eso no es todo….verán nos dimos una vuelta en un bosque donde habían muchas criaturas, al parecer se podían domesticar para ser "Familiares" o sirvientes y tuve la suerte de encontrar un huevo de dragón muy especial, yo me lo lleve y lo cuide hasta que eclosiono. De ahí porque tengo un pequeño dragón de mascota, lo llame Rick y es muy juguetón y al parecer le gustaba mucho lanzarle llamaradas y relámpagos en la cara a mi padre.

Como sea, este es el resumen más exacto por así decirlo, de mi vida hasta ahora que tengo 17 años. Oh me olvide, por cierto mi nombre es Ban, Tojou Ban. Héroe exiliado del clan y ahora una persona normal, que no dudara en romper los huesos y muchas cosas más si se meten con mi familia o mis conocidos. Mi vida normal hasta ahora no ha cambiado, o al menos por ahora, pues mi padre tiene una sorpresa para mí.

Ω

En un restaurante cualquiera de la ciudad, están reunidos dos personas que eran pero muy diferentes físicamente. Un hombre de 30 años o más con pelo marrón corto en punta y ojos cafés, un poco de pelo en la barba y dos cicatrices a los lados de sus mejillas, de físico construido pero no muy exagerado. Vistiendo una camisa blanca ceñida su cuerpo y jeans grises oscuros y cafés, con lentes cuadrados de montura blanca; sentado frente a él estaba un chico de 17 años de edad pero de un cuerpo desarrollado como el de un joven adulto, con pelo gris plateado largo hasta la espalda ondulado con ojos rojos. Vistiendo un polo rojo debajo de una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones azules con botas marrón, cabe resaltar que solo presenta el brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho está ausente hasta el hombro dejando la manga del polo y la chaqueta colgando. Ahora mismo estos dos están conversando, mientras le sirven un tazón de _Oyakodon._

-"Y bien ¿Para qué me invitaste a comer aquí, y _Oyakodon_ específicamente?" pregunto el chico mientras comía, demostrando que pese a solo tener un brazo fácilmente podía manejar el comer.

-"¡Está aquí por tiempo ilimitado! ¡Ahora es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Si no lo comes ahora, te puedes arrepentir!" dijo divertido el adulto.

-"Fuera de comentar que estas demasiado viejo para hacer estas bromas o distracciones, en serio quiero que me digas ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar aquí?"

-"Ban…. ¿no dijiste que querías una hermana menor?"

-"¿En serio? Recordaría si hubiera dicho eso"

-"Porque lo dijiste"

-"Es muy poco probable que lo haya hecho"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Ya olvidaste a Kurumi y Asuka?"

-"Jejeje….bueno eso es cierto. Como sea te tengo buenas noticias, a partir de ahora tendrás no una sino dos hermosas hermanas menores"

-"…. ¿En qué te metiste esta vez, padre?"

Su padre no respondió a eso y solo se quedaron esperando a que las dichosas hermanas menores aparecieran, pasando ya 10 minutos de espera tomando unos refrescos después de comer y la verdad Ban estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, especialmente por lo inesperado de la noticia.

-"Debería estar aquí pronto…" decía su padre mientras apagaba el cigarro que estaba fumando.

-"¿Aún no me vas a responder la pregunta que te hice antes? Padre o debería decir Jin Toujuo" le dijo Ban mientras seguía esperando.

-"¿No sabes cuándo darte por vencido? Te dije que ellas querían conocerte ahora mismo"

-"Deja de cambiar el tema, si no me lo vas a decir al menos se directo….y además ¿Quién creería que lo que dices es cierto?"

-"¿No confías en tu padre?"

-"Desde que te guardas muchas cosas para ti, por supuesto que no"

-"Si bueno….eso no importa ahora"

-"Como sea, iré al baño a lavarme la cara" Ban se levanto de su asiento y se fue al baño del restaurante.

Caminando al baño comenzó a pensar en lo que su padre le dijo, que se volvería a casar y por el que tendría dos hermanas menores, todo era muy sospechoso y poco creíble pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Después de haber regresado al mundo humano, el esperaba poder encontrarse con Asuka y si era posible con Yuki, seguro ella había sido asignada de vigía por los alrededores de la ciudad o algo así, también pudo notar la extraña presencia de muchas fuerzas sobre naturales. Desde demonios, ángeles caídos, y otras cosas. Parece que el tiempo de ausencia para los dos solo trajeron muchas sorpresas por descubrir, seguro no todas muy agradables. Llegando al baño se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero vio el aviso en la puerta, así que antes toco levemente la puerta para ver que no hubiera alguien dentro, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta para entrar, solo para encontrar a una chica adentro la cual estaba vistiéndose para salir.

La chica tal vez tenía solo 15 años y de 1.54 m de alto, con pelo rojo vibrante largo hasta la cintura con unas colas gemelas delgadas atadas a ambos lados de su cabeza con listones color negro y ojos rosa algo rojizo, con una figura muy femenina tanto en curvas de su cintura y gran busto copa G+. Vestía lo que parecía un vestido purpura de una pieza con otro vestido a tirantes color celeste, con un colgante dorado en el cuello, unas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos rojos de de tacón medio. Ella estaba o bajándose sus panties rosadas o subiéndoselos para salir, sin embargo se detuvo cuando él estaba a medio entrar, ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato sin decir nada. Ban la miraba neutralmente y sin cambiar de expresión, la chica por otro lado estaba a punto de gritar, él solo cerró la puerta y luego se apoyo de espaldas en la pared, el grito de la chica no fue muy fuerte al estar dentro del baño por lo que no alerto a nadie, él solo se quedo ahí esperando a que terminara. Después de un tiempo ella salió mirando a los lados del pasillo y lo vio, antes de siquiera molestarse en escuchar sus quejas, Ban solo entro al baño sin mediar palabra.

Dentro del baño procedió a abrir el caño y a echarse agua a la cara, por supuesto que la chica no quiso dejar las cosas sin decir y abrió la puerta del baño sin molestarse en tocar, cuando le iba a gritar vio como se lavaba solo usando su brazo izquierdo, solo notando la ausencia de su brazo derecho cuando se volteo para buscar la toalla. Como para jugarle una broma en castigo de verla cuando estaba en el baño, ella tomo la toalla, Ban seguía buscando la toalla pero se dio cuenta que de su presencia cuando la chica no pudo aguantar unas risitas, soltando un suspiro de molestia no le quedo de otra. Con su mano izquierda tomo a la chica por la cintura y la apego a él, después hundió su rostro mojado entre sus pechos para secarse con su vestido. La chica se asusto cuando la agarro de su cintura y luego soltó un leve gemido al sentirlo sobar su rostro a su pecho mientras sentía como respiraba y el aire rosaba su piel al atravesar su ropa. Una vez seco Ban la soltó para salir del baño, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-"¡E-Espera un momento pervertido!" grito la chica.

-"¿Me llamas a mí?" pregunto Ban.

-"¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡No solo abres la puerta y me miras cuando estaba por usar el baño, sino que también hundiste tu rostro en mi busto-"

-"¡Espera un momento! Yo llame a la puerta y no contestaste; cuando entre de inmediato cerré la puerta para dejarte en paz; y cuando yo entre al baño, tu entraste sin avisar y sacaste la toalla de su lugar, así que tuve que improvisar contigo pues tú fuiste quien no me dejaba tomar la toalla….así que si alguien aquí es un pervertido, eres tú"

La chica se quedo callada un momento al escuchar tan factible explicación, hubiera respondido pero entonces apareció Jin Toujo junto a una niña de unos 10 más años de 1.39 m de alto, con pelo plateado largo hasta la cintura también con colas gemelas y ojos purpura, con un vestido de lolita entre colores negro, blanco y gris.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto Jin mientras la niña sacaba la cabeza por un lado.

-"¡Jin-san! ¡Este pervertido estaba molestando-" iba a decir la chica.

-"Por la forma en que se refiere a ti y la otra que te acompaña, asumo que son ellas a quienes esperábamos ¿verdad?" pregunto Ban.

-"Si así es"

-"Genial….lo último que necesito es una gritona en la familia"

-"¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS GRITONA!"

Después de calmar las cosas, Jin y su hijo Ban estaban sentados frente las dos chicas, por supuesto que el ambiente estaba al cargado por lo irritada que estaba la pelirroja con Ban, quien no le hacía caso y estaba tomando un té tranquilamente. Para poder empezar de nuevo la niña empezó por presentarse.

-"M-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Maria, Naruse Maria"

-"Me llamo Ban….Toujo Ban…." Dijo él dando unos sorbos de su té tranquilamente.

-"….Naruse Mio" dijo finalmente la pelirroja mirando directamente a Ban, quien no le devolvió la mirada para su aún más creciente irritación.

-"Es un placer conocerlas, no se preocupen. A pesar que no lo parece, este chico es un buen hermano mayor, sobreprotector con cualquiera que sea su amigo o familia ¿cierto?" dijo Jin tratando de despeinar un poco a Ban.

-"No hagas eso ¿no ves qué estoy tomando té?...pero sí es cierto" respondió Ban quitando la mano de su padre de su cabeza.

-"Por cierto ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Vendrá más tarde? Se llamaba Chihaya-san ¿verdad?"

-"¿No recuerdas el nombre de tu nueva esposa?" pregunto Ban.

-"Claro que me acuerdo. Dijo que estaría fuera del país por un tiempo a causa de negocios" respondió su padre.

-"Oh….ya veo" dijo Ban mirando sospechosamente a las dos chicas, estas se preocuparon por un momento pero después se relajaron.

Saliendo del restaurante se fueron a casa, una vez las dos se acomodaron en sus cuartos, cenaron juntos y luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Ban sintió como si algo estaba sentado en su pelvis, pudiendo notar también un par de manos a los lados de sus hombros, abriendo los ojos un poco pudo notar….un buen par de senos contenido en un top a tirantes amarillo de bordes blancos y un short azul muy pequeño y desabotonado al principio para mostrar la parte superior de unas panties rosa con un pequeño listón rojo. Parpadeando un poco para enfocar mejor, se fijo en la muy familiar cabellera roja y figura curvilínea obviamente femenina.

-"Oh finalmente despertaste….Buenos días" dijo tranquila Mio, su hermanastra, desde su posición

-Buenos días…. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en mi cuarto, sentada sobre mi cintura?"

-"Te estoy despertando. Pensé que los chicos de tu edad disfrutarían cosas como esta"

-"Oh ya veo….si lo que quieres es ponerme a prueba, lo justo sería si yo también te pongo a prueba"

-"¿Eh? Espera... ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡Hhhhhaaaaaa!"

Ban fácilmente se incorporo sentándose y dejando a Mio sentada encima de su cintura, mostrando para gran sorpresa de la chica que él dormía sin nada en la parte de arriba, luego procedió a usar su mano izquierda para repasar diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Empezando por sus senos y bajando a sus cintura, lentamente y con delicadeza, poco a poco Mio no pudo aguantarse más y se abrazo a él, siguió después con las entrepiernas sacándole más gemidos reprimidos a su hermana. Después de terminar de repasar su cuerpo, Mio quedo exhausta y jadeando por su experto trato a su cuerpo, Ban solo la acostó a su lado izquierdo, levantándose de la cama y preparándose para cambiarse. Fue a su armario y al abrir encontró no solo su ropa, sino también la prótesis de metal que había construido, soltando un sus piro tomo el brazo y lo acoplo a su cuerpo luego procedió a sacar su ropa para vestirse, en este caso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y unas madias blancas.

Mientras tanto Mio seguía en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento y su compostura, vio como se movía a su armario, como se ponía la prótesis de brazo el cual se anclaba a su pectoral derecho, y también lo vio cambiarse sin importarle que ella estuviera en el mismo cuarto. Una vez cambiado Ban camino a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió para salir.

-"La próxima vez que quieres probarme, al menos deberías durar más de 7 segundos contra mis caricias Mio…." Dio antes de salir, y dejando a Mio muy sonrojada.

Ban caminaba por el pasillo recordando las palabras de su padre, quien le explicaba que al parecer alguien estaba tras las dos chicas y al estar la dichosas "madre" fuera del país hace que sea más que necesario el protegerlas, pese a eso la verdad había muchas cosas que no concordaban. Bajando al primer piso encontró a su otra hermana menor, Maria cocinando…..vistiendo solo un delantal en su pequeño cuerpo, a él no le impresiono pero tampoco entendía porque vestía así.

-"Buenos días Basara-san, el desayuno pronto estará listo"

-"Ya veo….por otro lado ¿a qué se debe que solo lleves un delantal a modo de vestimenta?"

-"Oh…es eso ¡una pena pero si estoy usando ropa bajo el delantal!" dijo la pequeña dándose la vuelta y dejando ver su espalda, para hacer notar el vestido negro bajo el edelantal.

-"Oh ya veo, mis disculpas, tu cuerpo es tan delgado que no lo noté"

-"¿Te excitaste un poco? Eres un adolescente después del todo ¿no?"

-"La verdad no, solo me pareció extraño que solo llevaras un delantal encima"

-"Oh ya veo. Por otro lado ¿te gusto mi regalo de bienvenida?"

-"¿Qué regalo?"

-"Te deje un juego Hentai de temática de incesto "Arando el Real Campo no Reclamado de Mi Hermanastra~Extasis~", lo deje en tu escritorio"

-"….. ¿Por qué específicamente de incesto?..."

-"Pensé que podías usarlo para futuras referencias, tal vez puedas entrenarnos a tu gusto"

-"….Nop, eso nunca va a pasar. Puedo ser sobreprotector pero no soy un pervertido, puedes llevártelo"

-"¡Eres muy malo, y esto que fue un regalo de mi parte!" se quejaba Maria.

-"¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido en la mañana? Es muy temprano" se quejo Jin entrando a la sala vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones cremas y medias negras con pantuflas verdes, justo detrás de él entro Mio.

-"Ban-san estaba rechazándome y al regalo de bienvenida que le di"

-"Oe no deberías ser tan duro con ellas…."

-"Oh así que ahora quieres abusar con tus manos de Maria…." dijo Mio.

-"Lo dices como si no hubieras disfrutado mis caricias, bien que te derretías con el simple toque de mi mano izquierda"

-"¡E-E-E-ESO N-NO ES C-CIERTO!" dijo Mio con un rojo atómico en la cara.

-"Además la inocente de nuestra hermana, me dio de regalo un juego Hentai de incesto, según ella para que pudiera entrenarla a ella y a ti…. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

La pobre niña volteo en cámara lenta o más bien como bisagra oxidada su cabeza sobre su cuello y vio el aura morada asesina rodeando a su hermana mayor, y los ojos rojos de esta bien fijos en ella.

-"¿Algo qué quieras decir papá?"

-"Se que estas emocionado de tener hermanas menores, pero no hagas nada que te meta en problemas"

-"Eso no ayuda en nada, como siempre"

Después de tomar desayuno los 4 juntos, Jin les propuso tomarse una foto juntos para un cuadro familiar, a Ban no le parecía mala idea y acepto. Ahora los vemos afuera y al frente de la casa, mientras que Jin agarra la cámara para tomar la foto. Ban estaba con su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro y unas zapatillas azul y blanco; Mio estaba a su derecha ahora con una blusa violeta claro con bordados de color blanco en la parte superior y una falda azul de bordes blancos al final y unos zapatos negros a cintas con tacón medio alto; a la izquierda de Ban estaba Maria solo con el vestido negro que llevaba junto al delantal antes, medias negras y zapatitos negros.

-"Ban ¿Por qué tienes esa car de malhumorado? Sonríe un poco" regaño el padre a su hijo

-"Estoy de mal humor porque tú eres quien está tomando la foto" respondió el hijo importándole poco como su padre se hizo atrás de la impresión de su respuesta directa.

Ban miro a su derecha al escuchar una pequeña risita, mirando a Mio con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que era la primera vez que la observaba sonreír de pura felicidad. Él tenía que admitir que se veía muy hermosa, debería sonreír así más a menudo, Mio se dio cuenta que la estaba mirado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nada, solo pensaba que te ves muy bien cuando sonríes con tanta felicidad"

-"¡Eh!...A-Ano, es que pensaba que esto es algo agradable"

-"¿En serio?"

-"S-Si así es, es nuestra primera foto como familia, así que finge una sonrisa al menos" dijo Mio para cambiar el tema.

-"¡Muy bien ya la puse!" Jin dejo la cámara y se reunió con los tres.

Poniéndose detrás de Maria y Ban, mientras que Mio levantaba su mano derecha con sus dos dedos en señal de paz, tomándose la foto.

Después de eso, Ban y Mio fueron a hacer unas compras al supermercado, Ban le dijo que traería un bicicleta para ir a casa con las compras, dejando a Mio en un paradero. Esperando solo unos segundos desde que se fue Ban, aparecieron un grupo 4 chicos entre 22 a 21 años, que comenzaron a molestar a Mio para que se fuera con ellos, la chica se resistió pero para ellos era como si estuvieran jugando, eso fue hasta que llego Ban.

-"Oye fenómeno aléjate de mi hermana" dijo en tono serio Ban al patán que tenía una gorra roja.

-"¡Eh! ¡Quién demonios eres tú! ¿y qué pasa si no qui- ¡AAAUUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" grito de dolor cuando Ban le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su prótesis derecha.

El pobre idiota termino de espaladas revolcándose en el piso sosteniendo su cara en dolor, el golpe le rompió la nariz y casi todos los huesos de su rostro, los demás se preparaban para pelear con Ban pero se detuvieron cuando este se remango la manga derecha, mostrando su brazo metálico.

-"No les voy a repetir esto….levanten a ese imbécil y váyanse….si los vuelvo a ver cerca a cualquiera de mis dos hermanas….les romperé cada hueso del cuerpo…."

Los chicos se asustaron tanto que de inmediato recogieron al que estaba en el piso y escaparon rápidamente, Mio se sorprendió de lo fácil que su nuevo hermano, Ban solo puso las compras en la canastilla de la bici y llamo a Mio para regresar a casa.

-"Imbéciles….más les vale no volver a aparecerse por aquí, vamos Mio tenemos que ir a casa"

-"Ah….hai"

Ella se subió en la parte de atrás, aferrándose a la espalda de Ban, abrazando su cintura fuertemente, ambos se fueron en la bicicleta disfrutando el viaje en paz. Mio se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, pero Ban pudo escuchar que se estaba disculpando con él en voz baja. Así que decidió llevarla a un mirador cercano donde podría apreciar la puesta de sol, ya en el lugar estaban viendo el atardecer, alcanzando a ver casi toda la ciudad. Le comento que cuando él y su padre regresaron a esta ciudad vieron la vista por primera vez desde aquí, le propuso volver con Jin y Maria otro día y disfrutar en familia, sin embargo la chica parecía algo desanimada por la idea.

-"Bueno esperemos un día poder venir en familia aquí, será divertido….Una cosa más Mio, se que apenas nos conocemos pero, deberías ser más abierta….con tus problemas, lo creas o no ahora somos familia y con gusto….yo mataría a Dios solo para protegerte, aún si suena exagerado es cierto"

Mio no dijo nada, así que Ban decidió que esperaría para ver cuál sería su decisión, ya en casa con las compras pusieron las cosas en su sitio. Entonces Jin mando a llamar a los 3 para avisarles que se iría de viaje por unos días. Mio y Maria entendieron esto y fueron a arreglar sus cuartos aparentemente, Ban acompaño a su padre a la entrada para despedirlo.

-"¿Otra vez te vas por trabajo….o por otra razón de la que no piensas compartir conmigo? Realmente es muy molesto que hagas esto siempre" se quejo Ban.

-"Bueno un Freelancer debe ser rápido y fiable. Me voy a Dubai, así que te encargo la casa, hay más que dinero de sobra así que no debería haber problema para ustedes" decía Jin mientras arreglaba sus cosas para ir de viaje.

-"….En serio al menos me gustaría que me dijeras respecto a Mio y Maria. Sé que también como yo, puedes sentir un gran poder dentro de Mio, es casi como el de un Rey Demonio en estado durmiente…." Dijo en voz baja Ban a su padre.

-"Eso ahora no es importante….es tu deber como hijo mayor proteger a tus hermanas y la casa en mi ausencia" dijo lo primero seriamente pero luego cambio a una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa seguido de Ban.

-"Bueno cuida las cosas mientras estoy fuera, nos vemos" dijo Jin ya dentro de un taxi amarillo.

Ban lo vio partir y luego se puso a pensar un rato, por la expresión de su padre antes, pudo deducir que se trataba de un asunto muy serio….tal vez algo relacionado con los reinos inferiores o superiores. Eso sería malo, pues él hace mucho que no tiene noticias del inframundo ni de los otros reinos infernales, al parecer no le quedaba de otra más que preguntarle de frente a las dos chicas. Antes de entrar si quiera a la casa ya pudo sentir a Maria observando atentamente por la ventana, al parecer verificando que su padre se haya marchado, entro a la casa mientras anunciaba que su padre se había ido, pudo fácilmente sentir el cambio en el ambiente dentro de la casa.

Avanzando por el pasillo con una expresión neutral hasta llegar a la sala, encontró a Mio sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala y a Maria cerca de la ventana detrás de la mesa del comedor, todo estaba silencioso hasta que Ban decidió hablar primero.

-"No sé para qué apagaron las luces, pero no importa ¿Qué les gustaría que les prepare para comer? ¿si quieren también podemos pedir comida a domicílio?" ninguna le respondió.

-"Ban….tengo un favor que pedirte" dijo Mio sin dejara de ver al frente de ella.

-"…. ¿Cuál sería ese favor?"

-"….Vete de esta casa"

-"…. ¿te importaría repetirlo?" pregunto él.

Entonces Maria lanzo lo que parecía un pequeño tornado desde su mano derecha en dirección a Ban, él solo alzo su brazo metálico derecho para recibir el impacto y fingió ser empujado contra la pared, el nivel de poder del ataque era demasiado débil pero quiso jugar el jueguito del indefenso humano tomado por sorpresa, tal vez así descubriría más de las verdaderas intenciones de ambas chicas. Después del ataque cayo al frente apoyado en una rodilla, permaneció en esa posición y dejo que ellas siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo.

-"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Mio-sama?" dijo esta vez Maria.

-"mmmmnnnngggg la verdad no"

-"Usualmente los humanos entran en pánico cuando ven magia por primera vez. Aunque no espero que puedas comprender plenamente lo que estoy hablando" decía la niña mientras un aura de poder azul neón comenzó a rodearla.

Poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, ahora tenía orejas en punta, les salió dos alas de murciélago al nivel de la cintura y una cola de diablo con la extraña forma de un círculo con una flecha al final. Su atuendo cambio a uno más provocativo llevando ahora unas panties negras de cuero con medias largas hasta los muslos con unas correas alrededor de sus piernas, y lo que parecía un top con cuello en la parte superior.

-"La magia existe….y no solo eso….tambien muchas otras razas además de los humanos…." Decía ella mientras terminaba su transformación.

- _'Muy bien, puedo intuir pro su forma de hablar que: uno, las dos son amateurs en lo que se refiere a establecer un territorio de dominio; dos, no se tomaron la molestia de verificar cualquier presencia peligrosa en las cercanías, sino ni siquiera estaría haciendo esto; y tres, ninguna de ellas tiene experiencia en verdadera batalla de vida y muerte…son fugitivas pero solo recientemente, tal vez de hace unos meses o semanas'_

-"Así que Mio también es…." dijo Ban incorporándose.

-"¿Puedes contener tu lengua? Estas siendo muy irrespetuoso con la futura Señora de los Demonios" dijo Maria.

Ban solo se incorporo mientras sacudía un poco de polvo de sus pantalones por si había, luego miro a ambas chicas, y sin importarle nada dio a conocer sus dudas.

-"Y se puede saber ¿Por qué una futura Reina Demonio, que apenas sabe manejar tan poco de su poder y una súcubo con restricciones de poder, están tratando de quedarse con mi casa?"

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron de lo fácil que las describió a la perfección, acaso él si se había dado cuenta de todo el plan.

-"C-Como ya habrás intuido, existe también el Clan de Dioses y de los Heroes. Mio-sama y yo usaremos esta casa como nuestra base de operaciones en este mundo" dijo tratando de retomar su discurso.

-"¡Oe! no me cambies de tema….como sea, eso significa que alteraron ' _supuestamente_ ' la memoria de mi padre para hacerle pensar que se iba a casar…. ¿no?"

-"Así es y ahora haré lo mismo contigo "No pudiste acostumbrarte a vivir con dos chicas en tu casa, así que te fuiste a vivir con tus familiares en el país" ¿eso funcionara?" dijo Maria extendiendo su mano hacía Ban y preguntándole a Mio quien se levanto del sofá.

-"….Supongo que servirá"

-"Te estás precipitando en actuar, tú y tu guardiana. Yo sé que no mentías cuando actuabas al aparentar ser parte de esta familia, la forma en que te disculpaste conmigo cuando estábamos en la bicicleta de regreso a casa….yo tampoco te mentí Mio, para mi tu si eras parte de mi familia, solo dime que es lo que en verdad pasa….ten confianza" le dijo Ban, pero el fleco en su frente tapaba sus ojos.

-"Lo siento pero necesitamos esta casa. Bye-bye Oni-chan….incluso si no fue mucho tiempo, fue divertido" dijo Mio volteando a ver lo directamente a los ojos y después desvío la mirada al final.

Ban pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en esos ojos, era más que suficiente para que confirmara….que ella hacía esto para mantenerlo alejado del peligro, ella si estaba preocupado por él y hacer esto realmente le dolía. Maria activo su magia y un brillo de color verde envolvió la sala de estar, desvaneciéndose la luz Ban aún estaba viendo a Mio sin retirar su mirada de ella.

-"Ahora….vete" ordeno Maria.

-"Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado….y ustedes tampoco" anuncio Ban con voz grave pero tranquila.

Las dos se sorprendieron de ver que no surtió efecto el hechizo, Maria no sabía que pasaba, pensó que tal vez hubo algún problema.

-"Q-Que extraño, i-intentare una vez m- *POW**TUMB* ¡Kyyyaaaa-UUUGGGGHHH!"

-"ÑÑÑÑAAAAMMMMM ÑÑÑÑAAAAMMMM"

La pobre súcubo no termino su frase pues de la nada un bola de color blanco con leves tonos negros impacto contra su pecho y la tumba al piso, tanto Ban como Mio voltearon a ver para encontrar a un pequeño lagarto alado, con garras y cuernos negros, con plumas bancas en su cuerpo y alas de dragón que tenia las puntas de color negro, era pequeño llegando a la rodilla de Ban al estar sentado. Dicho dragón estaba lamiendo y relamiendo el rostro de la súcubo la cual casi queda inconsciente por la fuerza del impacto.

-"M-Maria ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es esa cosa?" preguntaba Mio.

-"Tranquila es solo Rick, la mascota de la familia, no te lo presente antes porque suele dormirse por al menos un mes cuando le da la gana, es un pequeño perezoso pero es muy amigable y rara vez ataca….a menos que lo provoques"

El pequeño dragón seguía lamiendo a la pequeña súcubo pero entonces levanto en alto su cabeza y miro a los lados en busca de el sonido de las dos voces, volteando encontró a Ban y Mio, centrándose en ella y preparándose para lazársele al pecho al igual que a Maria. Rápidamente dio un salto extendiendo sus alas para darse impulso en su dirección, Mio solo pudo levantar las manos para defenderse el rostro pero para su suerte Ban atrapo al pequeño dragón antes de que llegara a chocar con ella.

-"Oe tranquilo amigo, si chocas con ella la dejaras en el piso al igual que a la otra" dijo él mientras le rascaba detrás de la cabeza para calmarlo.

Mio vio al pequeño dragón calmarse en los brazos de Ban, luego vio que Maria estaba incorporándose y tratando de recuperarse del golpe que le dio el dragón, viendo que Ban estaba distraído decidió que debían retirarse y buscar otra casa para tener su base. Rápidamente fueron a la salida y salieron, Ban vio todo esto y no las detuvo pues aún tenía dudas sin resolver, por otro lado estaba preocupado por ellas. Hace buen tiempo que sintió la presencia de tres demonios exploradores en los alrededores del vecindario, ellas al parecer no lo notaron así que podría causar grandes problemas, tenía que alcanzarlas y traerlas de vuelta casa. tomo a Rick y subió a su cuarto a ponerse su atuendo de batalla y sacar sus armas, mientras tanto saco su teléfono y llamo a su padre para que le dé respuestas de una vez por todas.

-"Aló Ban ¿Qué paso?"

-"Quiero que me digas de una vez ¿Quiénes son esas chicas y por qué les concediste asilo bajo nuestra protección? Ellas mismas me confesaron ser demonios y querían hacerme abandonar la casa, con todo esto estoy seguro de que se tratan de fugitivas ya sean del Nuevo Infierno o el Inframundo, después de que Ricj¿k se despertara de su hibernación y noqueara a Maria, Mio y ella escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Lo que es peor es que hay un grupo de 25 demonios de rango medio en las cercanías junto a tres exploradores, ahora mismo voy a salir a buscarlas pero dime de una vez ¿Quiénes son y por qué las persiguen?" decía mientras se cambiaba.

-"…..Hhhaaaaa está bien….te lo diré todo…."

 **En el mirador donde antes Ban y Mio observaban el atardecer**

Mio y Maria estaban viendo la ciudad, la pelirroja estaba algo triste de no haber podido conseguir la casa y haber hecho que Ban estuviera a salvo, por un momento ella sí quiso creer en sus palabras, que podrían confiar en él, pero ella ya sintió el dolor de ver a su familia ser destruida una vez y no lo volvería a repetir.

-"Lo siento, Maria. Quería ver esta vista antes de irnos" ' _Sabia que no podíamos vivir juntos…..no, no quise creer que podíamos ser una familia otra vez, no tuve el valor para poder empezar de nuevo'_ pensó Mio.

-"No esperaba que tuviera un dragón de mascota, tal vez era un realmente alguien diferente a lo que creíamos. Encontraremos otra base de inmediato" le dijo Maria.

-"No Maria. No más mentiras. No quiero que más personas vayan a sufrir por nuestra culpa"

-"Si usted lo dice Mio-sama"

-"Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta"

De repente escucharon unos extraños ruidos detrás de ellas, al mirar detrás de ellas pudieron notar una extraña barrera casi invisible.

-"¿Magia de aislamiento?" pregunto preocupada Mio.

-"Es el enemigo" dijo una seria Maria.

Arriba de ellas se materializo un ser oscuro encapuchado con una manta purpura oscuro, este abrió el manto y por debajo de esta salieron dos mantícoras oscuras con melena purpura claro, para atacar a las dos.

 **Saliendo de su casa muy apurado y enojado, con su teléfono en su oreja y gritando.**

Ban estaba ahora en su atuendo de guerrero. Pantalones de tela azul oscuro en los muslos y rojo en la piernas, con botas metálicas oscuras que cubrían su pierna hasta por debajo de su rodilla, en la cintura llevaba atado telas rojas y azules como cinturón, con algunos de las telas sueltas a modo de falda rasgada de su costado derecho e izquierdo, en la parte superior llevaba una atuendo similar a un kimono de manga corta pero solo la parte izquierda estaba intacta la otra parte colgaba de su cintura de su lado derecho de esta forma solo tapaba un poco del lado izquierdo de su pecho y dejaba al desnudo su lado derecho junto a su prótesis metálica, en su brazo izquierdo tenía unas cintas rojas atadas desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta su muñeca donde llevaba una placa de metal, también llevaba lo que parecía una bufanda larga felpuda de pelo negro que bajaba desde su hombro izquierdo en diagonal por su espalda. Junto a su atuendo llevaba en su costado izquierdo dos katanas enormes, la más grande de las dos tenía un mango de metal con una cabeza de dragón chino en el pomo con una cuerda roja pequeña que salía de ambos lados de la boca con dos mechones de colores azules y rojos, su funda es de madera color marrón rojizo con la punta metálica; la otra katana era un poco menor respecto a la otra y tenía un mango de madera marrón rojizo con un cinturón metálico al medio y un pomo metálico también con una cuerda roja pequeño con dos mechones de color azul y rojo, con la funda de madera marrón rojiza similar a la otra. Su dragón estaba volando a nivel de su cabeza a su lado izquierdo mientras el corría con el celular en su mano derecha y mano izquierda en la funda de su katana más grande.

-"¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste esto antes?!" decía muy enojado por el teléfono a su padre.

-"Porque seguro de haberlo sabido hubieras hecho una estupidez….como ir de inmediato al Inframundo y masacrar a todos los seguidores del nuevo Rey Demonio….importándote muy poco si dejabas el lugar como tierra de nadie sumida en el caos y la anarquía"

-"….Esta bien, eso sí es cierto….pero al menos me hubieras dicho que era su hija, Willbert era uno de mis amigos, no la hubiera dejado escapar de casa tan fácil y en especial cuando puedo sentir tantos demonios cerca. Acabo de sentir que uno de los exploradores ya les encontró, uso magia de aislamiento para atraparlas y está enviando señales para que los demás demonios se reunan"

-"En ese caso será mejor que te apures"

-"Esto es tu culpa, debiste haber dichos esto antes, haber si te atrevez a regresar a casa, te juro que te daré una paliza" dijo Ban colgando de inmediato y guardando su celular.

Como iban las cosas Ban tendría que ir primero a acabar con los 25 demonios para evitar que lleguen y empeoren las cosas, incluso el tendría problemas protegiendo a las chicas y acabando con los enemigos pues seguro uno que otro debe ser inteligente, no quedaba de otra.

-"Rick ve con Mio y Maria, si se separaran ve con Mio y protégela a toda costa. Iré a acabar con los demás enemigos y me reuniré contigo después" el dragón dio un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta y salió volando rápidamente en busca de las chicas.

Viéndolo volar en dirección al mirador donde él y su hermana estuvieron en la tarde se calmo, él vio al frente detectando la presencia de los demonios, rápidamente manifestó sus dos espadas roja con forma encorvada como katana pero la parte cerca a la empuñadura algo más ancha, con empuñadura y pomo diagonal.

(Esas espadas son muy difíciles de describir por eso les dejo esta dirección para que vean la imagen wiki/Overlord_Ban)

Preparándose para la pelea, Ban puso su brazo derecho cruzado al frente de él, listo para pelear aunque la verdad ninguno era un verdadero desafío para él. Los mataría rápidamente y sin delatarse, ya después el mismo se daría conocer al bastardo que estaba persiguiendo a Mio.

-"Willbert amigo mío….te juro por mi espada y mi honor….que protegeré a tu hija, y mataré al bastardo responsable de tu muerte…." Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo carmesí.

 **En el mirador, cerca al parque.**

Mio y Maria aún estaban enfrentando a las manticoras, aunque al principio tuvieron problemas ya estaban por terminar, Mio logro acabar con una de ellas usando un hechizo de relámpago y Maria prácticamente hizo a reventar a una con un puñetazo en su rostro usando su gran fuerza física.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Sigan luchando inútilmente y denme placer!" dijo Maria poniéndose en guardia.

-"Este es el fin ¡Muere cien veces antes de regresar!" dijo Mio mientras desplegaba un círculo mágico blanco con borde azules y disparaba un relámpago a un demonio encapuchado con una hoz que la iba a atacar.

Una vez lo elimino, Maria fue corriendo a reunirse con ella, mientras que Mio se quedo pensativa.

-"¿Esta lastimada Mio-sama?" pregunto la súcubo.

-' _Finalmente han tomado acción. Bien, si es lo que quieren…._ 'pensaba Mio.

-"¡Mio-sama!

Llamo fuertemente Maria a Mio para avisarle de un demonio que se materializo justo al lado de ella, fue tomada por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar, cuando el demonio iba a atacarla con un rayo entonces una esfera de electricidad roja colisiono con el demonio y lo destruyo fácilmente. La esfera se disipo mostrando a Rick que al parecer se lanzo en una tacleada contra el demonio, el pequeño dragón dio un gruñido a los restos del demonio que se disipaban lentamente, luego volteo a ver a Mio y Maria. La pequeña súcubo se puso al frente de la pelirroja algo temerosa de volver a sentir al dragón caerle encima de nuevo, lo que efectivamente fue lo que paso, con el dragón encima que lamia y relamía su rostro.

Luego el dragón miro a Mio y se acerco lentamente a ella, ella se quedo paralizada hasta que el dragón apoyo su cabeza contra su pierna y comenzó a sobarse contra ella, Mio se calmo y se arrodillo para acariciar al pequeño en la barbilla haciéndolo patear el piso con sus pata izquierda igual que un perro. Mientras tanto Maria se volvía a levantar del piso y a recobrar aire por la embestida del dragón, viendo al dragón estar tranquilo con Mio, enojada de que solo a ella la embestía de felicidad. Pudieron haber continuado pero entonces más demonios aparecieron, Maria y Rick se pusieron al frente para defender a Mio, pero entonces de repente una enorme ola de poder apareció alrededor del lugar. Los demonios estaba prácticamente en el suelo mucho de ellos ahogándose por falta de aire y otro sentían sus interiores arder en llamas, Mio y Maria cayeron de rodillas jadeando un poco y algo asustadas por la extraña pero abrumadora presencia que sentían, Rick solo se calmo y comenzó a agitar la cola de felicidad. El enorme poder desapareció después de unos segundos, los demonios se reincorporaron y miraban alrededor en pánico.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los 5 demonios fueron cortados horizontalmente a la mitad, se vio como un flash de color rojo carmesí y el cuerpo de los demonios fueron consumidos por flamas rojas y blancas, una vez se desvanecieron Mio y Maria vieron quien fue el que hizo eso. Era Ban quien ahora tenía atuendo diferente y dos katanas gigantes en su costado izquierdo, justo estaba envainando la más grande de sus espadas, luego se acerco a ellas lentamente. Maria se puso enfrente de Mio y Rick solo comenzó a agitar sus alas y volo a nivel de la cabeza de Ban, él se detuvo frente a las dos y las miro con algo de enojo pero más con preocupación.

-"Les dije que no se fueran, ni siquiera se molestaron en verificar si no había alguien persiguiéndolas, fue una muy tonta decisión de tu parte Mio…."

-"….Yo….lo siento" dijo Mio.

-"Bueno lo hecho, hecho está….regresemos a casa….ahí estarán a salvo"

-"Pero solo eran tres….." dijo Maria.

-"La verdad esos tres solo eran exploradores….habían 25 demonios de rango medio esperando la señal de esos tres para atacar….yo los fui a matar antes de venir aquí, no hubieran podido durar más de 3 minutos si ellos llegaban"

-"Tantos….pero yo sé usar magia" dijo Mio.

-"Eso no siempre significa que estuvieras lista o fueras suficientemente fuerte, todavía no eres capaz de controlar todo tu poder….hhhaaaaa escuchen, no está mal pedir ayuda y ahora todos más que nunca la necesitan, vamos casa estarán a salvo y ya no tendrán que escapar" dijo él extendiendo su mano a Mio.

Ella se quedo mirando y luego bajo la mirada triste, tomando la mano de Ban, no se espero que él la jalara y luego la cargo como a una novia. Ban llamo a Maria para que lo siguiera y Rick también, Mio solo se dejo llevar mientras pegaba su rostro a su pecho deja salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Así termino ese día para el Héroe Supremo y la hija del Rey Demonio.

De vuelta en casa junto a las dos, Ban mando a Mio a que se diera un baño para calmarse, mientras él y Maria preparaban la cena. En la tina Mio estaba pensando pero al mismo tiempo no se le ocurría nada que justificara lo que Ban hizo, afuera en la cocina Maria conversaba con Ban.

-"¿Por qué nos salvo?...Gracias, tomare un poco" dijo ella sentada en una silla del comedor mientras Ban le servía un refresco.

-"Porque ya conozco la historia de ustedes…."

-"Si eres del clan de los héroes ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?"

-"Siendo sincero yo y mi padre estamos exiliados de la aldea, además el me conto de lo que paso….no pude creer cuando me dijo que Willbert murió, es realmente una pena, era un gran Rey"

-"¡¿Tú conociste a Willbert-sama?!"

-"Si durante uno de los viajes que tuve con mi padre, fue uno de los pocos a quienes consideré un amigo en el Inframundo. Mi padre me conto la situación de ambas, aunque yo sigo pensando en encontrar al responsable de la muerte de Willbert, lo demás también me lo dijo….entiendo que después de que mataran a su familia humana, Mio no crea que pueda volver a confiar y mucho menos tener una familia…."

-"Asi que Jin-san sabia todo, ese hombre es lo peor"

-"Si te acostumbraras a pensar eso muy seguido, igual que yo….sin embargo él y yo somos iguales en una cosa, cuando queremos proteger a alguien o algo importante para nosotros, no nos detendremos sin importar quién sea el enemigo, no solo por ser la hija de Willbert. Yo la protegeré a ella y a ti pues ahora somos familia"

-"Entonces no están con el clan de Héroes, pero ¿Por qué-"

-"Eso será una explicación para otra ocasión, espero que Mio esté bien"

-"Mio-sama siempre tomo largo baños, solo espero que sea suficiente para que se calme. Iré a verla y después verificare que nuestras cosas estén en nuestros cuartos"

En el baño Mio ya había salido de la tina, en su mente recordaba lo que paso en el parque del mirador, como de noser por Rick el demonio la hubiera herido con su ataque, luego la sensación del enorme poder de Ban y como destruyo a los demonios restantes sin vacilar. Todo el tiempo que ella aprendió a usar magia con Maria, pero incluso ahora entendía que no estaba lista, Ban tenía razón necesitaba ayuda para poder estar a salvo. Pero ella no quería meterlo en problemas, antes de seguir pensando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"¿Tienes un momento Mio? Quería decirte que lo siento"

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?

-"Por todo….debí imaginar que habías sufrido mucho todo el tiempo que estuviste siendo perseguida, y quise que me contaras todo olvidando que eso solo te haría recordar tan horribles recuerdos"

-"Eso es…." No pudo terminar pues de repente se sintió mareada y se desmayo.

Ban escucho un sonido de algo chocar con el suelo, abriendo la puerto encontró a Mio en el piso, se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse, pero Mio solo se alejo de él.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Nosotras te engañamos!"

-"¿Y eso qué? Yo tampoco fui muy honesto con las dos acerca de mi poder y mi mascota"

-"Pero tratamos de hacer que te fueras de la casa…."

-"Eso tampoco importa ya Mio, es justo por eso que no hay razón para que este enojado. Cualquier otro solo hubiera tratado de matarme, tu simplemente querías que me fuera de la casa, además pude ver que estabas triste de hacer eso. Recuerda lo que te dije en el mirador, yo te protegeré ahora que eres mi familia" dijo Ban levantándola al tomarla de su mano y sobándole su cabeza.

-"Oh….parece que se están llevando muy bien, ustedes dos" decía Maria parada en la puerta con Rick detrás de ella.

-"Ñam ñam"

-"¿Q-Que, Maria? Eso no es…."

-"Eso está bien, Ban-san parece ser muy poderoso también" comento Maria.

-"Claro que soy fuerte, desde los 6 años de edad he entrenado para dominar mi fuerza. Ahora tengo poder más que suficiente para derrotar a los 4 Maous del Nuevo Infierno, incluso puedo ir y derrocar al actual Rey Demonio del Inframundo"

El comentario de Ban dejo sin habla a ambas chicas, sabían que era fuerte pero no que fuera tan fuerte, Ban solo se quedo viendo sus reacciones. Era más que posible para él enfrentar y vencer a los demonios del Inframundo que estén tras el poder de Mio, pero de todas formas era precavido, así como en el clan de Héroes, puede que nuevos miembros de las facciones hayan nacido con poderes que podrían igualar la batalla, y por otro lado esto podría ayudarle a desarrollar más sus habilidades. Por el momento se concentrara en mantener un perfil bajo, ya encontraría una forma de conseguir información nueva de los reinos, siempre es bueno estar al día en todo.

-"Como sea, será mejor que descansen. Mañana toca escuela para Mio y para mí" dijo subiendo al segundo piso a su cuarto acompañado de Rick.

Las otras dos también se fueron a sus cuartos, Mio estaba en su cuarto solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, pensando en lo que Ban dijo de ser familia….era algo que no quería pensar mucho. Abriendo uno de los cajones donde estaba la foto de una familia de un padre y una madre y al medio de ellos estaba Mio, el marco de vidrio estaba roto, ella saco la foto y se quedo mirando mientras recordaba las traumáticas imágenes de como murieron sus padres antes, cerrando los ojos con unas pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de lagrimas. Justo entonces entro Maria pregunto por su bienestar, notando la foto de sus antiguos padres en el velador, Mio le pregunto si realmente él pensaba en ellas como familia, Maria le dio una impresión de la foto que se tomaron en la mañana. Le dijo que Ban estaba hablando en serio que debían tratar de aceptar su amabilidad y tener tantos aliados como pudieran. Para Mio eso fue suficiente para aceptrar su situación actual, justo entonces Maria le propuso una cosa.

Ahora vemos a Ban, Mio y Maria en la sala donde ahora hay un círculo amarillo dorado en el piso, al parecer la súcubo tenía una buena idea de cómo arreglar un poco más la relación con el héroe.

-"Un pacto mágico de Maestro-Sirviente. Me gustaría que tú y Mio-sama formaran uno" dijo Maria entre Ban y ella.

-"Y según tú ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer esto?" pregunto algo extrañado Ban.

-"Es una formalida. Los que son parte de este pacto podrán sentirse el uno al otro, será una gran ventaja para que puedas sentir a Mio-sama donde sea que este"

-"Eso es cierto, pero también se puede hacer eso con el GPS del celular ¿no?"

-"¡Pero uno nunca sabe cuando eso puede dejar de funcionar! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer si Mio-sama queda atarpada en una trampa enemiga?!"

-"Matar al bastardo y luego recuperarla, sin importar el costo. A mí me suena que tienes otras razones para que hagamos esto"

-"¡C-C-C-CLARO QUE NO! A-a-a-a-además este hechizo solo se puede hacer en noche de luna llena, como esta noche y por eso no debemos perder la oportunidad" dijo Maria tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"¿Qué dices tú, Mio? ¿Quieres hacer esto?"

-"Y-Yo estoy bien con esto, pero…. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ban?"

-"No estoy en contra pero ¿realmente quieres hacerlo?"

-"Si, si nos ayudara a poder detectarnos en cualquier lugar" dijo Mio con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-"¡Entonces está decidido!"

Mio tenía su ropa de dormir de la mañana temprano y Maria tenía su vestido negro y Ban solo llevaba su pantalón negro sin nada en la parte superior, sin su brazo derecho metálico. Maria entonces tomo la mano de Mio para empezar el ritual del pacto, la súcubo explico a Ban que tenía que besar el sello que se formaría en el dorso de la mano de Mio para completar el pacto, a Ban no le molestaba hacerlo….sin embargo fue cuando el dichoso se formo en el dorso de su mano izquierda, que entendió que la pequeña súcubo le gavia tendido una trampa a su hermana mayor.

-"Oh así que este era tú plan, por eso el sello está formándose en mi mano ¿verdad?" pregunto él.

Mio se sorprendió pero no se perdió de ver la sonrisa en la súcubo, rápidamente la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla exigiendo respuestas.

-"Hey Maria ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"

-"¿H-Huh? Es extraño. C-capaz cometí un error en alguna parte ¿No?" pero Mio la volvió a sacudirla.

-"¿Y qué haremos ahora?"

-"P-por ahora solo queremos establecer la percepción del uno al otro. Así que Mio-sama ¿ si usted pudiera besar la mano de Ban-san?..."

-"¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo su sirviente?!" dijo ella enojada.

-"Oigan en serio me gustaría seguir viéndolas discutir y todo, pero el sello se está desvaneciendo" aviso Ban mostrando el sello de flaqueando cas i desapareciendo.

-"¡Oh no! Mio-sama bese el sello ¡béselo ahora!" dijo preocupada Maria.

-"Pero…."

-"¡Lo podemos deshacer la siguiente luna llena!"

-"A-aún así…." Mio aún estaba en contra y sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza.

Al final le sello desapareció, Ban no le vio problema alguno….aún, pero Maria cayó de rodillas al piso decepcionada, Mio solo suspiro algo aliviada. Ban sabía que pasaría y solo sentía algo de pena por ella, justo entonces la otra parte del hechizo se activo, en forma de un sello purpura a modo de collar en el cuello de Mio, el influjo del sello se manifestó en ella haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo temblando….pero no de miedo sino de placer.

-"¿Qué…es….esto? no….puede ser…."

-"Y ya empezó…. ¿Qué hacemos ahora Maria?" dijo el tocando el hombro izquierdo de Mio, a lo que ella solto un fuerte gemido y termino en el piso retorciéndose de placer.

-"Bueno tenemos que hacer algo, la maldición se activo"

-"Si es cierto, la maldición de la que no le hablaste a ella….así que ¿Qué harás?"

-"Bueno uno de los primeros objetivos del pacto es asegurar la lealtad del sirviente, cuando se rebela se activa una maldición"

-"Y ya que fue una cucubo quien uso su magia para hacer el pacto, la maldición viene a ser que su cuerpo sea afectado por un fuerte efecto afrodisiaco, tanto que prácticamente puedes causarle un orgasmo solo con un buen masaje"

-"S-Si es cierto….así que por favor Ban-san, asegúrese de relajar a Mio-sama con su mano experta"

-"Espero que estés más que preparada para el castigo que ella te va a aplicar, seguro vas a terminar peor que ella cuando termine"

-"Ja-jajajaja-jajaja…..hhhhaaaaaa" dijo nervioso Maria.

Ban procedió acercarse más a Mio, luego se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a tocarla firmemente en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Desde sus hombros, espalda, su abdomen y senos, muslos. Mientras con su boca daba leves besos en su cuello, Mio estaba a total merced de Ban y disfrutaba cada segundo de placer que él repasaba su cuerpo. Maria solo miraba a un lado de los dos, pero también no podía dejar de sentirse excitada al ver esto. Al final Mio termino corriéndose 9 veces seguidas, y después de eso se pudo calmar finalmente, Maria estaba limpiando el desastre y Ban estaba en el sofá junto a Mio, quien usaba su regazo de almohada para descansar.

-"Maria puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué no le mencionaste a Mio de la maldición?"

-"Bueno es porque pensé que podrías cambiar de parecer, así que lo use como un seguro"

-"Oh eso es muy atrevido"

-"Si, pero no pareces enojado"

-"Claro que no lo estoy, además…."

Maria entonces sintió una mano agarrar fuertemente su cabeza, comenzando a temblar de miedo, y detrás de ella estaba Mio con los ojos tapados por su flequillo.

-"Maria….tenemos que hablar…." dijo ella mientras se llevaba a Maria fuera de la sala.

-"¡Mio-sama! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi cabeza me duele! ¡No quise hacerlo, en serio! ¡AAAYYYY! ¡Me duele! ¡Mio-sama! ¡Me va a romper la cabeza!"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ban se despertó y se vistió, con un saco marrón hasta la cintura sobre una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises, para poder empezar el día, reuniéndose con sus hermanas en el comedor, él le explico a Mio que al parecer sus papeles no estaban listos todavía en la escuela Kuoh, así que mañana empezarían clases oficialmente. Las chicas dijeron que aprovecharían para poder arreglar unas cosas en la casa, incluyendo un campo repelente alrededor de la casa, Ban les dio uno de sus libros de magia escondidos para que pudieran entrenar un poco. Ban, sin su brazo metálico, decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, en especial la parte más alejada de su casa, la parte conocida como Asakusa. El vecindario que más quería visitar después de regresar aquí, para poder ver a su querida amiga Asuka, si tenía suerte tal vez la encontraría por las calles.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando por un parque cerca a un río, aparte de admirar la vegetación pudo divisara al frente a lo lejos a dos figuras claramente femeninas, pudiendo distinguir dos trajes escolares diferentes. Uno blanco con líneas azules y el otro negro con líneas rojas, fuera de las medias blancas y zapatos marrones. Sin embargo pudo notar una pañoleta roja a modo de bufanda en la de uniforme blanco, esta chica de piel clara tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la espalda, atado en una cola de caballo mediana y ojos color avellana, de 1.55 m de altura y un cuerpo bien desarrollado para sus 16 años de edad, con un busto copa F. la chica en un principio irreconocible para Ban, era Asuka una de sus queridas amigas de la infancia, se notaba que el tiempo la ayudo a desarrollarse bien.

Esta sería una buena oportunidad para saludarla, pero había un problema, la otra chica que acompañaba a Asuka. Una chica de 17 años, de 1.63 m de alto y piel morena, de pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta las rodillas, atado en una larga cola de caballo y ojos azul grisáceo, también con un bien desarrollado cuerpo y un busto copa E. que a leguas se notaba que tenía muy malas intenciones, y se confirmo cuando la chica saco un pequeño puñal similar al usado por los samuráis para hacer el Seppuku, con intenciones de apuñalar a Asuka. Ban no iba a dejar que esa sucia rata lastimara a su amiga, y tuvo suerte de que la usual facilidad con que Asuka podía ser sorprendida hiciera una leve distracción para ambas chicas, moviéndose más rápido de lo que podrían verlo apareció al lado de Asuka quien estaba a punto de caerse al rio, tomando su mano con su mano izquierda la jalo y la apoyo a su pecho, fácilmente salvándola de mojarse completamente y en al mismo tiempo hizo algo más.

Asuka daba por seguro que se caería al rio, pero entonces sintió una mano fuerte jalarla contra un pecho obviamente masculino, con músculos bien definidos que pudo sentir aún atravez de la camisa, al principio se quedo quieta y no dijo nada. Hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida, que hace mucho no escuchaba.

-"Veo que sigue siendo muy fácil sorprenderte Asuka-chan…."

-"Ban-kun…." Levantando la mirada se encontró con unos muy familiares ojos rojos.

-"Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo fuera del país, vaya que has crecido bien….te has vuelto fuerte"

-"¡Ban-kun! ¡Volviste!" dijo ella abrazándose fuertemente a Ban quien le devolvía el abrazo.

Mientras esto pasaba la chica que acompaña a Asuka, Homura solo pudo decir "Tch" en voz baja por perder una oportunidad de matarla, mirando sin interés al chico manco que salvo a la ninja en entrenamiento de caerse al rio. Pero entonces se sorprendió al notar que su cuchillo ya no estaba en su mano, buscando en el piso no vio nada, esto era muy extraño. Ban vio por el rabillo del ojo como la chica buscaba su arma, la pobre no tenía idea de donde estaba.

-"Por cierto Asuka ¿Quién es tu amiga?" dijo Ban para cambiar de tema, a la mención de esto Asuka rápidamente se separo de él con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-"¡Ah! Claro, ella es Homura-chan. La conocí el día que regrese a Asakusa, ahora mismo la estoy ayudando a buscar a sus amigas.

-"Oh ya veo, eso es muy bueno de tu parte. Un gusto conocerte me llamo Ban Toujo, amigo de la infancia de Asuka" dijo él extendiendo su mano izquierda para saludar.

-"Igualmente es un gusto, yo soy Homura" ella extendió su mano derecha para recibir el saludo.

En el apretón de manos Homura pudo sentir gran fuerza física, al parecer el quedar con un solo brazo no lo hizo débil, aún así no le parecía nada especial. Ban soltó el agarre y volvió ver a Asuka.

-"Esperaba poder encontrarte por la ciudad, pero no tan rápido, veré si mañana puedo darte una visita antes de ir a la escuela"

-"¿En serio? Eso sería muy agradable, te daré la dirección, pues ahora estoy viviendo en unos dormitorios de la escuela a la que asisto"

-"No te preocupes, le llamare a tu abuelo y le pediré la dirección. Más bien ahora debo ir a la estación de policía más cercana"

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno resulta que encontré esto tirado en el piso…." Levanto su mano en la cual sostenía el cuchillo que Homura había perdido.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron, pero más aún la morena al ver su arma en manos del chico,él dijo que lo encontró en el piso pero de ser así hubiera hecho ruido al caer….eso solo significaba que él le quito el arma, pero ¿Cómo? Ella no lo vio hacerlo, además de agarra la mano de Asuka para evitar que cayera al rio.

-"¡Eeeehhhhh! ¿Por qué alguien llevaría algo como eso?" le pregunto Asuka a Ban.

-"No lo sé, lo único que se me ocurre es que se tratara de un rata….de piel morena y pelo castaño oscuro….en una cola de caballo, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar a las personas…." dijo Ban mirando seriamente a los ojos a Homura.

La Akunin estaba sorprendida pero más que nada enojada, por como el chico describía a la "rata" tan parecida a ella, Asuka por otro lado no entendía nada de lo que describió, tal vez era una broma.

-"Sea quien sea, sin duda debe tener cuidado al jugar con esto….uno nunca sabe cuando puedes terminar del lado afilado en vez del mango. Por eso lo llevo a la estación para que lo guarden nadie se lastime con esto"

-"Si no te molesta, yo puedo hacerlo. Creo que tal vez puede encontrar ahí a mis amigos, Asuka gracias por la ayuda ¿Por qué no pasas un rato con tu amigo?" dijo Homura.

-"Eh bueno en ese caso esta bien, muchas gracias Homura-chan"

-"Si insistes no tengo ningún problema con eso, será bueno dar un paseo juntos de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, gracias Homura-san"

Ban le entrego el cuchillo que ahora estaba agarrando de la hoja, ella lo tomo y entonces Ban se acerco a Asuka quien se abrazo a su brazo izquierdo muy feliz, los dos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a dar un paseo por el parque. Una vez fuera de vista Homura frunció el ceño, agarrando su cuchillo del mango lo levanto para verlo, de repente vio una grieta en la hoja….y poco a poco la grieta creció hasta que se rompió, la cuchilla se hizo pedazos sorprendiendo a la Akunin. Bajando su arma rota, miro en dirección a donde el chico manco se fue junto a Asuka, algo acerca de ese chico no le gustaba para nada, sin más que hacer se retiro a buscar a sus compañeras.

Caminando por el parque Ban y Asuka estaban disfrutando un buen rato juntos, él realmente echaba de menos esto, era muy agradable sin embargo ahora mismo podía ver una extraña señal de humo en el cielo. Estaba escrito en Kanji, cosa muy rara y difícil de hacer incluso para un piloto experto, tal vez era algo importante pero él no sabía por qué. Asuka lo vio mirar al cielo y ella también alzo la mirada para ver que observaba, al mirar la señal en el cielo recordó algo importante.

-"¡Ah! ¡Me olvide! ¡Tengo que- digo Ban-kun, recordé que tenía que hacer algo. Discúlpame pero debo irme, otro día podremos salir de paseo"

-"Oh esta bien, no hay problema si tienes algo que urgente que hacer, otro día podremos pasear más tranquilos"

-"Muchas gracias Ban-kun, te lo compensare otro día, nos vemos"

Asuka se fue corriendo mientras se despedía de Ban, él la vio correr con prisa al parecer era algo urgente….y tenía que ver con esa señal en el cielo, debería ir a ayudar. Ban se movió rápidamente en dirección al lugar de donde al parecer era de donde vino la señal, desde la calle pudo ver que había una extraño campo de energía en un callejón, que al parecer todos los transeúntes no podían ver ni atravesar, concentrándose un poco pudo a ver atraves de la barrera. Dentro encontró un grupo de personas luchando, eran 4 chicas con atuendos muy extravagantes, salvo por dos que parecían tener una un uniforme similar al de Asuka per abierto para dejar ver sus senos por debajo de su camisa; la otra tenía unos bloomers y una casaca de buzo rosa. Estaban peleando con unos sujetos con pinta de ser una banda de patanes gamberros, con una gorda de líder, pero….había algo raro aparte de sus ojos purpura, mirando más detenidamente pudo darse cuenta que eran muñecos de madera disfrazados.

Era una trampa específicamente para poder ponerlas a prueba, alguien las estaba observando para poder conocer las fortalezas de las chicas, Ban no conocía a las chicas pero seguro no había razón para dejar que siguieran el pequeño juego de su atacante. Subiendo al techo de un edificio cercano para ver mejor, luego invoco una de sus espada rojas y con su mano izquierda hizo un leve ademan para mandar la espada hacía el campo de aislamiento.

La espada entro fácilmente por la barrera y luego él comenzó a mover la espada para atacar a cada uno de los gamberros, cortándolos sin piedad frente a las chicas. Una vez despedazo a los muñecos movió la espada para que salga del domo haciéndolo pedazos, y luego volando en dirección donde él sintió estaba el "Titiritero". La espada impacto en una de las azoteas pero no golpeo al responsable, este aprovecho eso para escapar, a Ban no le molestaba eso no era realmente alguien capaz para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, al parecer solo servía para luchar con trampas y emboscadas.

Con la trampa echada a perder y las chicas a salvo, Ban decidió retirarse sin que nadie lo vea. Caminando por las calles llego a un parque con una fuente de agua, estaba meditando en las cosas que había visto hoy, tal vez su padre tenía razón acerca de que habían combatientes sigilosos en Asakusa si es así debería hablar con ellos para tener una alianza, podría ayudarle para darle protección extra a Mio. Entonces Ban se detuvo justo con la fuente detrás de él, sus oídos percibieron el sonido del aleteo de unas alas grandes y el sonido de un objeto volando a gran velocidad en dirección a su espalda, separando su brazo izquierdo de su cuerpo dejo que la lanza atravesara su saco, por lo que pudo escuchar el que le lanzo la lanza creía que logro matarlo.

En el cielo estaba dos personas volando, cada una con un par de alas de ángel color negro, eran una mujer y un hombre. La mujer parecía tener 18 años con 1.64 m de alto, con largo pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos violeta. Vistiendo un atuendo que solo consistía en una tanga negra, sostén negro con mucha correas y hombreras negras triangulares con espinas, gantes largo hasta la mitad del antebrazo y botas largas hasta la mitad de los muslos; el hombre aparentaba tal vez 27 o más años de 1.83 m de alto, con pelo azul oscuro corto hasta el cuello y ojos negros. Vistiendo un gran saco gris hasta las rodillas sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y un sombrero negro en su cabeza.

El hombre que había lanzado su lanza de luz azul a Ban estaba sonriendo de ver su trabajo hecho, la mujer a su lado solo estaba aburrida y ya quería irse, este pequeño juego de eliminar humanos cuando les daba la gana era muy aburrido….en especial cuando la presa no peleaba.

-"¿Ya terminaste Dohnaseek? Quiero irme con Azazel-sama o Kokabiel-sama"

-"¿Qué pasa Raynare? A ti te gustaba mucho hacer est-"

*SWING*

Antes de poder terminar la lanza que le lanzo al humano atravesó su cuello, pero no se detuvo ahí, pues la fuerza con la que se lanzo la lanza termino por cortar completamente el cuello y separar la cabeza del cuerpo. El pobre tonto cayó muerto al piso y su compañera miraba sorprendida lo que paso, volteando a ver abajo, encontró al humano que Donhaseek supuestamente mató, el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido en ademan de haber lanzado algo, sus ojos rojos la miraban con seriedad y enojo.

-"No me sorprende que los patéticos Ángeles Caídos sigan causando problemas, tal vez deba hacer algunas patrullas para acabar con el mayor número posible de todos ustedes…." Lo que él dijo sorprendió a Raynare.

-"¡Ja! ¿Acaso un gusano humano como tú puede hacer eso?"

-"Bueno si pude patearle el trasero a Azazel y Kokabiel sin ningún problema, entonces polluelos como tú y ese pobre diablo al que maté no serán problema…."

Eso último sí que sorprendió a Raynare, eso no era posible ¿o sí? Realmente ese chico enfrento y venció a los dos Ángeles Caídos más poderosos en la actualidad, eso debe de ser mentira. Ban miro en sus ojos que estaba dudando, así que decidió soltar un pequeño porcentaje de su poder, manifestando sus dos espadas rojas y liberando un impulso de poder que hizo que Raynare cayera del cielo y se apoyara en sus manos y rodillas, la pobre ángel caída estaba jadeando al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-"Realmente sabia que eras débil, pero no tanto, ni siquiera es el 10% de todo mi verdadero poder y ya estas ahogándote" dijo decepcionado Ban.

-"Hhhaaa…..hhhaaa…. ¿Qué ….hhhaaa….rayos….hhhaaa….eres?..." decía jadeando la Caída.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si quieres saberlo pregúntale a Azazel, el me conoce muy bien….ahora te daré una advertencia, no quiero que tú o cualquier otro ángel caído este atacando a los humanos por diversión….si vuelven a hacer eso, me voy a enterar…. **y les haré maldecir el día que conocieron….matándolos lenta y dolorosamente…**. ¿Ha quedado claro?" dijo Ban muy enojado,a lo que ella solo pudo asentir rápidamente.

-"Muy bien….ahora lárgate…." Liberándola de la presión de su poder, Raynare salió volando rápidamente sin perder tiempo, alejándose lo más posible de él.

-"Realmente nuestra ausencia en el mundo humano sí que fue un error, todas las facciones se están tomando demasiadas libertades en el mundo humano. Será mejor que haga algo al respecto, pero primero debo asegurar la protección de Mio"

Comentaba él mientras se iba caminando a su casa, al parecer muchas cosas van cambiar en su vida. Demonios, Ninjas, Ángeles Caídos y pronto más cosas. Nada que un Overlord no pueda superar.

 **Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Yuki junto con Rias y sus sirvientes, también a Sona Sitri y sus sirvientes. Pero eso tomara tiempo, no actualizare esta historia después de un buen rato, estaré avanzando en las demás historias que tratare de avanzar. Ahora tratare de avanzar con el crossover de Brave Frontier y Senran Kagura, y luego seguiré con los crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Shin Koihime Musou, y el de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu.**

 **Espero dejen sus comentarios y me digan que historia les gustaría que actualizara después, estaba pensando en que el capítulo que subiré de "La Llama Inmortal en un nuevo mundo", pudiera poner a Cana y después de eso vendrá la pelea contra la invasión de las Akunin y el enfrentamiento de Avant y Chrome.**

 **Eso sería todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que suba de mi otra historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Blaze x Shinmai Maou no Testament x Highschool DxD x Senran Kagura: El Héroe Supremo y sus Hermanastras**

 **Bueno empezare con el capítulo 2, en este aparecerá una de los Pecados Capitales y también Yuki, será una reunión muy….afectiva con Ban para las dos. En este capítulo entraran a la Academia Kuoh, por supuesto que significa que se mencionaran a Rias y compañía.**

 **También están las chicas de Nanatzu no Bitoku, aunque no sé a cuál de las 7 arcángeles presentar primero, creo que empezare con Metatron primero, pues pienso poner a Mammon de los 7 pecados. Por otro lado quería añadir a otros personajes de otras hentai pero no se me ocurre cual, fuera de que voy a añadir a Taimanin Asagi a la historia….lo cual me va dejar muy difícil las cosas en ciertas partes. Digo después de todo, no pienso borrar a Isei y lo dejare con Asia para él.**

 **Ahora podre añadir más cosas a la historia pues ya salió Ban en la versión Global de Dragon Blaze, me alegra saber que acerté al poner que Ban perdió el brazo derecho….lo cual era correcto según el Lore, además de saber que él solo acabo con más de 100 Erebos (dragones espaciales malignos) gigantes, y numerosos Erebos de tamaño mediano sin usar nada más que sus espadas rojas. Realmente me alegra haberlo elegido para esta historia, así que Ban es muy OP como personaje, aunque también esta una cosa que quiero hacer….agregar a Chen, otra Overlord de los 7 Taeryang.**

 **Chen viene a ser una princesa real de los Solarians, que se unió a Ban y los demás para ayudar en lo que podía, ella puede controlar poderes relacionados al Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte. Siendo capaz de plantar un árbol espectral blanco con hojas verdes y otro de hojas rojas, el primero crea un campo de curación y el otro irradia energía nociva contra sus enemigos e incluso refuerza la fuerza de los aliados (en el juego), ella puede acelerar el crecimiento de los dos árboles o también puede plantar un árbol que combina a ambos, un lado hojas verdes el otro rojas. Ella está enamorada de Ban, así que prácticamente es una buena idea añadirla a la historia, también quería poner a Arin, amiga de la infancia de Chen, aunque yo pensaba que ella también estaba enamorada de Ban y por eso también compartían una rivalidad, tal vez lo haga. Déjenme sus opiniones en sus comentarios.**

 **Por otro lado….ha salido otro nuevo Overlord que me está gustando mucho….pero mucho como para hacer una historia con él. Burning Spear Lee, un Overlord elfo que hace golpes críticos casi con cada uno de su golpes normales, y su diseño es tan bueno como el de Ban. Sin embargo, él pertenece a la cuarta olead de Overlords de la versión koreana, así que todavía tengo que esperar a que lo pongan en la versión global. Tengo mucho tiempo para poder terminar mi historia de Jojo en Eostia y después pensar en la trama de historia en la que lo pondré, y con que anime o hentai haré el crossover.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, pondré otra cosa que se me ocurra al final del capítulo, así que empecemos. No soy dueño de nada, solo de la idea para la historia, los demás personajes y arcos argumentales solo los estoy tomando prestado para la historia.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra o links de imágenes, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 2.- Una mañana….especial, Primer Día de escuela y un Reencuentro, también confrontando a una Akunin.**

Ban estaba caminando junto a sus hermanas, hoy era su primer día de escuela en la Academia Kuoh. El uniforme de Ban era un Blaizer negro manga larga con bordados blancos y pantalones negros, debajo del Blaizer llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello y unos zapatos marrones. Había decidido no traer su brazo prostético por ahora hasta hablar con el director para poder traerlo, así que su manga derecha vacía y colgando.

En caso de mío, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello negro doblado, con una corbata naranja hasta la cintura con moño negro al medio del pecho, una falda negra con una línea blanca cerca al borde, con medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos con una cinta roja en los bordes de las medias, con zapatos marrón oscura simples. Maria estaba acompañándolos con su vestido de lolita que tenía antes cuando se conocieron la primera vez, ella no iba a asistir a la escuela con ellos pero estaría vigilando por si algún demonio aparecía.

Sin embargo algo parecía estar mal, Mio tenía los ojos cerrados y un leve ceño fruncido, Maria solo estaba disfrutando el paseo y no parecía estar enojada ni nada por el estilo. Ban sabía que es lo que pasaba, y la verdad….no había forma de corregirlo.

-"Mio….¿no hubiera sido mejor que usaras el uniforme de Kuoh?"

-"Hmp…."

-"¿Sigues enojado por lo que….paso en la mañana?"

-"¿Por qué estaría enojada? Se nota que disfrutaste mucho tu despertar en la mañana…."

Ban solo pudo suspirar en molestia, como iba él a saber….que esta mañana amanecería….con una Rey Demonio en una posición muy intima en su cama.

 **Flashback**

Ban estaba en su cama….aparentemente solo, por alguna razón sentía que algo estaba encima de él, repasando su cuerpo….hasta llegar a su ¿entrepierna?

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, mirando a los lados y trato de levantarse pero no pudo, una pequeña risilla muy conocida para él se escucho, mirando arriba encontró un par de ojos verdes cerúleos y largos mechones rizados de cabello rubio que estaban bajando y posándose en su pecho. Podía sentir un par de montículos redondos y suaves bien apretados a su pecho, además de unas piernas bien torneadas a ambos lados de su cintura.

-"Oh ¿ya te despertaste….cariño?"

La persona encima de él era claramente una mujer. Por lo que sentía con su cuerpo, ella tenía un cuerpo más que bien desarrollado. La chica de ojos verdes y pelo rubio hasta la cintura, con unos cuernos de demonio grandes color violeta claro encorvados hacia abajo, con un cuerpo perfectamente torneado y muy femenino, y unos pechos copa D+ o incluso E+. La mujer estaba totalmente desnuda y estaba sentada encima de la pelvis de Ban, usando su mano para poder sacar su hombría, y seguir con lo que obviamente pensaba hacer con él. Ban la reconoció al instante, en especial cuando ella dejo ver sus alas de demonio a nivel de su cintura y su cola de demonio con punta de flecha.

-"Mammon….¿A qué debo tu visita? Han pasado muchos años seguro desde que viste el infierno"

-"Me tomo un tiempo el encontrar tu casa, además quería verte, ahora que tienes 18 años estoy segura que podremos consumar nuestro amor de una vez por todas…." Dijo ellaya sacando su miembro erecto y levantándose para poder meterlo en su feminidad.

-"Nnngghh….Mammon tienes 500 000 hijos ya, se que mi padre y yo te ayudamos a saldar tu deuda, pero realmente quieres….nngghh….tener más hijos" preguntaba él mientras sentía como sus paredes internas apretaban su miembro.

-"Ah….aaahhh, si lo quiero. Todos mis hijos ya se fueron del "nido", ahora podre concentrarme en criar al nuestro….ha pasado mucho desde que estabas dentro de mí, tengo el orgullo de haber sido la que tomó tu virginidad después del todo" dijo mientras subía y bajaba su cadera para poder sentir más placer.

Era cierto después de todo, Ban tenía 16 años en ese entonces así que las cosas eran….diferentes. para empezar su padre le entreno un poco más durante sus 10-14 años en el nuevo infierno y el inframundo cuando Wibert aún estaba vivo. Sin embargo, fue Ban quien condujo su propio entrenamiento a los 15 años de edad, y para esto….él mismo se arrojo al infierno profundo, donde los pecados capitales reinaban, su idea era la de un entrenamiento de supervivencia para volver más fuerte y desarrollar mejor su poder y el control sobre este.

Él bajo cada uno de los 9 círculos, enfrentando y matando poderosos demonios en el transcurso, esto ayudo a que desarrollara sus nuevas habilidades. Por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo para que se ganara atención de las 7 Pecados Capitales, cada uno por diferentes razones. Antes de llegar al último círculo, ya se había enfrentado a Satan en batalla, así que pronto Belial había dado órdenes para lo capturaran vivo y lo llevaran ante ella y los demás Pecados.

Curiosamente cuando Ban llego al noveno círculo, justo también pasaba….la caída de Lucifer al infierno, caminando por el Cocyutos el rio que congela a los pecadores, sin congelarse ni nada, llego para ver al ángel ser molestada por otra demonio. Después de que resolvieran sus cosas Ban se hizo presente, a ambas les sorprendió ver a un humano en el infierno, después de eso fueron al Pandemonion para conocer a los Pecados. La primera impresión fue con Satan, quien reconoció a Ban y rápidamente se enfrentaron, pero él había mejorado desde su último encuentro así que pudo vencerla y entrar al edificio de reunión de los Pecados. Las primeras impresiones: aparte de la llamada Levi y la pelo rojo rosáceo, todas las demás se comportaban como cualquier demonio de alto rango. Al final Lucifer intento escapar al mundo humano, pero Ban la derroto y se la llevo con él junto a Leviathan, al haber conseguido sus nuevos poderes de Señor Demonio seguro causaría problemas en la tierra. No le costó mucho prácticamente romper su preciado orgullo y demostrarle….¿Quién era el más de los dos?, lo malo fue que ahora debía lidiar con que "Levi" tratara de violarlo.

Como sea cambiando de tema, al cumplir los 16 años, Ban ya era una leyenda que infundia miedo en los demonios más fuertes del Infierno Profundo, exceptuando a los Pecados con los que él desarrollo….algunas amistades del tipo Tsundere (*COUGH* Lucifer y Satan*COUGH*). Pero tuvo una relación más profunda con Mammon del pecado de la Codicia, y todo eso ocurrió un día cuando él se quedo en su casa ayudándole a criar a sus múltiples hijos, muchos de ellos se encariñaron con él y lo respetaban así que era como una segunda casa y una segunda familia. Pero ese día, aunque el Infierno carezca de tiempo claro, Mammon se atrevió a darle una pequeña droga, no para hipnotizarlo….sino para "calentar" las cosas entre los dos.

Ya en la pubertad, Ban aprendió a controlar su impulsos, especialmente al estar en el Infierno, pero Mammon logro romper ese autocontrol. Ese día los dos tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pasando a ser un hombre, y en caso de la Demonio….bueno ella fue la primera en disfrutar de las caricias de Ban, ella le enseño como complacer a una mujer con su cuerpo para practicar, la mujer disfruto de muchas horas de placer con él, mejor de lo que sintió con su marido.

Las cosas se pusieron peor para él cuando se enteraron de su relación con Mammon, en especial cuando las primeras en enterarse fueron Asmodeus y Belial. La primera lo secuestro para poder disfrutar de él y volverlo su esclavo, pero la voluntad de la Demonio se rompió antes que la de Ban y ella termino siendo adicta a su miembro; en cuanto a Belial….bueno, ella no duro más de 2 sesiones con Ban, prácticamente se corría cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella. De ahí siguieron las demás según este orden: Levi, quiso empezar para no quedarse atrás en su competencia con Asmodeus; Satan, aunque parezca increíble después de tantas batallas, al final ella no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre él teniendo sexo en una planicie de hielo, la cual se convirtió en un terreno volcánico por todo el fuego que Stan liberaba mientras gemía con cada penetración de Ban a su feminidad; Lucifer, se puso difícil siempre al principio, pero cuando comenzó disfrutar del sexo se puso muy sumisa; Belphegor y Beelzebud tuvieron sexo con él al mismo tiempo, fue la primera vez que las dos dejaron de ser adictas a sus pecados y disfrutaron algo más.

Ban se sintió un poco mal, más por dejar que sus instintos tomen control que porque tuvo sexo con las Demonios, así que termino su entrenamiento y se fue del Infierno Profundo rápidamente. Después de eso siguió su entrenamiento en los reinos celestiales, hay también atrajo mucho la atención de las virtudes, especialmente Sariel el ángel de la humildad.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora mismo parecía que Mammon y Ban iban a pasar un buen rato juntos. Poco a poco la demonio comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con la que bajaba y subía, y Ban solo pudo gruñir en satisfacción mientras llevaba su mano izquierda para agarrar y masajear el derrier y los pechos de su pareja, con los gemidos que Mammon soltaba seguro Mio y Maria se abrían despertado, pero ella lanzo un hechizo para sellar el cuarto aprueba de ruidos. Así que tenían toda la madrugada para poder disfrutar, fue desde las 4:30 a las 5:50 de la mañana el tiempo que estuvieron teniendo sexo, fue corto pues Ban tenía que prepararse para la esuela. Al final ambos estaban bien abrazados mientras dormían en la cama, con Mammon dejando a Ban dormir sobre su busto, hoy en día ella era fértil así que seguro terminaría embarazada….ya que no lo dejo salir de su interior durante toda la sesión.

Por supuesto el problema vino después….cuando Mio fue a llamar a Ban a su cuarto….y los encontró a los dos desnudos en la cama.

Esa es la razón del enojo de Mio con Ban, incluso después de presentarla como la Reina Demonio que representaba el Pecado de la Codicia, no evito que Mio se enojara mucho con ella, y lo peor fue que ella decidió quedarse en la casa para vivir con ellos.

Ban se acerco más a Mio y llamo su atención, incluyendo a Maria, después del todo tenían que saber la situación y otras cosas que él ya conocía pero ellas no.

-"Puedes seguir enojada conmigo si quieres….pero ahora debo decirles unas cosas….respecto a la escuela a la que asistiremos"

-"¿de qué se trata Ban-san?" pregunto Maria.

-"Bueno. Primero que nada, deben saber que esta ciudad es muy concurrida para seres únicos y guerreros poderosos, además de los demonios que las persiguen…."

-"¡Espera! ¿de qué hablas?" dijo Mio algo alarmada.

-"Me refiero a que no solo hay demonios en esta ciudad, también los hay en la escuela a la que asistimos" esto preocupo a las dos.

-"Claro que….a esos no les importa ir tras de ti, por ahora. La escuela y gran parte del pueblo, son territorios de dos clanes demonio del Nuevo Infierno, los cuales son Gremory y Serafall….de hecho dos de los descendientes de las casas asisten a la escuela"

-"¿S-se puede confiar en ellos?" pregunto cautelosa Mio.

-"Tal vez, pero lo bueno es que significa que los demonios tras de ti, tendrán que pensarlo dos veces antes de querer atacarte en la escuela, es una protección extra muy útil"

-"¿Qué más hay que saber?" pregunto Maria.

-"….También hay Ángeles Caídos en este lugar, son unos bastardos oportunistas, aunque estén liderados por Azazel no bajen la guardia, por lo general les gusta divertirse matando humanos o demonios menores. Claro que….si alguno intenta hacerles algo….yo lo encontrare y lo mataré lentamente….." esto asusto un poco a las dos pero estaban tranquilas de saberlo.

-"También hay Ninjas…."

-"¿D-disculpa?" dijo Mio incrédula.

-"Si bueno….mejor conocidos como Shinobis, es una profesión secreta, que solo algunas familias y personas ejercen. Conoces la Academia Hanzo ¿verdad?"

-"Escuche de ella, pero no sé más que es una escuela de niños con padres acaudalados o algo así" respondió Mio.

-"En cierto sentido sí, pero tiene una parte oculta para entrenar Shinobis. También ten en cuenta que no todos los Shinobis son iguales, incluso entre ellos está la división del Bien y el Mal"

-"Como en cualquier parte" dijo Maria razonando.

-"Cierto, de hecho mi padre conoce a una familia de Shinobis, yo soy amigo de la nieta del patriarca de la familia, con la cual me encontré ayer"

-"Así….¿Qué más hiciste ayer?" pregunto sarcásticamente Mio.

-"Bueno también ayude un poco a otras Shinobis, y enfrente y mate a un ángel caído….como sea, la cuestión es que al menos ahora sabes cuál es la situación en que estamos. Podemos al menos intentar formar una alianza con las casas Gremory y Serafall"

-"¿Qué hay de los ninjas?" pregunto Maria.

-"No puedo afirmar que podrían ayudarnos, pero tengámoslo como una opción futura. Ya estamos llegando a la escuela, supongo que hasta aquí llegas Maria"

-"Claro, estaré vigilando los alrededores" dijo Maria.

-"Espero entonces no tengas problemas con las autoridades" dijo Ban.

-"No te preocupes, tengo aquí un licencia de conducir, falsa pero seguro pasable" dijo ella mostrando la tarjeta.

Ban no comento nada, solo esperaba que los policías fueran lo suficientemente idiotas como para tragarse esa absurda broma. Él y Mio empezaron a caminar para pasar las puertas de las rejas de la escuela mientras Maria se despedía detrás de ellos, actualmente Ban ya debía haber terminado la escuela….pero con sus viajes no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir sus clases así que al menos tenía que terminar el tercer año, seguro Mio empezaría en segundo.

Mientras caminaban los dos juntos por el pasaje a la facultad, muchos comenzaban a murmurar al verlos, los chicos por supuesto comentaban de los pechos copa G de Mio, y como querían quitar del camino a Ban para poder ligar con ella. Razón por la cual, Ban se detuvo y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de MIo para apegarla a él luego miraba a los chicos dándoles una mirada llena de tanto odio….que los pobres tontos rápidamente desviaban la mirada, los más cautos se iban rápido a sus clases. A pesar de que vieron que era manco, algo les decía que fácilmente les podía patear el trasero si ponían a prueba su paciencia.

Mio por otro lado se ruborizo un poco al ver como su hermano mayor la defendía, por supuesto que también ella estaba molesta….de lo mucho que las otras chicas miraban a Ban, ella recordó que esta escuela solía ser solo de chicas antes y recientemente cambio a mixta, así que el número de mujeres era mayor. Ella podía escuchar como las chicas comentaban acerca de SU hermano mayor.

-"Vaya míralo, esa melena gris hasta la espalda le queda bien…."

-"Es manco, pero se nota que se ejercita bien"

-"Esos ojos rojos se ven fieros, Aaahhh es todo un ejemplar masculino aún sin un brazo"

-"¿Creen que esa chica con él sea su novia?"

-"Tal vez sean familiares"

-"En ese caso me gustaría conocerlo más….íntimamente"

Era de los tantos comentarios que Mio escuchaba de las chicas, y no le gustaba un poco. Mientras iban caminando Ban y Mio escucharon a alguien gritar.

-"Es el quinto elemento….¡Harem!"

-"¡Lo que nos espera es una vida llena de pechos!"

Decía un trío de estudiantes de la escuela guiándose por sus uniformes, parecían estar emocionados por la escuela….pero por una razón distinta. El primero en gritar era un chico de pelo marrón en punta y ojos color marrón, de estatura promedio apenas llegando a los hombros de Ban, llevaba un polo rojo en vez de la camisa de la escuela; el otro que grito parecía ser un tipo con la cabeza rapada pero con un poco de vestigios de pelo comenzaba de crecerle, unos centímetros más alto que el primero; había un tercero, el cual tenía lentes rectangulares y pelo negro, el cual adopto un pose pensativa.

Mio miraba disgustada al trío de idiotas, Ban solo sentía lastima y no le prestó atención alguna, justo entonces paso por un camino arriba de la colina donde esos tres estaban echados, otro estudiante masculino. Este tenia el pelo rubio corto con flequillo al frente, ojos azules y un rostro que al parecer delataba un su atractivo masculino. Como una prueba de eso tres chicas gritaron emocionadas y se acercaron para invitarlo a salir con ellas, el chico rechazo cortésmente la invitación diciendo que debía ira a su club. El trío de pervertidos comentaron el nombre del chico rubio, Yuto Kiba de la clase 2-C, y como porque era popular con las chicas era su más odiado enemigo, quejándose porque era popular al ser apuesto e inteligente.

- _"Realmente….patético"_ Dijo mentalmente Mio, mientras que Ban solo sacudía la cabeza en decepción.

Después vieron a los tres agarrar sus cosas para irse….a hacer cualquier otra cosa pervertida, Ban y MIo decidieron seguir su camino al edificio donde estaban los lockers, la pelirroja comentaban como era raro que siendo recién fin de verano no tuvieron que molestarse con lo de transferirse de escuela, Ban le comento que su padre al parecer pidió un favor a alguien que trabaja en la academia.

Llegando a los lockers y cambiando sus zapatos, Mio le dijo a Ban que no se le pegara tanto en la escuela, aunque obviamente tampoco quería que otras chicas se le pegaran a él. Ban entendió que al parecer no quería que descubrieran que ambos viven juntos, una razón válida, él por otro lado debía ir al salón de profesores.

Caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, él pudo fácilmente sentir la presencia de un…Diablo de Alto Rango, observándolo, así miro a la parte superior de las escaleras….encontrando a una mujer de 17 años mirándolo con detenimiento y algo de cautela. Su pelo negro cortó hasta el cuello, de piel semipálida y ojos violetas con anteojos rojos ovalados, su cuerpo era muy femenino pese a tener un busto copa B.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y no dijeron nada por un rato….rompiendo el trance Ban dio una leve reverencia y continuo su camino, la mujer lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista mientras sonreía levemente. Ban estaba algo molesto, pero era inevitable lo que paso, después de tanto tiempo termino rencontrándose con Sona y muy pronto también con Rias y Akeno.

Llegando al salón de profesores, encontró al contacto de su padre en la academia, el profesor a carga de su clase, Sakazaki Mamoru. Quien lo recibió con un buen apretón de manos a su mano izquierda, este le pregunto si le hacía falta una prótesis, pero Ban le dijo que estaría viniendo los demás días con su propia prótesis, solo por hoy no la trajo.

Su profesor lo guio y entraron a su clase, causando un buen revuelo en las chicas que lo vieron y por supuesto celos en los chicos la reacción que causo. Ban observo el salón, rápidamente ubicando a Mio….y a otras 3 chicas conocidas para él. Su hermana la verlo desvió la mirada para fingir ignorancia, él solo sus piro y procedió a presentarse escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, dándose la vuelta para terminar de presentarse.

-"Me llamo Ban Toujo, no me pregunten por qué tengo ese nombre, solo quiero tener un vida escolar normal así que espero llevarme bien con todos"

-"Te sentaras en la segunda fila, segunda columna de tu derecha" indico el profesor el asiento vacio.

En la primera fila y primera columna estaba sentada un de las 3 chicas que Ban reconoció. Una chica de 16 años con pelo celeste largo hasta el cuello con una diadema en la parte superior frontal, ojos amarillos de largas pestañas, un pequeño mechón de su cabello esta trenzado en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y su figura muy femenina está bien dotada con un busto copa C. vistiendo el uniforme femenino de Kouh.

-"Oh, Nonaka como eres la representante de clase, muéstrale la escuela. Que te ayuden Gremmory y Himejima si pueden"

-"Si" respondió la chica de pelo celeste levantándose de su asiento.

Las otras dos mujeres mencionadas también afirmaron desde sus asientos. Ambas tenían una figura femenina muy esbelta y unos pechos copa G+ y H, la primera tenía el pelo rojo carmesí largo hasta los muslos con un pelo en la parte superior a modo de Ahoge y con dos mechones largos bajando a ambos lados de su rostro además de un flequillo en la frente, ojos azul celeste algo verdoso y con piel clara; la segunda chica tenía el pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo que llega hasta sus pies, ojos color violeta y piel clara, su cabello está atado con un listón naranja claro. Las dos parecen tener 16 años, además parecían felices de ver al nuevo estudiante. Antes de poder seguir sonó la campana de cambio de hora, a lo que el profesor llamo a que todos se formaran en el pasillo para ir al gimnasio.

Ban iba a seguir pero entonces alguien llamo a su nombre.

-"Ban"

-"Oh….ha pasado mucho tiempo, y te has vuelto más linda" dijo él, susurrando la última parte solo para los dos.

La chica solo se ruborizo un poco y luego procedió a abrazarlo fuertemente de la cintura y la espalda, dejando libre el brazo izquierdo, de modo que Ban correspondió al abrazo, descansando su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la chica. Por supuesto que….esto fue delante de toda la clase, muchas de las chicas estaba ruborizadas de lo afectuoso que era el abrazo entro los dos….así como también se morían de los celos de lo rápido que la representante reclamo al nuevo, lo mismo fue con los chicos que miraban miradas llenas de odio a Ban por lo rápido que consiguió un abrazo el primer día.

Las otras dos chicas, de pelo rojo y negro, también tenían un leve tic en el ojo por la abierta expresión de afecto. Pero fue Mio, quien estaba más sorprendida y enojada de lo que pasaba. Así que decidió exigir una explicación a su "hermano"….y la representante de clase.

-"¡¿Q-Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!"

-"Ah….oh lo siento, es que…." Dijo Ban un poco apenado por la escena que hicieron frente a todos.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ban" dijo la chica mirando a Ban a los ojos.

En efecto él pudo recordarla, en aquel entonces era una niña, ahora era una hermosa chica de 16 años. El tiempo realmente la ayudo a crecer muy bella y hermosa, seguro también era más fuerte ahora, desde que él le enseño y practico junto a ella esgrima con katana.

-"Si ha pasado mucho tiempo Yuki, realmente….me alegra volver a verte" dijo él, a lo que ella reforzó su abrazo en felicidad.

-"¡Suéltalo de una vez quieres! A-Abrazándolo de la nada ¿No te parece extraño?" dijo Mio separándolos a los dos, mientras le preguntaba a la chica llamada Yuki, con las mejillas rojas.

-"No realmente, es algo normal para nosotros" respondió ella sin ningún problema ni vergüenza..

-"¿Huh? H-Hey Ban ¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Mio enojada.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruse-san" le dijo Yuki.

-"¡C-Claro que me incumbe! ¡Yo estoy viviendo con él!"

-"Aaaaahhh….creo que no debiste decir eso…." Dijo Ban .

Mio se precipito en decirlo….en voz alta, por lo que ahora todos los que aún estaban en la clase estaban sorprendidos, Ban solo suspiro en molestia un poco, pero aprovecho para revisar el salón. Aparte de ver a las otras dos chicas que reconoció, logro captar la presencia de un….intruso. El chico tenía el atuendo de estudiante de Kuoh y parecía estar durmiendo, con sus pies encima de la carpeta y su cabeza apoyado por sus brazos hacia atrás, además tenía un manga cubriendo su cara. Pudo notar que tenia pelo verde negruzco.

Era obvio para él que….era un demonio infiltrado, seguro estaba aquí para encontrar una oportunidad para atacar, obviamente estaba aquí por Mio. Vaya el nuevo gobernante del Inframundo es temerario….o un estúpido, si esto se llega a saber, seguro los Maous no dudaran en ayudar a derrocar al nuevo Rey Demonio. Bueno no es como si el demonio vaya a poder hacer algo, no mientras él este en la escuela también.

Las clases fueron normales….aparte de que Ban pudo escuchar "Trio de Pervertidos", andar de mirones cerca a los vestidores del club de Kendo. Todo esto lo dedujo cuando escucho el doloroso aullido de uno de ellos al ser apaleado por las chicas….fuera de todo eso no hubo ningún problema. Aunque por lo que sucedió al principio de clases, Mio no quería hablarle y al parecer….los pocos chicos de su clase le lanzaban unas miradas de odios por su….afectivo reencuentro con Yuki, curiosamente cada vez que Ban volteaba a verlos estos desviaban la mirada asustados.

Ahora mismo estaban en periodo libre, Ban se quedo en clases sentado en su lugar, hasta que vio entrar a Mio, la cual conversaba con dos chicas. Una de pelo rubio parduzco hasta la espalda superior y la otra de pelo verde medio oscuro corto, seguro sus nuevas amigas.

-"Mio" llamo Ban.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Cómo haremos con el almuerzo?  
Mio observo a sus dos amigas hablando entre ellos, cuchicheando acerca de algo, recordando de lo que paso antes se volteo para responder a su hermano, con mueca de enojo pero….con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-"¡Puedes comprarte algo de la cafetería no! O ¡¿Por qué no comes junto a tu amiga de la infancia?" después de decir eso se paso de largo a su sitio en clases, seguida de las otras dos chicas.

Ban solo suspiro en molestia, al parecer será mejor que vaya a comer solo hasta que ella se calme, justo entonces alguien se le acerco.

-"Que mal te está yendo "nuevo". Me llamo Takigawa, es un gusto conocerte"

Era el demonio en cubierto en la escuela, un tipo de estatura promedio pero no mayor que Ban, con pelo negro verduzco en punta hacia arriba y ojos azules medio purpura. Al parecer buscaba….hacer amistad con él, seguro para poder tener una ventaja, como sea por ahora Ban le seguiría el juego.

-"Ban….es un gusto"

-"Parece que tienes problemas el primer día, si quieres puedes acompañarme en el refrigerio, tengo un lugar para poder comer sin que nos mol-"

-"No te preocupes Takigawa-san, nosotras acompañaremos a Toujo-kun"

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la chica que hablo, se trataba de la mujer de pelo rojo carmesí, que estaba acompañada de la de pelo negro con cola de caballo. Curiosamente en el momento que ellas dos aparecieron el tal Takigawa se puso tenso, las dos chicas también estaban en guardia aunque no lo mostraran, Ban pudo ver fácilmente la situación, tal vez….los miembros de las casa Gremory y Sitri no quieran formar parte de esto….pero tampoco dejaran que hagan de las suyas en su territorio. Formar una alianza era una opción más que correcta, pero primero debería preguntarle a Mio y Maria.

-"Y-Ya veo...en ese caso me retiro, disfruten su almuerzo juntos" dijo mientras se apresuro a irse.

-"Así que….vamos a comer juntos, Rias y Akeno. Igual que con Yuki, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos"

-"Mucho tiempo, Ban-kun. Extrañaba mucho cuando limpiabas mis alas" comento la de pelo negro, llamada Akeno, en voz baja.

-"Es cierto Ban, te parece si vamos a nuestro club para poder comer juntos" pregunto la de pelo rojo carmesí, Rias Gremory.

-"Esta bien, hay cosas que quisiera discutir con ustedes" dijo Ban.

Así Ban se fue de la clase, junto a otras dos de las mujeres más codiciadas por el cuerpo estudiantil masculino, por supuesto esto termino enojando más a Mio, que conociera a la chica de antes era una cosa….ahora resulta que también conoce a otras 2 más.

 **En el club de Ocultismo**

Los tres estaban justo entrando al edificio más viejo de la facultad, entrando a la habitación la cual es muy amplia, se puede ver un escritorio además de 3 sofás, uno largo y dos medianos, también hay una mesa medio larga. Al entrar, Akeno fue a sacar los Bentos que iban a compartir, mientras que Rias….decidió darse una ducha, aún con Ban presente en la habitación.

Comenzando a quitarse la ropa: la capa pequeña en los hombros y el semi corcet en su cintura, después su falda y su camisa blanca, dejando ver su ropa interior negra con unas cintas azules de decorado. Luego procedió a quitarse su sostén y sus bragas, todo esto frente a su invitado.

Ban miraba tranquilo y sin mostrar reacción, teniendo en cuenta que él tuvo que lidiar con Asmodeus, el demonio más lujurioso de todos los reinos infernales, había tenido que trabajar muy bien su autocontrol, claro que eso no significaba que….no encontrara muy atractiva a la pelirroja. El Overlord ha entrenado mucho, tanto en cuerpo como mente, dominando sus poderes y su libido (esta parte más por obligación, y no caer en un circulo de pecado interminable con Asmo-chan), y también….aprendió como satisfacer a una mujer….como enseñanza extra.

Por supuesto que….él no le dijo a nadie de eso, y sería mejor que ninguno de sus conocidos (cuya mayoría son mujeres) se enteraran de eso, con que Mio lo sepa, pues lo experimento la noche del contrato, estaba bien. ahora mismo Ban solo se sentó en el sofá, mientras Rias se metía a la pequeña ducha que había en la habitación, Akeno llego y le dio su Bento para empezar a comer. Él le agradeció y dejo el Bento en la mesa y se dispuso a comer, solo para que Akeno le quitara el cubierto y luego comenzara a alimentarlo, él no se negó pues ella es muy terca respecto a esta cosas.

-"Bien Ban-kun….dí ¡Aaahhhh!" dijo Akeno, con un tenedor con una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

-"Okay….Aaaahhh" el solo acepto su amabilidad y comió.

Ya iba por su séptimo bocado, para cuando Rias salió de la ducha, con un nuevo cambio de ropa, el cual era un uniforme también.

-"¿Estás disfrutando de que Akeno te dé de comer?"

-"Tu también solías hacerlo….cuando estaba de huésped en tu mansión, recuerdo que a Akeno y tu les gustaba cocinarme, de hecho hasta a Grayfia-san también lo hacía….eran buenos tiempos esos" dijo Ban aceptando otra bocanada de parte de Akeno.

-"Cierto….pero entonces decidiste irte para continuar entrenando, y ni siquiera te molestaste en despedirte de nosotras….o de Grayfia-san, ella estaba muy enojada" dijo Rias sentándose frente a él y empezando a comer.

-"Eso significa que si me encuentro con ella….a lo mejor me dará un buen golpe a la cara" ' _si es que no una patada a la entrepierna primero'_ dijo y pensó él algo preocupado.

-"Tal vez….ahora mismo tengo otra cosa que preguntar, o más bien que me confirmes si lo que….esa situación en el inicio de clases era cierto…. ¿lo es?" pregunto Rias con semblante serio dejando de comer.

-"Respecto a que vivo junto a Mio….pues sí, es cierto. Ella está bajo mi protección, es lo menos que puedo hacer como favor en nombre de Wilbert….no sabía que había muerto….a pesar que me gustaría ir al Inframundo y buscar al bastardo que lo mato. Ahora mismo su hija me necesita más, hay muchos demonios del Inframundo que la persiguen para poder robarle el poder de su padre, y ella ya ha perdido a su primera familia….no dejaré que vuelva a experimentar ese dolor" dijo Ban con los ojos cerrados y su mano izquierda empuñada frente a su rostro.

-"Estamos al tanto del cambio de gobierno en el Inframundo, y…..del ataque a la familia de Mio Naruse, lamentablemente mi hermano y los de más Maous no podían intervenir….pues era muy posible que eso desencadenara una guerra entre ambos reinos infernales. Por lo que sabemos, la "Tribu Heroica" la ha mantenido bajo vigilancia….pero no quieren ofrecerle protección directa" explico Rias.

Mentalmente estaba feliz que Ban no decidiera ir a iniciar una masacre en el reino infernal, es cierto que el actual líder del Inframundo es poderoso así como sus seguidores….pero el poder de Ban es respetado y muy temido….por los demonios del Infierno Profundo, y esos son demonios muy poderosos.

-"¡Hmp! no me sorprende….la "Tribu Heroica" ya no tiene nada que se pueda considerar como virtud de un Héroe, todo gracias a los idiotas que conforman al consejo, y los descendientes de héroes en la tribu…..son entrenados….solo para ser marionetas de esos ancianos. Ya no hay nada que hacer….salvo destruir el actual sistema de gobierno de la Tribu, y rogara que algo mejor tome su lugar" comento Ban con odio y tristeza.

La verdad muchas veces él pensó en ir a la tribu….para llevarse a Yuki con él, y empezar una familia juntos, claro que el sabia que habían muchas otras tribus en diferentes países. Había rumores que decían que había nacido otro descendiente de Héroe….con grandes poderes, igual a él, claro que él nuca logro confirmar estos rumores, pero tampoco creían que fueran mentira.

-"Eso es lamentablemente cierto, por lo que recuerdo-" dijo Akeno pero Ban interrumpió.

-"si te refieres a que Yuki está de vigilante, eso ya lo sé, no es difícil pensar que esa era la razón por la que estaría en esta escuela….que es casualmente territorio de los clanes Gremory y Sitri…..por cierto tuve un rápido encuentro con Sona antes de llegar a clases, tal vez deba ira a verla"

-"No es necesario, ya estoy aquí Ban"

Entrando por la puerta, estaba la chica de las gradas, su pelo negro corto y sus ojos violetas con lentes rojos. Sona Sitri, hermana menor de Serafall Leviatán una de los 4 Grandes Maous, rival de Rias Gremory y….también conocida de Ban. Teniendo en cuenta que Serafall, está muy enamorada de Ban desde que lo vio por primera vez en sus 13 años de edad.

-"Al menos toca la puerta antes de entrar Sona" dijo Rias, aunque ya esperaba que vendría aquí.

-"Hola Sona….has crecido bien, te ves linda" dijo Ban volteando a verla.

-"T-También me alegra verte Ban, y al igual que Rias….me preocupa que te involucres con la hija de Wilbert-sama, incluso mi hermana y yo queríamos ayudarla pero….la situación en el Inframundo es….muy delicada. No todos hay están de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno, pero el nuevo regente ha dejado claro que no quieren interferencias de otros reinos, o declarara la guerra aunque esto cause una masacre de todo el Inframundo" dijo Sona muy seria, pero aún ruborizada por el comentario del chico.

-"Jajaja…. ¿En serio? Sera todo un placer para mí….poner a prueba su voluntad y su poder" dijo Ban con una sonrisa divertida.

-"En lo personal prefiero que no hagamos cosas "estúpidas" Ban, sin embargo….supongo que no renunciaras a la custodia de Mio Naruse" pregunto la de lentes.

-"Claro que no….ella es mi hermana ahora, especialmente porque mi padre la adopto, así que no me podrás convencer. Sabes que para mí, los amigos y la familia son muy valiosos, además no pasara mucho para que….otras facciones….se interesen en ella y su poder. Y si hay algo que todas esas facciones tienen en común….es que lo pensaran dos veces, antes de enfrentarse a mí…."

Las 3 sabían que eso era cierto. Desde los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y otros seres como Yokais. Conocen y temen el poder de Ban, siendo algo tan único y poderoso, muchos dicen que él se ha ganado la lealtad de un dragón incluso. Esto paso después de mucho tiempo en que él se fue del Nuevo Infierno, así que ellas no sabían si eso era cierto.

-"Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sona.

-"¿Quería ver si podríamos hacer una alianza? Aún con mi poder, es más seguro si puedo tener aliados que me ayuden a protegerla, así como ustedes ya me di cuenta de que hay un infiltrado en la escuela, fácilmente se notaba que es un demonio del Inframundo"

-"Te refieres a Takigawa….es cierto, al parecer también es un observador, pero seguro aprovechara para llevarse a Mio en cuanto pueda" dijo Akeno seriamente.

-"No si yo lo mato primero, y no necesito traer mi espada o mi prótesis para hacerlo. Pero por ahora quisiera la respuesta a mi propuesta, así que ¿Qué dicen?"

 **En la calle, saliendo de la escuela.**

Las clases terminaron y todos se regresaban a casa, Ban y Mio caminaban juntos, o más bien Mio iba adelante y él detrás.

-"U-Uummm ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"

-"¿De qué hablas? Vivimos juntos, por supuesto que vamos en la misma dirección"

-"¡Hey, Mio-sama! Gracias por su duro trabajo" decía Maria saludando desde el final de la calle de donde los dejo para irse a patrullar, sin embargo Mio solo paso de largo sin responder.

-"En serio deberías pensar las frases que dices" dijo Ban al llegar con Maria.

-"Ban-san, Ban-san…. ¿Algo paso? Parece que Mio-sama esta algo malhumorada" pregunto Maria acercándose a su oreja.

-"Sí….muchas cosas pasaron, y esta algo irritada"

-"Oh ya veo….no está bien, deben usar protección"

-"No me sorprende que eso sea lo primero que se te venga a la mente, súcubo"

Dijo molesto Ban a Maria, él alzo la mirada para ver a Mio, ella miraba expectante como si buscara decir algo, con un rostro ruborizado y entre molesto y triste. Al parecer quería que le explicara lo que paso, con Yuki y después que desapareciera con Rias y Akeno.

-"Bueno Mio, escucha acerca de Yuki…."

-"Ban"

Justo entonces la mencionada llamo, Ban suspiro y luego volteo a verla, incluso si fue inoportuno él no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de quien fue….su primer amor de la infancia.

-"Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, a solas" dijo Yuki con una expresión neutral.

-"Esta bien, Mio tu y Maria vayan a la casa"

Dicho eso él se fue junto con Yuki.

 **En un Café, centro comercial**

Los dos estaban disfrutando unas bebidas en un Café del centro comercial, Ban y Yuki estaban en una mesa, pero lo interesante era lo muy cerca que estaban los dos sentados, con Ban a la derecha y Yuki a su izquierda.

-"Bueno, no creo que debamos estar tan cerca, pero tampoco diré que no me agrada….estaría mintiendo"

-"Me alegro, además no quiero que alguien nos escuche" dijo Yuki apegándose más a Ban y empujando su pecho contra su brazo izquierdo.

-"Ya veo….han pasado 5 años o más creo, has cambiado"

-"Tu también has cambiado, pero no en lo que más recuerdo. Cuando me abrazaste lo hiciste justo como solías hacerlo, con amor y cariño, aunque solías aprovechar para agarrar mi posterior"

-"La verdad no recuerdo eso, pero no suena mal. Tu sí que has cambiado….estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, casi me dan ganas de….llevarte a mi casa y a mi cuarto, y poder acurrucarnos juntos en mi cama….como cuando éramos niños y dormíamos en la misma cama"

Yuki sintió sus mejillas arder, mostrando un hermosos rojo en sus mejillas, comenzando a tener….fantasías muy vívidas….y atrevidas de lo que los dos podrían hacer en la cama….además de dormir, ella solo lo amo a él y guardo su pureza para perderla con el chi- no hombre al que ella amaba. Calmándose y recuperando la compostura, se concentro en lo que quería decirle.

-"Ban….ya no te involucres más con Mio Naruse"

-"Si ya sabía que esa sería la razón de la quería hablar….seguro la clasificaron como un objetivo de vigilancia Mitad-S, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Lo sabías?"

-"Es algo obvio, no me imagino que otra razón habría para que enviaran a un Héroe al territorio de un clan demoniaco. Además mi padre me conto un poco de eso" dijo él mientras bebía su refresco gasificado.

-"¿Entonces por qué? Tú y Jin-san se verán involucrados"

Ban bajo su bebida, sin duda era difícil explicar algunas cosas, en especial sin son secretas, pero él sabía que Yuki entendería….él confiaba plenamente en ella. Por otro lado….no sabía que pensar, de que Mio y Maria hayan decidido seguirlos hasta aquí, sin duda eran muy curiosas pero….ojala no pase que la marca del contrato se active, junto a la maldición. Dicha esperanza murió cuando él sintió el efecto de la marca aparecer, le era fácil sentir por medio del contrato que se había activado.

-"Mio está sola, sus padres fueron asesinados por demonios que desean llevarse su poder, y seguro no se detendrán hasta matarla. Ella no tiene la culpa de la situación en la que se encuentra, seguro solo quería vivir una vida normal, pero ahora ni siquiera su verdadero padre está para protegerla, así que lo haré yo. No solo para honrar la amistad que tuve con su padre Wilbert, sino porque es mi hermana….ella es mi familia ahora, tu sabes muy bien, que cuando amenazan a mis amigos o mi familia….no hay nada que pueda detenerme"

-"¿Conocías ha-"

-"Tuve mucho tiempo para viajar por todo lado, tanto reinos inferiores como superiores….el punto es. Que si la tribu de "Héroes" no la van a proteger, lo haré yo"

-"Ban…."

Justo entonces se escucho un ruido de porcelana chocando, Ban sabía que se trataba de Mio y Maria, al parecer ella decidió irse al escuchar lo que dijo, bueno ya explicaría las cosas en casa. Aunque lo que podría pasar es que Maria le dé un consejo raro a Mio, más que nada algo como…..una recompensa sexual, Dios quiera que no pase eso.

-"Entiendo que te preocupes por mí Yuki, aún después de tanto tiempo, el clan no deja de culparme de lo sucedido aquel día…."

-"Te equivocas….tú no tienes la culpa de nada" dijo Yuki triste.

-"Sé que piensas eso, pero ellos….no van a cambiar de idea respecto a mí"

-"Eso no es verdad, sin importar lo que digan los demás, tú fuiste quien nos salvo" dijo ella mientras su manos apoyadas en su piernas temblaban de tristeza y enojo por el injusto trato que se le dio a Ban y su padre al exiliarlos, entonces sintió la mano izquierda tomar su mano derecha, agarrándola fuerte y con afecto.

-"Con que tú digas eso, me haces ver que no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, créeme que no dudaría….en volver a salvarte"

-"Ban"

Yuki apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras entrelazaba su mano con al de Ban, sus dedos entrelazados muy cariñosamente, él apoyo su cabeza con la de ella afectivamente.

-"Ahora, mi preocupación principal es Mio, ella no deseaba esta vida, seguro disfruto la vida normal tuvo antes pero eso no les importa a quienes la persiguen. Yo no dejare que hagan lo que quieren, sean demonios o ángeles caídos, o cualquier otra facción. Acabare con todos si es necesario"

Terminaron su bebida y salieron del Café, Ban decidió ir a comprar un pastel para animar a Mio, seguro seguía enojada con él. Justo Yuki lo había seguido, pero a él no le molestaba, era normal pensar que ella también hace "limpieza" de demonios callejeros, aunque esto lo preocupaba un poco.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Realmente no puedo, sé que eres fuerte….pero aún tengo dudas de que puedas derrotar a los demonios que persiguen a Mio Naruse"

-"Yo diriaque más bien te preocupa lo que me pieda pasar ¿verdad?"

-"Pero…."

-"Créeme cuando te digo que yo no perderá….ni mucho menos moriré, aunque más que nada quisiera no te hubieran involucrado en esto"

-"Eso es imposible" dijo ella mientras materializaba dos guantes metálicos y una katana mediana.

Rápidamente toma una postura de Iaido, y lanzo un ataque detrás de ella, manifestando un aura verde. Un demonio encapuchado estaba materializándose justo detrás de ella, pero murió al instante que recibió el ataque. Tranquilamente ella envaino su espada mientras miraba al piso, Ban la miro tranquilo y analizo bien todo lo sucedido.

-"No está mal Yuki, has dominado bien las enseñanzas que te di, y mejoraste por tu cuenta. Aunque….te falto uno"

Al oír eso, se volteo inmediatamente para atacar, solo para quedarse sorprendida al ver detrás de Ban.

Era un demonio de categoría "Brute", más grandes y fuertes….el mismo que tenia múltiples espadas largas encorvadas, de color rojo con blanco, atravesando su cuerpo. Especialmente los ojos y la boca. Ban chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato las espadas se prendieron en fuego, quemando el cuerpo del demonio.

-"Realmente te has vuelto fuerte Ban, pero aún así ves como es la situación. Demonios callejeros están apareciendo en mayor número, atraídos por el poder de Mio Naruse, de continuar esto, ella se convertirá en un objetivo de eliminación y si eso sucede…."

-"No dudaras en matarla….aún si al hacerlo te ganes mi desprecio. Yuki yo jamás te odiaría, y tampoco podrás matarla porque no te dejare, entiendo que es más que seguro que eso pase….pero no dejare que le hagan daño, ni a Mio ni a ti"

Después de hablar y despedirse con un abrazo, Ban y Yuki se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Ban estaba caminando por una calle con puestos que vendían verduras y demás ingredientes, la verdad seguía pensando en lo que dijo Yuki...si ella no cumplía sus órdenes, seguro enviarían a otros miembros de la tribu para hacerlo. Claro que él podría contra ellos sin problema, además ya tiene una alianza con Rias y Sona, además es seguro….que los demás Pecados Capitales vengan a visitarlo….o por ende también las Virtudes.

Siguiendo su camino, de repente pudo sentir una energía muy familiar, igual a la que sintió cuando se reencontró con Asuka y ayudo a ese grupo en el callejón.

-"Más Shinobis….están cerca, son 3 y una de ellas es Asuka"

Llegando al lugar donde estaban, encontró un domo negro con delineado verde claro, las pocas personas presentes parecían no poder verlo y pasaban sin caminando sin poder entrar en este. Este día sin duda era muy ajetreado, bueno él tenía tiempo de sobra para lidiar con esto, liberando su poder en su mano izquierda la apoyo en el domo y fácilmente comenzó a entrar dentro de este.

 **Dentro de la Barrera Shinobi**

Dentro del domo o barrera Shinobi, estaban librándose una batalla entre Ninjas, Asuka estaba al margen de espectadora, mientras su compañera estaba enfrentándose a una chica, tal vez de 16 años con pelo amarillo pálido largo hasta la espalda y ojos verdes, de 1.60 m de alto y busto copa G+, vistiendo un atuendo de Sirvienta inglesa color verde pero de falda medio largo y un delantal blanco con botas cafés oscuras hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Tenía una enorme espada en su mano derecha.

Su compañera era una chica de pelo negro largo hasta los talones y ojos azules de 1.68 de altura, de 18 años y busto copa G. Ella llevaba un uniforme de almirante blanco con adornos dorados y una falda blanca, con pantimedias negras y botas blancas por debajo de las rodillas, con una katana larga de funda negra mango blanco con dorado y guardia blanca, la cual había desenvainado para enfrentarse a la rubia con la enorme espada.

Sin embargo la pelea no iba a favor de la amiga de Asuka, era muy claro la falta de experiencia que tenia, aún con la gran habilidad que demostraba con su katana apenas podía defenderse bien. La batalla se hacía más intensa, con la rubia sometiendo fácilmente a la de pelo negro, con su espada cayendo pesadamente con swing hacía abajo. Poniendo la katana para aguantar la fuerza del golpe, pudo sentir que la mujer solo estaba probándola nada más.

Ya había recibido el primer ataque antes y parte de su atuendo Shinobi había recibido daño, así que volver a bloquear otro de sus artes Ninpo estaba fuera de cuestión. La rubia ataco impulsando su enorme espada hacía adelante, al chocar contra su adversario esta rápidamente se desvaneció, sorprendiéndose….pero no lo suficiente. Desde arriba de ella, la chica de pelo negro baja rápidamente para un swing vertical, sin embargo su oponente no se alarmo y solo preparo Arte Secreto Ninja, esta vez convirtiendo su espada en un cañón de brazo hecho de madera y metal, parecía una caja de madera con la boca de un cañón, posado encima de su muñeca y la mitad de su antebrazo.

Como la no puede esquivar a tiempo, recibe toda la fuerza del disparo, al final toda su ropa termina rota quedando solo en su ropa interior. Cayendo al suelo y su espada queda clavada detrás de ella, Asuka rápidamente se acerca para ayudarla.

-"¡Ikaruga-san!"

-"No me dio tiempo suficiente para usar mi Arte Secreto" comentaba la chica ahora identificada como Ikaruga.

-"¿Todas las chicas de la Facción de la Luz son así de débiles?" preguntaba la rubia acercándose a Asuka e Ikaruga.

-"Si nos llamas así, entonces tu eres de la Facción Oscura. Responde ¿Por qué están tras nosotras?"

La rubia iba a responder con otro insulto….pero entonces otra voz se escucho.

-"Si tuviera que adivinar, yo diría que solo están poniéndolas a prueba….tal vez solo "prueban las aguas" para ver si son un peligro o no. Sin duda un buen plan, pero….no me agrada para nada, en especial si pone en peligro a mis amigos o a los amigos de mis amigos"

Ikaruga y la rubia estaban sorprendidas pues eran imposible para otros Shinobis entrar en una barrera, a menos que fuera muy fuertes. Asuka por otro lado estaba más sorprendida….porque ella reconocía bien esa voz, pero no quería creer que fuera él. Se escucharon pasos acercarse, las 3 voltearon a ver a un estudiante con pantalón y blaizer negro, camisa blanca y zapatos marrones. Con piel pálida y una larga melena plateada hasta la parte superior de su espalda y que además….solo tenía el brazo izquierdo. Llegando a cierta distancia de las chicas, comenzó a analizar la situación, fuera del hecho que seguro se expuso demás. Tanto a un posible enemigo, como al grupo de Asuka….esto no podría empeorar más por lo menos. Así que será mejor concentrarse en "sacar la basura".

-"Bueno Señorita, ya dejo claro su….superioridad, la invito a que se vaya en paz. Así ahorramos tiempo….y yo no la derroto humillantemente ¿Qué dice?"

-"Ooohhh estas muy confiado, no sé de qué escuela Shinobi vienes, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado y no me subestimes" dijo la rubia a Ban.

-"Puedo asegurarte que no te subestimo, estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera podrás sacar una sola gota de sangre…. ¡Ah! y para tu información, yo no soy un Shinobi"

-"¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste entrar en la barrera, si no eres un Shinobi?!" dijo sorprendida Ikaruga, mientras Asuka la ayudaba a levantarse, incluso pudo materializar su uniforme.

-"Jajaja….si bueno, los Shinobis se sobreestiman mucho a veces, y no tienen idea de que son solo un grupo….de tantos que hay, más allá de su escuelas y tradiciones. Yo soy un ejemplo, si mal no recuerdo, la clasificación en que se me puso es…."Overlord", lo digo en ingles porque suena mejor que "Soberano""

-"Entonces qué ¿Eres algún tipo de "Rey"?" dijo en burla la rubia, y después se lanzo a atacar.

Lanzando un swing vertical de arriba abajo sobre Ban….sin embargo, Ban solo detuvo la espada con su dedo índice, fácilmente apoyándolo en el filo del arma y sin que este cortara su piel. Esto fue toda una sorpresa para ella, era como si ni siquiera la fuerza del golpe hubiera sido suficiente para cortar su piel, y lo peor era que él la miraba con neutral aburrimiento. Rápidamente salto hacia atrás y preparo su Arte Secreto Ninja, materializando su cañón lo apunto contra el chico Manco y disparo.

-"¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Niflheim!"

El ataque impacto en Ban, levantando una pantalla de humo, la rubia jadeaba un poco al haber usado su ataque por segunda vez pero sonreía satisfecha de haber terminado con el chico, Asuka e Ikaruga observaron esto preocupadas por el bienestar de Ban, en especial Asuka. Cuando el humo se disipo, la sonrisa de la rubia se fue rápidamente y quedo con una mirada sorprendida, Ban estaba ileso….con una espada de energía blanca con borde rojo en su mano izquierda, con la cual se había defendido del ataque sin problemas.

La Akunin trato de preparar otro ataque, pero él rápidamente se abalanzo sobre ella, soltando su espada a su lado izquierdo y manifestando otra igual a su lado derecho, dio un salto mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y con su mano arriba hizo un ademan. Las espadas se movieron de su posición colgando con la punta hacia abajo a los lados de él, ahora el filo estaba en diagonal hacia arriba, casi como para hacer un swing vertical o "Helmbreaker". Ban cayó a cierta distancia enfrente de la Akunin, bajando su mano de arriba abajo y hacia su lado izquierdo, y las espadas hicieron el swing vertical en diagonal, formando un corte en V.

El golpe impacto a la chica rubia, destruyendo completamente su vestimenta y su arma, impulsándola fuertemente al recibir la fuerza del impacto, a lo que salió despedida hasta caer con fuerza contra el piso a una larga distancia de Ban y las chicas. Ikaruga y Asuka estaban tan sorprendidas que tenia la boca semi abierta, incapaces de producir alguna palabra o sonido. La Akunin estaba viva pero no estaba para nada bien, su ataque fue preciso por lo que solo destruyo su arma y vestimenta, pero la fuerza del golpe dejo su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido. Sus músculos y huesos le dolían mucho, incluso respirar le dolía, y por alguna razón….ella pensaba que de haber sido su objetivo….él podría haberla matado rompiendo todos sus huesos y desgarrando sus músculos.

-"Estoy seguro que solo te deje el cuerpo adolorido, así que levántate y vete, asegúrate de advertirles a tu grupo de Shinobis inadaptados de mí….y ruega que no nos volvamos a ver" dijo Ban con fría.

-"¡*Uuugghh*V-Vas a a-arrepentirte de esto! ¡N-No sabes c-con quien te e-estas enemistando!" dijo la rubia, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie y a las justas caminar.

-"¿Eso crees? Que ingenua eres, ya te dije que ustedes los Shinobis no son los únicos en el mundo, hay personas y seres más poderosos que ustedes y los Youma a los que ustedes enfrentan. Seguro no sabían que en esta ciudad existen Demonios, Ángeles Caídos, y Héroes. Ni todos ustedes reunidos forman una amenaza para ellos….o para mí. Ahora vete y recuerda bien mi advertencia"

Tragándose su orgullo, en especial por el miedo que sentía en ese momento al poder empezar a sentir el aura de poder que Ban emanaba, retrocedió lentamente y muy adolorida….desapareciendo en el fondo oscuro de la barrera Shinobi. Ban sentía que el domo estaba desapareciendo, así que volteo a ver a Asuka y su amiga.

-"Seguro quieres preguntarme muchas cosas Asuka, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo pues debo regresar a mi casa….otro día hablaremos. Nos vemos"

Dicho eso Ban hizo que sus 2 espadas de luz roja giraran a su alrededor, creando lo que parecía un pequeño tornado que envolvió su figura, luego tanto el tornado como sus espadas desaparecieron….y él también.

Asuka solo pudo suspirar en decepción, si es cierto que quería preguntarle, pero más que nada quería abrazarlo mientras le agradecía que les haya ayudado a ella y su compañera de clases. Ikaruga por otra parte, se sentía algo humillada de que un desconocido tuviera que resolver sus asuntos, sin embargo después de ver ese despliegue de poder….dudaba que ella o incluso su tutor pudieran haber vencido a ese chico, incluso si solo tenía un brazo, además de haberse enterado de la existencia de seres más fuertes en esta ciudad, además de Shinobis….seguro Kiriya-sensei se los iba a decir pero aún así, era algo muy preocupante. Seguro Katsuragi estaría emocionada de poder medir su poder con adversarios fuertes, pero esto era serio, en especial ahora que sabía que las Shinobi de la Facción Oscura estaban planeando algo contra la escuela, esto debía reportarlo….junto con la aparición de ese joven, que parecía conocer a Asuka.

 **Con Ban, rumbo a casa.**

Caminando a paso moderadamente rápido, iba pensando en posibles confrontaciones que sus acciones podían traer como consecuencia, seguro él podría fácilmente ir y prácticamente destruir la Academia Oculta de las Chicas Serpiente. Ban sabía su ubicación, y quien daba soporte económico a esa escuela….además de las razones del bastardo ese, después de frustrar el ataque a Asuk sus amigas el anterior día, investigo toda información del grupo de las Akunin. Ahora ya no habia nada que el desconociera de ellos, incluso conocía del otro equipo de Akunin que la Facción Oscura tenía, además del Equipo de la morena que iba a asesinar a Asuka.

El punto es que él podría acabar con ellos sin problemas, pero estaría poniendo a Mio y Maria en peligro también, las Akunin tenía más experiencia en batalla y podrían fácilmente capturarlas al menor descuido. Esto significa que tendría que buscar más apoyo, además de Rias y Son, por lo que pensó que podría hacer uso de ese ritual mágico de invocación….que encontró en sus viajes.

-"Invocar un Servant….sería una buena ayuda extra para mantener protegida a Mio, además de la casa. Toda ayuda será buena, además tengo esa katana que ese extraño sujeto me dio, creo que dijo que pertenecio a Minamoto no Yorimitsu o algo así….bueno espero funcione. Ser mejor entrar de una vez"

Justo entonces ya estaba frente a la casa, subiendo las gradas, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Dentro de la casa camino hasta llegar a la sala, donde encontró: a Mio y Maria sentadas en el sofá de la sala, Mio vestía su polo amarillo y short azul; y Mammon quien estaba cocinando algo para los 4. Ban solo entro a la sala, dejando el pastel que compro en la pequeña mesa de la sala, luego se sentó en el sofá de uno para empezar a explicar las cosas.

-"Bueno, ya que las dos están aquí, les explicaré y pondré al día de nuestra actual situación"

Comenzó por explicarles que había logrado formar una alianza de cooperación con Rias y Sona, de las casa de Gremory y Sitri, así que ahora tenían más aliados. Esto alivio un poco a Mio pues al principio pensó que se reunió con ellas para tener un encuentro amoroso, pues al igual que Yuki parecía que se conocía, por supuesto que Ban le aclaro que si las conocía de antes también; luego les comunico de que Yuki estaba de enviada de la "Tribu Heroica" como vigilante para Mio, debido a que sus poderes atraen a demonios callejeros, a pesar que ellas ya sabían eso; y por último les conto de su encuentro con un Akunin y….como amenazo abiertamente con destruir a su grupo, por supuesto que Maria se preocupo y Mio le dijo que estaba loco, pero él les aseguro que tenía una idea de cómo conseguir más aliados, además de decirles que él si podía acabar con todos ellos incluso sin ayuda.

-"Y eso es todo, no se preocupen de los problemas con las Akunin, si alguna trata de atacarlas….una vez termine con ellas desearan no haber nacido siquiera. Creo que podemos dar esto por terminado y cenar de una vez, Mammon ya debe haber terminado" dijo Ban levantándose del sofá.

-"Entiendo la situación, pero después de tu encuentro amoroso, esto es un ligero motivo de preocupación" dijo Maria con un ojo abierto.

-"¿De dónde sacas que fue un encuentro amoroso? O claro….nos estaban espiando mientras fingía ser clientes en el Café" dijo Ban con semblante neutral a las dos que rápidamente desviaron la mirada, Maria tosió un poco y recobro la postura.

-"A-Aún así, pensamos que podrías estar colaborando con ella ¿Verdad, Mio-sama?"

-"¿Eh?...Sí, lo pensamos…."

-"Que poco convincente suena tu "Sí" Mio….que sospechoso" dijo él, haciendo a las dos sudar balas.

-"Fufufu….a mí me suena que la pequeña planea algo" cometo Mammon desde la cocina.

-"C-C-Como sea, claro que confiamos en ti Ban-san. pero creo que deberíamos profundizar nuestro vínculo de confianza. Eso es todo ¿Verdad, Mio-sama?"

-"S-Sí, exactamente"

Las dos no lo escucharon responder, pero si escucharon a Mammon reírse un poco, casi divertida de lo que pasaba, por alguna razón tenían un mal presentimiento. Ban no era estúpido, toda esa palabrería era para que la Súcubo pudiera salirse con la suya, e influenciar con sus pensamientos pervertidos a Mio. Bueno….que así sea, él se aseguraría que estas dos….disfruten de una noche inolvidable, solo esperaba que le duraran más de 3 corridas.

-"A mí no me vas a ver la cara Maria, pero si tanto quieres "profundizar" vínculos….que así sea. Vamos a la bañera los 3, yo iré y las esperare, vayan a prepararse….eso sí, espero que duren al menos más de 2 minutos…."

Terminado de decir eso, se fue a su cuarto para prepararse y darles lo que la Súcubo quería. Mio y Maria sentía más fuerte ahora el más presentimiento, entonces Mammon se les acerco, con unos objetos en sus manos, eran dos frascos con un liquido purpura y…. ¿dos bastones?

-"Bueno chicas, solo les diré que necesitaran esto, no creo que Ban vaya a ir "profundo" con ustedes pero necesitaran esto para moverse….en la mañana"

-"¿D-De qué estás hablando?" dijo algo alarmada Mio.

-"No me fue difícil intuir que buscaban lograr con sus argumentos, pero ahora no saben lo que les espera, así que apúrense y vayan a la bañera. Tomen estos brebajes que prepare, les ayudara a mejorar su resistencia" dijo Mammon mientras las empujaba fuera de la sala.

-"¡Espera! ¡Hey Maria! ¡¿En qué nos has metido?!" dijo Mio ahora más asustada.

-"Ya estrangularas a tu ayudante después, por ahora….ve y disfruta de la sesión" dijo Mammon con un guiño mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina para terminar la cena.

Tiempo después las dos chicas estaban cubiertas solo con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, ambas frente a la puerta de la bañera más grande en la casa, no se atrevían a entrar por alguna razón. Mio estaba algo inquieta y Maria también a pesar ser quien quería que esta situación pasara, antes de que alguna pudiera el picaporte de la puerta….esta se abrió, mostrando a Ban con su brazo prostético derecho puesto y desnudo, sin una sola toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Él las miro neutralmente y no le importo que sus rostros estuvieran ruborizados al verlo, mucho menos que las dos terminaran con su mirada clavada en su hombría, la pequeña Súcubo quería que llegaran a este punto….bien, veamos si después de la sesión aún piensa lo mismo.

-"Que bueno que llegaron, vamos a "profundizar" los vínculos de confianza entre nosotros 3, creo que será bueno empezar individualmente….ya que tú lo sugeriste Maria, tú serás la primera. Entra por favor" dijo él invitándola a entrar"

-"*GULP*¡H-Hai!" dijo la pequeña, mientras entraba nerviosa, también saco el frasco que le dio la demonio antes y bebió el contenido….por si acaso.

-"Bien, Mio puedes entrar a ver si quieres….o esperar afuera, dentro hay un espacio para que te sientes, además no tendrás frio"

-"¿Eh? Ah sí, claro" dijo ella entrando también.

Dentro de la habitación había una enorme posa similar a las de aguas termales y una pared con regaderas para lavarse antes de entrar al baño grande, realmente era como si tuvieran sus propias aguas termales. Mio encontró un lugar para sentarse y el vapor del agua caliente ayudaba a que sintiera frio al no tener nada más que la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ban espero a que Maria se diera un baño en la regadera primero, luego tomo su mano y la guio para entrar a la bañera grande. Los dos estaban a la vista de Mio, luego Ban apego su pecho a la espalda de la Súcubo, y ella sintió un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca y sentir su piel rozando con la suya, él procedió a acercar su boca a su oreja para hablarle.

-"Vamos a empezar….espero disfrutes esto, seguro querías que fuera solo Mio y yo….mientras tú grababas con tu cámara nuestras acciones. Ya que tomaste el brebaje que seguro les dio Mammon, al menos resistirán un buen tiempo, pero seguro terminaras más veces que Mio"

Luego procedió con lo que planeaba hacer, arrodillándose para poder tocar todo el cuerpo de la chica, inicio con un masaje con su mano izquierda, repasando desde su cuello hasta su pecho suave y delicadamente. La pobre Maria solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras jadeaba al sentir el calor de su mano, repasando cada parte de su cuello y su pecho, especialmente cuando comenzó a masajear sus pequeños pezones delicadamente. Luego sintió el frio acero su mano derecha tocar sus piernas, repasando sus delgados muslos por fuera y por dentro.

-"Aahhh….hhhaaaa…..hhhaaaa Ban-san, aaahhh….aaahhh….uuummmm, Ban-san….aaahhh ya no puedo….¡Aaaahhhhhh!"

Ella gimió más fuerte cuando su mano metálica comenzó a tocar su feminidad, repasando sus labios y luego su clítoris, sintiendo el frio y la dureza del metal que casi se hundía dentro de ella. mientras la mano derecha de Ban seguía masajeando suavemente sus pecho izquierdo, jalando un poco fuerte su pezón, combinando ambos tratamientos arriba y abajo, la pobre chica no pudo evitar correrse fuertemente sobre la mano metálica de Ban. Pero eso no detuvo el masaje, sino que rápidamente cambio sus brazos de posición, ahora Maria sintió el frio metal masajeando su pezón derecho mientras que una mano cálida ahora acariciaba suavemente su feminidad.

-"¡Aaaahhhhh¡….¡hhhhaaaaa! Ban-san, ya no más…. ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Mio-sama, ayúdeme! ¡Hhhhaaaa!"

Maria se corrió por tercera vez, la segunda fue por el cambio súbito de sensación de frio y calor, aún con la poción ya no creía poder aguantar correrse una vez más. Mio solo podía ver totalmente ruborizada mientras juntaba sus piernas, tratando a calmar el calor que sentía en su entrepierna, fue una muy mala idea haber entrado para presenciar esto. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y su marca de contrato también, sin embargo lo asustaba que terminara perdiéndose en el placer de sentirlo masajear su cuerpo.

Ban continuo con su masaje a Maria, empezando a notar como la chica empezó a pegar su posterior, seguro buscando sentir su hombría, así que decidió subir de nivel un poco después de todo él también termino excitándose por lo sonoros gemidos de Maria. Así que hizo algo inesperado para la niña y Mio, comenzó a rozar la feminidad de la Súcubo, la niña empezó a gemir más fuerte mientras trataba de alinearse bien para poder hacer que entre en ella, después sentir lo grande y grueso de su hombría, Maria quería que entrara en ella para empezar a disfrutar como se debe. Pero Ban solo buscaba estimular un poco su sexo, así demostrarle quien estaba al mando en ese momento.

-"¡Ah! ¡Hhhaaaaa! Ban-san, por favor yo…"

-"No….no vamos a hacer eso, esto es para que entiendas que debes calmarte y dejara esas ideas, de lo contrario volveré a "provocarte" sin darte lo que quieres…. ¿continuamos?"

-"No…. ¡Aaahhhh!"

Así Maria se volvió a correr, y siguió corriéndose cada 4 roces de la hombría de Ban contra su feminidad, la pobre chica quedo exhausta y al final termino colapsando. Al ver esto, él la cargo como a una novia y la llevo a descansar a una banca cerca a la pared de la bañera, mientras observaba a Mio mirarlo con ojos semi abiertos mientras se masajeaba un pecho y su otra mano atendía su feminidad.

Parece que ella no pudo aguantar mucho y comenzó a complacerse, pero se notaba que esperaba con ansias su turno para el masaje, una vez dejo a Maria para que descansara. Ban extendió su mano izquierda invitándola a acompañarlo, ella no dudo en levantarse y tomar su mano, los dos entraron a la gran bañera para empezar su sesión.

-"Aaahhhh…..hhhaaaaa…..¡Aaaahhhh!"

Ban empezó a masajeando con ambas manos la cintura y sus senos, también comenzó a besar y morder levemente su cuello, Mio no pudo hacer nada para controlar sus gemidos y se apoyo sobre él para dejar que más acceso a su cuerpo y explorara cada rincón. Dejándose llevar, Ban puso su rostro al lado derecho del rostro de Mio y capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras bajba sus manos a su cintura, con su mano izquierda masajeaba la parte interna de su muslo y su mano derecha repasaba su feminidad, su clítoris y labios casi entrando dentro de ella. Mio gemía fuertemente mientras dejaba que su lengua y la de Ban se entrelazaran en su beso, disfrutando más cuando lo sintió acariciar su cintura y su feminidad, esperaba con ansias sentir su hombría rozar contra sus labios vaginales, casi adivinando lo que quería él comenzó a pasar su erecta hombría entre sus piernas apegándolo a su feminidad e iniciando la mejor parte.

-"Mmmmm….Aaahhh….¡Mmmmmm!..."

Mio estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse durante el masaje, pero cuando comenzó a sentir su sexo rozar con el suyo, termino por correrse fuertemente sobre él. Cuando empezó a moverse trato de aguantarse aún más, sin duda debió tomar ese brebaje que le dio la demonio antes, pero se quedo en trance cuando él y Maria lo hacían que se olvido por completo. Después de rozarla 8 veces, Mio se volvió a correr, empezando a sentirse cansada. Así que Ban decidió hacer algo nuevo solo para ella, llevándola al borde de la bañera hizo que se sentara y abriera sus piernas, luego procedió a degustar su feminidad lenta fervientemente.

-"¡Aaahhhh! Ban….Oni-chan….aaahhhhh"

Ella tiro la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua rozar y luego entrar en su interior, sintiendo como repasaba su interior con su lengua y incluso succionaba un poco de sus jugos vaginales, mientras que su nariz tocaba y acariciaba su clítoris. Ella estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo y seguro quedaría totalmente agotada, y se termino corriendo cuando Ban decidió morder levemente su clítoris, sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y su espalad se arqueo fuertemente mientras se corría con fuerza, Ban se alejo un poco y vio como salían disparado sus jugos vaginales. Después de unos segundos, Mio se calmo y se quedo echada en el piso, su respiración hacia sus enormes senos subir y bajar hacia los lados de su torso. Ban no estaba cansado así que solo miro y se calmo más rápido que ellas, luego se fue a ver a Maria para ver que la chica se despertó y se estaba auto complaciendo mientras los observaba, pero aún así no se podía mover.

-"Bueno, ya terminamos, las llevare a sus cuartos….mañana tenemos clases así que Mio debe descansar bien, yo la llevare a ella ahora y vendré después por ti"

Ban cargo a Mio y la llevo a su cuarto, poniéndole su pijama y acostándola en su cama, dándole un beso en la frente como despedida. Luego fue por Maria, cubriéndola con una de sus camisas y metiéndola en su cama, después de eso paso a la sala para ver a Mammon. La demonio estaba guardando la comida pues al final las dos chicas terminaron muy agotadas por la sesión en el baño, así que solo sirvió dos platos, para ella y él. Sentándose los dos empezaron a comer, y no dijeron nada, hasta que él hizo una pregunta.

-"Mammon ¿En serio te vas a quedar aquí?"

-"Eso es lo que quiero, y no aceptare un "no" por repuesta. Puedo ayudarte con tu misión de proteger a esa pequeña Reina Demonio, además estoy segura que ya tienes ayuda de otras facciones…."

-"Si es cierto, las familias Gremory y Sitri, pero también pienso invocar a un Servant como ayuda extra. Por otro lado me preocupa que tu presencia, termine incitando que las una de las Virtudes venga también"

-"Oh sí, es cierto. No dejarían que su amado "Mesías" sea seducido por una demonio como yo, aunque a mí no me importa compartirte con ellas, después del todo ya te comparto con Asmodeus y las demás Pecados"

-"Bueno también me preocupa esos rumores….de que hay más Overlords además de mí"

-"¿Te interesa saber más de eso?...esos rumores también han llegado al Infierno, superior e inferior. Se dice que han son 3 a parte de ti, dos son mujeres y otro un hombre, pero dicen que hay más aunque no se saben donde están"

-"¿Conoces donde están los 3 que mencionaste?"

-"Sé que el hombre es de la misma edad que tú, practicante de la espada y que es muy bueno, se dice que te conoce y te considera un rival…."

-"Ah….él, si lo conocí una vez pero no pensaba que fuera similar a mí, ambos fuimos aprendices del mismo Maestro Espadachín, fue durante mis días en la tierra antes de bajar al infierno, fue la primera parada que mi padre hizo. Mi maestro Erhen fue quien me enseño y me ayudo a mejorar mi esgrima, así que no me sorprendería que Kaihen sea considerado un Overlord también"

-"Oh una rivalidad de la infancia, eso es interesante….Por otro lado, los otros dos Overlords, son dos mujeres, una de ellas es una princesa y la otra es una Taoista o algo así. Se dice que son muy poderosas también"

Ban se quedo pensativo, una vez su padre le dijo que pasé lo que pase, no debía ir a la rama Asiática de la "Tribu Heroica". Le dijo que la Tribu de ese país se dividió por conflictos internos, pero que ahora estaban reinadas por una familia de origen real. Le conto que los miembros de dicha familia tenían habilidades para controlar una antigua fuerza mágica de origen divino, el Árbol de la Vida. También había un grupo de magos de gran fuerza, los cuales controles unos guardianes antiguos, un lobo o zorro gigante y una enorme rana, se dice que ellos esperan siempre el nacimiento de un discípulo capaz de controlar a esos guardianes. Según su padre, ellos les habían ofrecido asilo antes, pero Gin se negó, por eso terminaron viajando.

-"Hhhuuummm tal vez tenga algo que ver con la Tribu Heroica en Asia de China, pero no sé más de ese grupo"

-"No creo que sea necesario que investigues, se dice que la Princesa, te está buscando, así que tal vez uno de estos días tal vez te la encuentres en tu puerta"

-"Jajaja….la verdad, no sé como reaccionaria a eso"

Después de terminar de cenar y lavar los platos, se fueron a la cama, en este caso Ban se fue a su cuarto y Mammon tercamente lo acompaño para dormir con él, ambos desnudos.

 **En China, Ubicación desconocida**

En lo que parece ser un pequeño palacio imperial Chino, se ve una habitación amplia con un trono en el fondo, entrando por las puertas un grupo de mensajeros se acercan al trono donde una muy hermosa mujer está sentada y otra mujer igualmente hermosa se encontraba de pie a su lado derecho.

La chica en el trono tenía el pelo el pelo marrón algo claro muy largo hasta su derrier, peinado en dos trenzas con listones rojos, y un adorno chino de flores rojas en su cabeza (creo se parece a una aguja que usan para tener el cabello largo sostenido); unos hermosos ojos verde parduzco como hojas de bosque, y piel rosácea clara. Parecía tener unos 17 años y su figura femenina era esbelta y refinada, desde de sus torneadas piernas y brazos, con una delantera copa E. Vistiendo un corcet con falda hasta la mitad de los muslos, de tela fina sin tirantes color blanco arriba en el pecho y la falda, y azul al medio de la cintura, en la parte superior de su delantera está abierto mostrando escote y la en la parte de la espalda está abierto también, con un pequeño moño rojo con un adorno amarillo y una tela purpura atada a este, ubicado en la parte de la espalda baja cerca a su falda; en la parte de sus hombros está cubierto con una tela que se une a un collarín al cuello y unas mangas largas y anchas al final pero ceñidas a la muñeca con brazaletes dorados, con diseños de de ramas de árboles con pétalos de cerezo y con dos enormes perlas rosas en los bordes de las mangas atadas con una gruesa cuerda roja, calzando unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto dorado, con un listón blanco atado en su talón derecho.

La otra chica también poseía una belleza única, su pelo blanco largo y frondoso hasta la cintura con una trenza en la parte trasera a modo de bincha, sus ojos rosáceos y piel pálida rosácea, con un cuerpo igual de femenino y esbelto que el de la mujer en el trono, incluyendo sus piernas, con un busto copa E+. Su atuendo era muy único, un leotardo negro ceñido a su cuerpo y que solo cubría la parte del torso y su cintura casi como un traje de baño con un collarín con detalles dorados en el cuello para mantener en su lugar, el parte superior de sus pechos y debajo a nivel de su vientre el leotardo era casi transparente, con una ventana para dejar ver la piel de sus senos casi al por debajo y al medio de sus senos; sus brazos estaban al desnudo y solo con unos brazaletes dorados anchos en las muñecas; a nivel de la cintura tenia además una tela azul oscuro atada a modo de falda de su lado izquierdo, la cual también tenía una tela transparente debajo de esta, esta última fluia como si de olas del mar se trataran; sus piernas estaban envueltas en pantimedias largas hasta la parte superior de sus muslo y con bordes blancos, calzando unas sandalias de suela que son delgadas a gruesas del talón a la punta, curiosamente ella parece ser capaz de balancear su peso en la punta dejando el talón en el aire.

-"Princesa Chen, vinimos a reportar" dijo uno de los que llegaron a la sala del trono.

-"Adelante" respondió la mujer en el trono ahora identificada como Chen.

-"Gin Toujo, confirmo que su hijo Ban Toujo la recibirá en su casa, por lo que podremos empezar el papelea para el viaje"

-"Excelente, Arin y yo nos prepararemos. Pueden retirarse"

-"¡Ha!" el grupo dio una reverencia y se retiraron.

La Princesa se levanto de su trono y camino fuera de la sala del trono seguida de la otra chica conocida ahora como Arin, estaban caminando tranquilas, hasta que la peliblanca empezó la charla.

-"Disimulas muy bien lo feliz que estas al recibir la noticia que tanto esperabas" comento Arin.

-"B-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y hoy lo conoceré en persona por primera vez" respondió algo avergonzada Chen.

-"Fufufu no te preocupes, yo también estoy interesada….Ban "La Espada Flameante", uno de los dos discípulos de Erhen, el primer Overlord que existió….me muero de genas de ver….que tan bueno es en la cama…."

-"¡A-Arin! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!"

-"Oh no seas tan inocente, si tu y él están comprometidos, y prometiste que lo compartirías conmigo"

-"Más bien me engañaste en una apuesta, y ahora tengo que hacerlo"

-"Nos seas mala perdedora"

-"Si claro….como si alguien pudiera ganarte en un concurso de glotonería"

-"Dijiste algo…." Pregunto Arin con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Para nada….fue tu imaginación" dijo Chen para nada asustada.

Después de llegar al pasillo donde estaban sus cuartos, las dos se despidieron y prepararon sus cosas, Chen estaba guardando las cosas que llevaría. Luego se sentó en su cama y saco una foto, en esta se veía a un chico con una melena plateada y ojos rojos, de cuerpo atlético pero que solo tenía el brazo izquierdo. Se lo observaba caminando con un atuendo de escuela compuesto de un blaizer negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

-"Pronto….estaremos juntos, hay tanto que quiero decirte, y tanto que debo agradecerte" dijo ella mientras repasaba con su mano la foto.

 **Bueno ya está listo, me tomo mucho terminarlo, en especial porque justo me empezó a doler la cabeza.**

 **Como ven decidí añadir a Chen y Arin a la historia, también añadí a Kaihen Run, rival de Ban y Overlord del grupo "Las Alas de Hayden". De hecho esto podría funcionar si hago un crossover usando a este personaje, no sé tal vez con Maken-Ki u otro anime, por supuesto usaría a Kaihen Run y Siegfried, y al menos dos de las chicas del grupo también.**

 **Publicado este capítulo, empezare con el segundo de "Mad Paradox en la Escuela Magica", luego avanzare con "El boden Salvador de Eostia".**

 **Eso sería todo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, también ideas para otras historias. Aunque no publicare nuevas historias, igual me gustaría ver que me sugieren. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Blaze x Shinmai Maou no Testament x Highschool DxD x Senran Kagura: El Héroe Supremo y sus Hermanastras**

 **Bien empecemos con el nuevo capítulo, y como dije en el capítulo que subí de "Jojo en Eostia", Kaihen Rem estará en la historia como principal rival de Ban y con su harem también. Pero él no aparecerá todavía, lo hará cuando este en el final de la primera temporada de Shinamai Maou no Testament, o tal vez después de la derrota de Riser Phoenyx. También aclaro que….el grupo de "Los Siete Solarian" estará en la historia, las primeras en aparecer serán Chen y Arin, quienes estarán en este capítulo (por lo que seguro termina siendo largo el capítulo), luego vienen los 4 que faltan junto al Archidominador Freya. Entonces serán Po el Nyomen (Paladín Guardián); Miyu MK5 (Asesina y espía); y los dos niños Ion (pelea con un Scooter con rayos lacer) y Ran Ran (usuario de una bestia sagrada).**

 **En este capítulo, Ban ya realizo el ritual de invocación de Espíritu Heróico, inicialmente seria solo Musashi pero decidí añadir a Sheherazade. La primera seguro estará a gusto con Ban, especialmente teniendo uno que otro duelo de espadas para probar sus fuerzas, en caso de Caster de Midrash, ella estará más íntimamente atraída a su Master por darle un hogar y protección, junto a una familia. En este capítulo pasara la muerte de Isei a manos de Raynare para luego ser revivido como demonio por Rias, descubriendo acerca de las facciones y demás cosas que pasan en Kuoh, también pondré un Flashback pues Ban dio una pequeña visita a la Academia Hanzo para ver a Asuka y su abuelo, de paso presenciando la discusión de Ikaruga y su hermano, además de que aparecerá la muy querida Chisato Hasegawa, en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Entonces las cosas serán así: primero la presentación de las Servants, con un corto flashback como fueron invocadas; luego Ban y Mio irán a la escuela mientras ella le pregunta que estuvo haciendo la noche del día anterior, con el flashback de Ban vigilando a Isei y su "novia", después de que Rias lo reviviera en la mañana del día siguiente, iria darle una visita a la Academia Hanzo para ver a Asuka y su abuelo (la verdad cambiare las cosas un poco, la fiesta que hicieron las chicas para el abuelo de Asuka se hizo el día siguiente, así conocerán al primo de Asuka); antes de eso viene la parte de la llegada de Chen y Arin a la Academia Kuoh, así como se encuentro con Ban y la sorpresa que le dará en la tarde con la noticia de que su padre volvió a decidir cosas sin avisarle. Hasta ahí lo dejare, por otro lado tal vez este trabajando a este capítulo y el segundo de Driffters en Eostia.**

 **Ahora presentare la lista para poder empezar con el capítulo, la nueva lista de Harem para Ban y Kaihen:**

 **-Ban: Chen, Arin, Mio, Yuki, Maria, Chisato, Kurumi, Zest, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Las Siete Pecados y las Siete Vitudes, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Hibari, Daidoji, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Haruka, Musashi y Sheherazade.**

 **-Kaihen Rem: Sei, Nayla Lastef, Xenovia, Ravel, Yumi, Yozakura, Murakumo, Minori, Shiki, Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi, Ryona, Suzune, Valkyrie y Marie Antoniette (como posibles Servants)**

 **Ahora sí podemos empezar con el capítulo. No soy dueño de nada, solo tomo prestado los personajes para poder hacer esta historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños o compañías.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra o links de imágenes, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capitulo 3.- Servants, Ángeles caídos (de nuevo) y Demonios, visita a las Shinobis. La Princesa de Solaria y la "Pescadora" Galactica llegan para quedarse con el Samurái de la "Espada Llameante", (Ban: "¿Por qué mi vida se complica cada vez más?")**

La mañana de la siguiente de un nuevo día, para Ban era otro día de trabajo, Mio volvió a molestarse cuando lo encontró compartiendo cama con Mammon….de nuevo. Ahora mismo estaban tomando desayuno tranquilo los 4 en la mesa, mientras que Rick disfruta de una siesta en el sofá, hoy tenían clases así que se apuraban para poder llegar a tiempo.

-"Ban-san, creo que Rick debería salir a hacer ejercicio o algo" comento Maria.

-"Es un dragón Maria, podría llamar la atención si se pasea libremente por las calles" respondió Mio.

-"La verdad Rick sale de la casa cuando quiere, como tiene buen control de magia puede volverse invisible a voluntad de manera que solo nosotros u otras personas que él quiera. Para que vean la buena vida que lleva…." Dijo el peli plateado terminando de comer y dejando su plato en el lavadero.

Esta vez llevaba su prótesis especial para la escuela, tenía esqueleto metálico con partes de madera en brazo y antebrazo, era suficientemente resistente para poder atravesar gruesas columnas de hormigón de un puñetazo. Seguro nadie lo molestaría lo suficiente como para que los use en la cabeza de algún patán, Mio termino su desayuno y ya estaba lista para ir clases, saliendo de casa los dos caminaban tranquilos por la calle. Aunque Ban dejaba ver que algo le estaba molestando, Mio tomo un poco de valor para poder preguntarle qué pasaba.

-"Ban…. ¿pasa algo malo? Te ves distraído por algo…."

-"Si algo paso, durante mi salida en la tarde de ayer, vi uno de los tres chicos….ya sabes esos pervertidos que no paraban de hablar de pechos y otras cosas"

Mio frunció el ceño, esa era una de las cosas que menos quería recordar de ayer en la mañana, esos chicos realmente eran despreciables si solo les importa los pechos de las mujeres, se merecen quedarse con todo el rencor de las mujeres. Ella se entero que uno de los tres es capaz de adivinar las tres medidas corporales de la chica que ve, si el cuatro ojos se atreve a mirarla le sacaría los ojos y lo mataría mil veces.

-"Oh ya veo…. ¿Qué paso que te preocupara tanto?"

-"Pues resulta que, uno de ellos se consiguió una novia…."

.

.

.

.

-"¿Es en serio?" pregunto incrédula Mio.

-"Si, suena increíble y estúpido. Si mal no recuerdo, Rias conocía su nombre, era….Issei Hyodo el chico de pelo marrón en punta. Tanto ella como Sona estaban interesadas en él para reclutarlo para sus "noblezas""

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" otra vez dijo ella incrédula.

-"Parece que el chico es un posible portador de un "Sacred Gear" o "Engranaje Sagrado" del tipo Longinus, lo cual es algo irónico por parte del destino"

-"Y ¿Qué es ese Engranaje Sagrado?"

-"Ahorrándote la explicación más larga. Son artefactos especiales y únicos, muchas veces terminan en posesión de seres humanos, unidos a sus almas por alguna razón….que desconozco. Las que son de categoría Longinus son consideradas las más poderosas…."

-"Y ese pervertido tiene uno, eso si debe ser una broma"

Ban solo sacudió la cabeza molesto, como le gustaría que ella estuviera en lo correcto, pero no…. ¿Qué clase de lógica uso el mundo para darle a ese bueno para nada el Bosted Gear, creado con el alma Gran Dragón Rojo Ddraig? Seguro por eso la ángel caído lo busco, ahora el pobre tonto era novio de su asesino, seguro en unos días lo mataria.

-"Así parece, pero lo que me molesta, es que la susodicha novia….es un ángel caído disfrazado" esto sorprendió a Mio.

-"Pero ¿Por qué estaría interesado en el pervertido?

-"Seguro solo lo quieren matar, es una regla de supervivencia eliminar posibles amenazas. Por eso tal vez deba vigilarlo, estas acciones no son normales por parte de Grigori"

-"¿Grigori?" pregunto ella.

-"Así se llama a la facción de ángeles caídos, hablaremos más tarde….oh ahí está"

Mio vio en dirección a donde le dijo Ban, en serio se podía ver al trio de pervertido y a una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura superior, ojos color rojo rosáceo. Su atuendo era de una estudiante con un abrigo manga larga color magenta, con un símbolo de P en dorado, sobre una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo a modo de moño pequeño, con una falda verde con una línea blanca en el borde, agarrando una maleta café con ambos manos al frente a nivel de sus piernas. El tal Issei estaba presentando sus "novia" a sus dos amigos, fácilmente plantándoles en cara que "él" consiguió "novia" y ellos no, parece que incluso entre pervertidos….no piedad al alardear. Presentándola como Yuma Amano, la chica parecía tan inocente, pese a su bien desarrollado cuerpo con una delantera de copa D+. Issei la presento a sus amigos quienes no se lo creían, y todavía tenía el descaro de deletrearles de cerca que era su novia, luego paso se adelanto dejando a los otros dos pervertidos derramar lagrimas de rabia.

-"Ni entre ellos mismo se tienen piedad, realmente me desagradan los pervertidos" dijo Mio con expresión neutral.

-"Bueno, no es como si esa "novia" la vaya durar mucho, vamos a la escuela se hace tarde"

Apresuraron el paso, entrando al salón cada uno se sentó en su lugar. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando entre los alumnos, además de dos nuevos pupitres y asientos en el aula, Ban pudo deducir….que nuevos alumnos estaban siendo transferidos. Entonces entro el profesor con el anuncio que todos esperaban.

-"Muy bien alumnos, ya habrán escuchado esto, por lo que confirmare ahora….dos nuevas estudiantes transferidas de China vienen a estudiar a Kuoh a partir de hoy, espero las reciban bien, y en especial a los varones, espero no las molesten demás….Ya pueden pasar señoritas"

La puerta se abrió y entraron las nuevas estudiantes con sus uniformes femeninos de Kuoh, resaltando su gran belleza. Las dos tenían casi la misma altura de 1.67 m y 1.68 m de alto, la primera tiene ojos verde bosque y el cabello color marrón claro muy frondoso y voluminoso, que está arreglado en dos trenzas largas hasta llegar a su derrier, con un adorno en forma de aguja con adornos florales sosteniendo su cabello. La segunda tenía ojos ambar con el pelo blanco muy largo frondoso que llegaba también a su Derrier. Ambas presentaban un físico de reloj de arena con una delantera copa D+ y E respectivamente, su gran belleza física y hermosos rostro dejo a todos impactados, incluso las chicas se quedaron sin habla, en caso de los chicos la mayoría estaban con cara de bobos y otros se agarraban la nariz para detener una hemorragia nasal. Mio, Yuki, Rias y Akeno estaban sorprendidas y por alguna razón….sentían algo familiar de las dos nuevas estudiantes. Ban por otro lado….se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con la Princesa de Solaria, y también con su amiga de la infancia….si bien él no la conoció la primera vez que su maestro Erhen lo llevo de visita a Solaria, pero si le contaba mucho de ella….en especial de su capacidad para comer mucho.

-"Preséntense por favor"

-"Claro. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chen de Solaria. Me moví recientemente a Japón, así que estoy algo nerviosa, espero poder llevarme bien con todos" dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"¡Hola! Me llamo Arin Hotaku, soy amiga de Chen. Decidí acompañarla en su viaje a Japón. Me pareció muy buena idea venir a conocer mejor el lugar y….conocer a alguien también. Un chico del que mi amiga no deja de hablar….ni de soñar" dijo la peli blanca mirando a Ban, recibiendo un codazo en el costado de parte de su amiga.

-"B-Bueno creo que eso es todo, vayan a sentarse en los nuevos pupitres cerca a Toujo-san" dijo el profesor.

Ambas asintieron y fueron a sus asientos, Chen se sentarían justo a la derecha de Ban y Arin detrás de ella, la princesa de incognito le dio una suave sonrisa al primer amigo que conoció, que provenía de la Tierra. Arin por otro lado al llegar frente a Ban se inclino para apoyar sus codos en la mesa de él, apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda y acercando su rostro al chico que quedo sorprendido.

Fue un muy atrevido movimiento de parte de ella, en especial porque al inclinarse la falda semi-corta que llevaba se levanto, felizmente llevaba pantimedias oscuras que llegaban hasta las cintura lo cual no dejo ver su ropa interior. Chen se sorprendió y se enojo un poco con su amiga, Mio y Yuki también se enojaron además de sorprenderse, Rias y Akeno disimulaban mejor su enojo y solo mostraba algo de clase no sabía que esperar de la situación, Arin solo acerco más su rostro al de Ban, un poco más y sus labios se tocarían.

-"Te ves mejor en persona que en la foto de Chen, de un lindo niño….a todo un hombre" comento ella susurrando para que solo los dos escucharan, entonces sintió un golpe encima de su cabeza, levantándose de golpe para sobarse.

-"Arin ve a sentarte….no interrumpas más la clase. Disculpe las molestias profesor….hola Ban, me alegra volver a verte" dijo ella sentándose en su asiento y mirándolo a los ojos, luego volteo al frente para atender a la clase, mientras Arin de mala gana se sentaba en su asiento.

Ban dejo solo asintió y luego atendió la clase, fácilmente se percato de la mirada de Mio, Yuki, Rias y Akeno….la cual exigían una explicación. Otro día otro problema, justo su teléfono sonó, sacándolo encontró un mensaje de su padre….lo que leyó solo hizo que su mano protésica apretara con fuerza su móvil, controlándose evito romper su equipo, masajeando sus sienes se concentro en las clases ya en el receso podría explicar las cosas y dar la noticia a su hermana.

Acabadas las clases muchos de los alumnos se reunieron para conocer a las nuevas estudiantes, preguntando de todo para conocerlas mejor, uno que otro varón trataban de parecer "cool" para llamar la atención, pero Chen rechazaba sus indirectas cordialmente en caso de Arin….ella ni les hacía caso alguno, estaba más interesada en el chico de melena plateada siendo interrogado por 4 chicas: dos pelirrojas, una de pelo celeste y otra de pelo negro.

Con Ban y las chicas.

-"Ban, se puede saber ¿Cómo es que conoces a las nuevas chicas?" pregunto calmada Yuki

-"Es una larga historia….fue durante los primeros 2 años después de mi exilio de la aldea, tiempo en el que mi padre y yo conocimos a quien se convirtió en….mi maestro, el que me enseño a manejar mejor mi poder y mucho más"

-"¿También pertenece a la tribu de los héroes en China?" siguió con otra pregunta ella.

-"No….ella es….de otro planeta"

.

.

.

.

-"¿Disculpa?" dijo incrédula Mio.

Ban se llevo la mano izquierda al rostro y masajeo irritado el lomo de su nariz, luego les explico la verdad de las dos nuevas chicas. Comenzando por revelarles que la Tierra y el Sistema Solar, así como la Vía Láctea se encuentre bajo el dominio de dos fuerzas intergalácticas que mantienen el orden y apoyan las relaciones entre diferentes mundos. Estas son el Imperio de Solaria y Las Alas Hayden, de estos dos Chen pertenecía a la primera, siendo la princesa y la siguiente en la línea para gobernar.

Esto realmente sorprendió a las 4, se sorprendieron más cuando él les dijo que tanto Chen como Arin son Overlords también, era algo inesperado que más guerreros tan poderosos como Ban existieran.

-"Pero ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?" pregunto Rias.

-"Antes de ir a los reinos inferiores, mi padre y yo viajamos por las tierras del Norte del continente de Asia, buscábamos a alguien para que me ayudara a controlar mi poder, si bien lo encontramos….también descubrimos la existencia de esas fuerzas intergalácticas….y las amenazas que estos combatían. Algo mucho peor que ángeles caído y demonios….dragones, una raza especial de dragones que solo viven para destruir mundos o usarlos de nido para aumentar sus número. Unos monstruos llamados Erebos"

-"Jamás oí hablar de esa clase de dragones ¿Qué son?" pregunto Akeno.

-"Para entender que son, debes saber primero….que en la galaxia en un pasado tan o más antiguo que la gran guerra del cielo y el infierno, existieron 7 seres que se llamaron así mismos "Los Siete Emperadores"…."

El conto la historia, 7 seres de gran poder que buscaban dominio sobre todo el universo, sin importar cuantos mundos debían destruir para lograrlo. Entonces 5 héroes que después seria conocidos como los 5 primeros Dioses Ancestrales los enfrentaron, matan 6 de ellos y sellando el alma del último de ellos, sin embargo este último creo a los dragones Erebos a modo de ejército para poder enfrentarlos ya que esas bestias solo le obedecían a este. Ella se llamaba Krun, la Emperatriz Dragón, al final ella cayo pero los Erebos se descontrolaron y huyeron al espacio profundo, escondiéndose en múltiples dimensiones y reproduciéndose, rara veces aparecían y atacaban mundos para poder seguir reproduciéndose, muchas civilizaciones perecieron por culpa de ellos, por eso se forma la alianza intergaláctica y las Alas de Hayden para enfrentarlos.

-"Ninguna de las facciones sabe esto….pero una gran colmena de Erebos se dirigía a este planeta, por suerte la armada Galáctica de Solaria y de Hayden lograron interceptarlos. Durante nuestro viaje con mi padre, fuimos testigos de la llegada de esos monstruos, fuimos forzados a enfrentar a los crías que tocaron tierra primero….fue la batalla más dura que mi padre y yo libramos, solo median 15-18 m y quedamos agotados después de acabar con 20 de los 450 que aterrizaron….por suerte la armada de Solaria nos brindo apoyo, ellos reconocieron nuestra fuerza y nos brindaron ayuda, el comandante y maestro espadachín, Erhen. Me brindo guía….el me entreno y ayudo a controlar mi poder, habiendo perdido gran parte de mi habilidad al perder mi brazo, él fue quien me convirtió en el guerrero que soy ahora con sus enseñanzas….De hecho muchos de sus entrenamientos me llevo a enfrentar Erebos, tanto críaas como los adultos, los cuales pueden superar los 150 m de alto"

Las 4 chicas estaban sorprendidas con todo lo que escuchaban. Monstruos que destruyen mundos, gobiernos galácticos que los enfrentan, la existencia y muerte los de 7 tiranos antiguos. ¿Qué más no sabían de Ban? Mio se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba una respuesta.

-"Eso no explica cómo conoces a las dos"

-"Bueno, solo me conocí con Chen, a su amiga solo la conozco por lo que ella me contaba. Respecto a la princesa, para poder entrenar mejor mi padre y yo nos fuimos a Solaria, además de ser uno de sus mejores pupilos, mi maestro Erhen me presento con la familia real y…..la princesa Chen, nos hicimos amigos rápido y siempre estábamos compartiendo momentos juntos, luego papá y yo decidimos regresar a la Tierra….nunca pensé que la volvería a ver"

Chen y Arin seguían respondiendo una que otra pregunta, entonces aparecieron los más indeseados alumnos, los mismos patanes que trataron de molestar a Ban, y ahora….parecían interesadas en las dos chicas nuevas. Los demás alumnos se hicieron a un lado algo asustados, Arin no se molestaba en mirarlos y Chen los ignoraba de una forma cortes.

-"Jeje así que….hay carne nueva en la escuela, y están muy bien de cuerpo y rostro. Esto es mejor, ya aburre tener que escuchar a las otras seguir hablando del manco de Ban, ustedes seguro saben que no vale para nada un discapacitado como él" decía el líder del grupo de 5 patanes.

Antes de poder seguir, Arin de repente estallo en risa, una risa claramente burlona….que empezó a irritar al líder de los idiotas. Mio, Yuki, Rias y Akeno solo miraban al pobre tonto, luego recordaron algo y ellas se llevaron una mano a la boca tratando de contener su risa, irritado porque ahora 3 mujeres se burlaban de él, estaba a punto de gritarles pero entonces Arin hablo primero.

-"¡…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! pero que estupideces dice este bruto y su sequito de imbéciles….por lo que escuche en la escuela, a quien tu llamas "discapacitado", te pateo el trasero y humillo sin necesidad de usar más de un brazo….siendo así las cosas, tu eres el único que no vale nada….como "hombre""

Muy enojado y no importándole nada, este le lanzo un puñetazo a Arin…..no esperaba más bien que la aparentemente delicada mano de la mujer atrapara su puño, mucho menos que con un abominable fuerza salida de la nada, ella torciera el brazo haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso del salón sin poder levantarse. Los otros 4 estaban sorprendidos por esto, cuando estaba por tratar de obligar a la nueva estudiante a liberar a su líder, dos de ellos fueron golpeados fuertemente. El primero recibió un palma al pecho con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus pies se despegaran del piso, cayendo de espaldas inconsciente lejos del grupo y cerca a la entrada del aula; el otro se dio cuenta en el último momento que se trataba de la otra estudiante, antes de poder reaccionar recibió un golpe de karate a modo de navaja al cuello y se desplomo de rodillas al piso para luego caer en su costado derecho sobre el piso. Los otros 2 se quedaron petrificados del miedo por lo que paso, la princesa en incognito mostraba un semblante tranquilo pero atento por si necesitaba golpear a los otros dos.

Arin no se molesto ni siquiera en aflojar su agarre en el idiota que trato de golpearla, se levanto de su asiento aún agarrando con fuerza el puño, cambio su agarre de modo que el brazo del matón ahora estaba doblado en su espalda, imposibilitando cualquier posibilidad de escaparse.

-"No quiero perder mi tiempo, así que no quiero volver verte. Lárgate con banda de idiotas….yo que sé, tal vez puedan hasta mudarse de ciudad, nos ahorrarían muchas molestias" Arin lo empujo con fuerte golpe en la espalda, a lo que el matón choco con los otros dos aún en pie.

-"¡Uugghh!... ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te crees mucho, ¿no?!...te voy a tener que adiestrar para que entiendas cómo son las cosas en esta escuela" dijo el matón incorporándose para volver intentar golpearla.

-"Vaya…. ¿y cómo son las cosas en esta escuela?" dijo una voz autoritaria.

Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del aula, los matones se quedaron petrificados del miedo, incluso su líder. Sona Sitri y su grupo de consejo estudiantil y el comité disciplinario estaban entrando al salón, abriendo paso para dos profesores más que estaban con expresiones serias y molestas.

-"Tus acciones han estado molestando a todos los estudiantes, incluso te atreviste a amenazarlos con golpearlos si se quejaban con los profesores. Por suerte para ellos….ya hay alguien que no tiene miedo, además de ser capaz de darles una paliza como es debido, él nos informo de tus acciones….De ahora en más tú y tus amigos están expulsados de la escuela, retírense del campus voluntariamente, o necesitan que los guie a la salida…."

El líder no se lo podía creer, todo iba bien en su plan de dominar la escuela desde las sombras con sus ayudantes, si alguien se atrevía de delatarlos solo debían darle una paliza. Esto no debía estar pasando ¿Quién se atrevió a abrir la boca….entonces analizo lo que la presidenta dijo, alguien que les dio una paliza…."GASP" su mirada rápidamente busco al estudiante discapacitado de pelo plateado largo y frondoso.

-"F-Fuiste….tu ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Arruinaste mi plan!" dijo mientras corría hacia Ban para golpearlo.

Ban lo recibió con un puñetazo….de su mano prostética, en el centro de su cara, lo cual le rompió la nariz y lo dejo adolorido. Aún de pie sostenía su rostro por el dolor, antes de poder hacer algo más, recibió una patada al estomago de parte de Ban, lo cual lo noqueo finalmente. Ban lo tomo de su abrigo y camisa y lo tiro a uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Casi de la misma estatura de Issei, solo mayor por un centímetro, de pelo rubio corto en punta a los lados con flequillos cortos en la frente y ojos grises. Llamado Saji Genshiro, el cual casi se cae al piso pero recibió ayuda de otros para echar a los patanes.

-"¡Hmp! Que pérdida de tiempo" dijo Arin molesta.

Chen se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, recibiendo muchas adulaciones de las chicas, jamás habían visto a alguien defenderse como ella, además del club de Kendo. Ban solo se volvió a sentar también, al menos pudieron deshacerse de los brutos abusivos.

Terminada las clases, todos salieron a sus casas, Ban iba acompañado de Mio. Yuki, Rias y Akeno los acompañaban era un momento en el que disfrutaban juntos….con uno que otro problema de celos, pues Yuki y Akeno gustaba de aferrarse al brazo de Ban, antes de traer su prótesis se peleaban por quien ocupaba su brazo izquierdo, hoy felizmente tenía dos brazos. Llegando a la entrada se encontraron con Maria que estaba esperando, Rias y Akeno se despidieron diciendo que tenían asuntos que resolver, justo entonces una niña estudiante de la escuela de pelo blanco corto se encontró con ellas. Justo cuando iban a ir a clase aparecieron Chen y Arin aparecieron esperándolos, Ban inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió su camino, las dos chicas siguieron al grupo también, la princesa especialmente se adelanto para estar junto a Ban, entonces Mio decidió prenguntar algo.

-"¡Oigan! ¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?"

-"¡Oh! Bueno….pensé que ya se habían enterado…."dijo extrañada Chen, Arin no se molesto en decir nada pues forcejeaba con Yuki para poder quitarle el brazo izquierdo de Ban.

-"¿Saber qué?"

-"Se refiere a que estaremos viviendo en la casa de Ban tambin" dijo la mujer de pelo blanco dejando de molestar a Yuki.

-"¡¿QUÉ?! Eso debe ser broma" dijo Mio incrédula, y Yuki también no se lo creía.

-"Ella dice la verdad…." Dijo Ban.

-"T-Tu lo sabías…." Pregunto Chen

-"El imbécil de mi padre me envió un mensaje comunicándomelo….así que es cierto, espero que Mammon haya recibido mi mensaje de dejar que metieran sus cosa"

-"Entonces era cierto….tú tienes lazos con los Pecados Mortales del Infierno Profundo" dijo Chen.

-"Si, era algo que prefería mantener en secreto, además hoy en día pienso hacer un ritual de invocación" dijo él.

-"Buscas más aliados, no te basta con nosotras "cariño"" dijo Arín acercándosele muy coqueta.

-"No me quejo de tener su ayuda, pero ya había decidido invocar un Servant"

Llegando a casa, Ban abrió la puerta para entrar todos, Mammon apareció con un short negro en la parte baja, y solo un delantal para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo, apenas conteniendo sus grandes senos. Mio se molesto de tener que presenciar esto, Yuki también estaba molesta de la actitud de la demonio, Chen y Arin no dijeron nada, y solo se fueron a sus cuartos para arreglar sus cosas y cambiarse el uniforme. Ban fue abrazado por Mammon, ella hundió su cabeza entre sus pechos sin contenerse en su muestra de afecto, él solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se libero luego empezó a mover los muebles de la sala para preparar el círculo de invocación.

-"¿Qué haces cariño?" pregunto la demonio en delantal.

-"Voy a hacer una invocación, estoy preparando el circulo, podrías ir a mi cuarto. Tráeme dos objetos dentro de mi ropero"

-"Claro ¿Qué necesitas que traiga?"

-"Una katana antigua y un pergamino árabe que esta junto a esta"

Preparado el círculo mágico, Mammon trajo las reliquias que se iban a usar. Mio, Yuki, Maria, Chen y Arin estaban presentes para observar, Chen llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Rick quien dormía plácidamente. Entonces Ban se preparo para iniciar la invocación, extendió su mano y recito las palabras del ritual, activándose el círculo mágico que se dividió en dos, para sorpresa de todos los que lo vieron.

Entonces un pilar de energía salió del círculo, que felizmente no atravesó el techo de la casa, tapando la vista de todos por un momento. Al disiparse se pudo ver 2 nuevas figuras femeninas en la sala. La primera, una mujer de constitución esbelta y atlética, de 1.67 m de alto, con pelo color lila claro largo pero amarrado en una cola de caballo corta que parecía mantener el pelo en punta en varias direcciones, con un largo fleco al lado derecho de su rostro, resaltando sus hermosos ojos del mismo color, su delantera copa D+. Su atuendo era ropa japonesa especialmente por el diseño, pero estaba alterada para mejor movilidad, parecia un vestido de cuerpo completo color azul con bordes bordado rojos, con cinturón ancho o Obi de diseño floreado blanco con fondo rojo, con mangas largas hasta la mitad del brazo y medias largas hasta por encima de la rodilla de color negro con patrones de rombos en los borde, zapatos negro de tacón alto, y en su cintura al lado izquierdo llevaba dos katanas de tamaño regular. Uno podia percibir que se trataba de un samurái, pese a ser mujer.

La segunda, era una mujer de 1.68m, de gran belleza, especialmente por su exótica piel morena y pelo negro largo llegando por debajo de su derrier, su delantera copa E+, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Su atuendo recordaría a vestimentas arábigas o persas antiguas, pero también parecería un bikini de no ser por los adronos dorados adjuntos a las cintas de su parte inferior, y los trozos de tela a modo de falda en esta parte, en la parte superior tenia lo que parecía un pequeño peto que solo cubría su abdomen y sus senos con detalles de plumas blancas en sus costados y sostén, en el hombro de su brazo derecho tenía una hombrera dorada con color azul en el centro como zafiro, igual en la parte del centro de su peto. En la cabeza tenía una diana echa de cuencas de piedras preciosas y un adorno dorado con un rubí en el centro de su frente, con otra parte conectada al velo que cubria su boca, en sus brazos y antebrazos presentaba más adronos dorados y guantes en forma de vendajes como de momia incluso sus dedos parecían vendados. Sosteniendo en su costado izquierdo un cetro con un pie de apoyo dorado grande, de esta parte hacia arriba era un cetro muy delgado, en la parte de arriba lleva un pergamino enrollado y sellado con cera roja, y encima de este el cetro acaba en una pequeña linterna o farol, además de un pequeño gorro a modo de pequeña turbante transparente apoyado en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Paso un tiempo después de que aparecieran, Ban miraba a las dos para poder discernir sus habilidades, la mujer samurái era de clase Saber y la otra mujer era Caster. Fuera de eso todo era normal, pero no reconocía ninguna de las dos, el pergamino que Zeltretch le dio era otra reliquia al parecer, ese vampiro no le dijo nada. por otro lado se supone que la katana pertenecía a Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Pero…. ¿no se supone que era un hombre?

Las dos mujeres vieron a sus alrededores algo curiosas, fuera de notar a las otras chicas en la sala, y les sorprendió un poco el pequeño dragón en los brazos de Chen, luego miraron a quien suponían era su Master. Un hombre de 1,72 m de alto con un físico atlético, con una frondosa cabellera plateada con unos mechones al frente y ojos rojos, su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones azules. Su mirada fácilmente mostraba que estaba analizando la situación y a ellas también, siendo ese el caso deberían empezar por presentarse. Por otro lado la mujer samurái mostraba un atisbo de interés en sus ojos, pues fácilmente se dio cuenta de que su Master era un espadachín….y uno muy bueno por su el aura que despedía su cuerpo.

La primera fue la mujer morena de pelo negro, quien camino hasta llegar frente a Ban, hizo una reverencia con toda la elegancia de una reina al saludar, luego su mirada melancólica se encontró con sus ojos rojos, los cuales le transmitieron….un sentimiento de seguridad tan agradable, que la hizo ruborizarse un poco antes de hablar.

-"Respondí a tu llamado….soy Caster del Castillo Nocturno, mi verdadero nombre es Scheherazade. Solo te pido Master que no me mates, no quiero morir" dijo con una voz triste, aunque de por si su extraña petición sorprendió a todas y las dejo confundidas.

Ban reconoció ese nombre, incluso si muchos no conocen al autor de la colección de historias "Mil y Una Noches", el cual se trataba de la última reina que se desposo con el Rey Shahryar, cuyo nombre era Scheherazade. El Rey se casaba con diferentes mujeres, a quienes después mataba sin ningún tipo vergüenza. Así que para poder detener esa matanza sin sentido. Scheherazade, la hija de Vizier se caso con el rey, planeando que después de pasar una noche con el rey, su hermana Dunyazade seria llamada al palacio pidiendo que ella le contara una historia, el rey tomaría interés en la historia que contaba y pedía la continuación de la misma, pero su reina siempre terminaba al atardecer anunciando que su historia seria más emocionante en la mañana del siguiente día. De esta forma ella pudo evitar ser asesinada por el rey, salvando a muchas otras mujeres que hubieran tomado su lugar, y la recopilación de todas esas historias fue conocida como esa gran obra "Mil y Una Noches". Aunque al final, nadie supo si ella murió a manos de su esposo o por otras razones, siendo ese su pasado no le sorprendía que le pidiera semejante cosa.

-"Reina Scheherazade" dijo él mientras tomaba su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, gentilmente "no temas, mientras seas parte de mi familia….nadie te hará daño, te lo juro" dijo mirándole directo a los ojos.

-"….Gracias, Master" dijo ella esbozando una tierna sonrisa bajo el velo que cubría su boca.

Luego fue el turno de la otra mujer, mientras que Scheherazade se acercaba al grupo de mujeres para saludar, incluso Rick se despertó y se lanzo a los brazos de la morena lamiéndole la mejilla tiernamente, Chen y Arin si sabían de quien se trataba por lo que la recibieron con brazos abiertos y le explicaron a Mio, Yuki y Mammon de la historia de la reina y el rey que mataba a sus esposas, como ella se sacrifico para poder evitar más muertes, relatando diferentes historias cada día de su vida para mantenerse con vida. Entendiendo mejor porque ella dijo eso al presentarse, Mio y Yuki se presentaron con ella y ofrecieron su amistad a la reina, una mujer muy fuerte y asombrosa. Todos regresaron su atención al centro de la sala….cuando escucharon el sonido de acero chocar contra acero, vieron entonces que Ban atrapada la katana de la mujer samurái en su mano prostética derecha.

 **Minutos antes**

Ban dejo que Caster se conociera con las demás, luego miro a su otra Servant, la mujer estaba analizándolo minuciosamente al igual que él lo hizo, seguro se dio cuenta de que también era espadachín. El aura de la mujer era de un Samurái, un maestro samurái, tal vez ella será muy difícil de convencer de aliarse a ellos….a menos que le demuestre que es fuerte.

-"Bueno….supongo que es mi turno de presentarme. Soy Servant de clase Saber, mi nombre formal es Shinmen Musashi ni Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu, pero puedes llamarme solo Musashi" dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

Y como no, nadie podría olvidarse del nombre Musashi, en especial si es japonés. Musashi es el samurái más famoso de la historia, considerado el espadachín más fuerte y hábil de su época. Aunque muchos consideran sus historias ficción, no hay pruebas de que lo fueran, sin embargo su figura es un ejemplo de la grandeza del arte del Samurái. Por supuesto eso hace referencia al hombre llamado Musashi, pero la persona parada frente a él es una mujer. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Qué el famoso Rey Arturo era una mujer también?

 **En otro Universo**

En una casa en de la ciudad de Fuyuki, un chico de 18 años, con pelo color fuego y ojos rojos, con vestimenta casual, conversaba amenamente con una mujer de 20 o 21 años, de pelo rubio recogido en un moño en la parte de atrás y de hermosos ojos verdes. Vestida con una camisa blanca con una falda azul oscuro y pantimedias negras, resaltando su belleza y su delantera copa E+.

Ambos estaban entretenidos, hasta que de repente la mujer estornudo hacia un lado, pensando que se trataba del viento frío, el chico de pelo de fuego tomo la mano de la mujer para mantenerla caliente. La mujer estaba muy feliz, aprovecho para acercarse más a él, para poder apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos se quedaron así mientras miraban al cielo nocturno despejado, viendo cada estrella.

 **De Vuelta con Ban**

Musashi se quedo mirando a Ban, esperando una respuesta a su presentación, la cual fue una reverencia algo dudosa.

-"Me parece que…. ¿algo te molesta?" pregunto ella.

-"No es solo que…."

-"Ooohhh….tal vez quieras una demostración de mi fuerza"

-"No est-"

Entonces ella se lanzo con una de sus espadas desenvainadas, el ataque era un swing diagonal semi-vertical, muy rápido para que cualquier otra persona pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Pero él no era una persona cualquiera, fue fácil atrapar su ataque y soportar la fuerza del ataque, para gran sorpresa y satisfacción de Musashi.

Eso nos regresa a la situación anterior. Todas estaban sorprendidas de lo que pasaba, Ban solo empujo a Saber hacia atrás, inspeccionando su brazo….encontrando un pequeño corte en la palma de madera de su prótesis. Si él no hubiera imbuido un poco de su energía para reforzar el material, seguro la katana hubiera cortado sin problemas su prótesis. Ahora ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué atacaste a Ban?!" dijo molesta Mio, preparando su magia y Maria se transformo en su forma súcubo, Yuki hizo aparecer su espada, pero Chen y Arin solo observaban….pero cautelosas.

-"Todo está bien chicas….por cierto, les presento a Saber cuyo verdadero nombre es Miyamoto Musashi"

Incluso con la poca cultura que tenían, Mio y Maria si escucharon de la figura conocida como Musashi, y al igual que Yuki no pudieron creerse lo que él dijo. Chen y Arin también se sorprendieron de escuchar tal revelación, muchas cosas en la historia estaban mal, de acuerdo con lo que él dijo.

-"E-Eso es i-imposible…. ¡¿No se supone que el tal Musashi es un hombre?!" dijo Mio.

-"Es cierto ¿Cómo es posible que sea una mujer? debe estar mintiendo" dijo Yuki.

-"No sé de que hablas, yo siempre he sido una mujer, además ¿Quién eres tú para decir que estoy mintiendo? ¿Acaso quieres que te demuestre?" dijo Musashi reforzando su agarre en su espada.

-"Basta….Musashi, yo seré quien ponga aprueba tu habilidad" dijo Ban.

Entonces nadie se dio cuenta que Rick se fue volando al cuarto de su dueño, regresando con una de las enormes katanas que el usaba, la que tenía una cabeza de dragón en el mango. Tomando su arma, la desenvaino rápidamente….dando un golpe al frente, pues Musashi trato de aprovechar que su "Master" parecía distraído. Quedando satisfecha con su buena reacción a su ataque, y muy sorprendida….al sentir por un momento sus manos entumecerse por la fuerza del ataque.

-"Nada mal Master, me gustaría tenerte de aprendiz. Me encargare de enseñarte a dominar todas las diferentes artes del manejo de espada, casi también como yo…."

-"Gracias por la oferte, pero no….yo ya tengo un maestro, nadie es mejor que él, ni siquiera una leyenda como tú. Para demostrarlo te mostrare algo….único"

Ban envaino su gran katana y la puso en su cintura en posición que Musashi reconoció como Batojutsu, sin embargo no esperaba….una enorme presión de energía comenzara a brotar de él, creándose una abrumadora ráfaga en forma de vórtice con vientos de color rojo carmesí girando alrededor de Ban. La fuerza fácilmente empujo a Mio, Yuki y Maria contra la pared de la sala, recobrándose las 3 dirigieron su mirada al centro del vórtice….en total incredulidad, la cual aumento al ver que….Chen y Arin no se veían para nada afectadas por el gran poder que se había liberado en frente de ellas.

Musashi estaba….petrificada del miedo, por primera vez en su vida, este poder era desconocido para ella. Jamás en su vida ella había enfrentado semejante poder ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?. Scheherazade extrañamente estaba calmada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban nublados….con la hermosa imagen de su Master, su forma galante….llevándola en brazos a sus aposentos, mirándose a los ojos profundamente. Él la dejaba en la cama….pero ella lo jalo junto con ella a la cama…..sus fantasías iban más allá, volviéndose más….atrevidas.

Ban acentuó más su postura de Batojutsu, agachándose más, desatando más de su poder….dejando en claro que su ataque era inminente. Musashi tenía que hacer algo, lo más normal para ella….seria aceptar el reto y enfrentarlo, pero esto no era algo que ella pudiera enfrentar. Con todo el pesar de su orgullo herido, ella envaino su espada y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"Esta bien….por ahora lo dejaremos aquí, pero de todas formas quiero ver de que eres capaz Master….por otro lado, no te sorprendas si me descubres más interesada de lo normal en ti"

Así termino la tarde para todos en la casa Toujo, Musashi y Scheherazade tomaron una de las habitaciones dobles para ellas, resulto que el gran poder de Overlord de Ban altero un poco la invocación. Ambas mujeres tenían un cuerpo material, en pocas palabras estaban vivas ya no eran espíritus, y aún así conservaban sus poderes como Servants, para la reina esto solo cemento su posibilidad de poder quedarse con su nuevo "Rey". Yuki se despidió de Ban al ser muy tarde para quedarse más tiempo, pero él le ofreció que si quería podría venirse a vivir con él, lo cual sin duda pensaría, Mio escucho eso por lo que estuvo de mal humor toda la cena. Terminada la cena Chen se encargo del servicio, Arin subió al cuarto que compartiría con su amiga alegando que estaba cansada, Musashi y Scheherazade también se fueron a descansar por primera vez en su nueva vida.

-"Princesa ¿Por qué vino a la Tierra?" pregunto Ban sentado en la mesa mientras Chen seguía en el fregadero secándose las manos.

-"Te estaba buscando, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, ya te extrañaba mucho….además veo que fue la decisión correcta. Y pensar que serias tan popular con otras mujeres, no pienso dejar que alguien saque ventaja de mi ausencia" dijo ella sentándose en la mesa frente a él y tomando con su mano derecha la mano protésica de Ban.

-"¿Esa es la única razón?...el Rey de Solaria no te dejaría irte a menos que-"

-"En parte tendrías razón, la verdad es que fuiste elegido para una nueva iniciativa de la Federación Galáctica, para formar un nuevo grupo de exploradores galácticos"

-"¿Qué no basta con "Las Alas de Hayden"? seguro Kaihen está en contra de lo que Solaria quiera formar"

-"Lo está, pero la decisión ya está tomada y nada lo cambiara, de hecho Arin y yo también somos parte de esta. Así que puedo decirte que….has sido reclutado como el Director de las Fuerzas Especiales Galacticas de "Los Siete Solarians" ¿Qué te parece?"

Ban no sabía que pensar o sentir exactamente, fuera de tratarse de un gran honor, eso significaría que debería irse de la Tierra….y eso significaba que tenía que abandonar a Mio. Chen al parecer pude darse cuenta de sus pensamientos conflictivos, así decidió calmarlo primero.

-"No te preocupes, aún no estaremos en ejerciendo esa función, por eso es que vine a avisarte primero. Una vez termines tus estudios….o más bien tus asuntos sin terminar con los reinos inferiores" dijo ella agarrando fuertemente su mano mecánica.

-"Bueno no creo que sea mala idea, no tengo ninguna razón para negarme, solo me preocupa tener que abandonar a Mio, Yuki y las demás personas importantes para mí en este pueblo"

-"Bueno….tal vez puedan ser nombrados miembros honorarios, además no es como si nunca fueras a volver a la Tierra, es tu hogar al igual que Solaria es mi hogar. Muchas aventuras nos aguardan cuando los miembros de nuestro grupo lleguen, muchos mundos aún desconocidos están esperando a que sean descubiertos"

-"En ese caso estoy dispuesto a tomar el puesto que me ofreciste, pero hasta entonces, hay que ir a dormir….mañana será sábado pero hay algo que quiero hacer"

 **La mañana siguiente**

Otro día normal en la ciudad, las personas disfrutando el fin de semana, de hecho un muy conocido chico pervertido que soñaba con poder tocar unos pechos, se encontraba en su cita con su "novia". La chica estaba vestida con una falda negra y zapatos de tacón, con una blusa lila clara con una cartera rosa, reuniéndose con Issei quien tenía una camiseta gris azulado con cuello doblado de color azul oscuro con líneas rojas y blancas en el borde, con jeans negros.

Los dos fueron a diferentes tiendas, desde ropa y accesorios, y finalmente fueron a comer un postre, con la casual mirada de Issei al escote de su novia. Finalmente ambos llegaron a un parque con una pileta, issei estaba tan emocionado que se atrevió a tomar la mano de su novia, lo cual parecía por un momento poner triste a la chica, de repente ella corrió y se puso al frente y comenzó a hablarle.

-"Hey, Issei-kun….Para celebrar nuestra primera cita ¿Me harías un favor?" dijo tiernamente.

-"¿D-De qué se trata?" dijo Issei pensando que se trataba de un beso.

-"¿Podrías morir por mí?" dijo ella con una sonrisa….algo malvada.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Eh?...Eso significa….Uh perdón, Yuuma-chan ¿Podrías decirlo otra vez? Creo que no escuche bien" dijo el incrédulo y algo confundido.

La mujer solo se acerco a él y le susurro al oído.

-"¿Podrías morir por mí?"

-"¿Huh?"

Aun incrédulo, Issei vio a como su novia lo miraba maliciosamente, luego la ropa de esta se rompió. Quedando desnuda por unos momentos mientras de su espalda salían dos alas negras, y su cuerpo eran cubierto con líquido negro que se transformo en ropa similar al de una dominatrix, pero más escasa para dejar ver escote, abdomen y muslos. Curiosamente el pobre estúpido de Issei, estaba más concentrado en el simple hecho….de que había visto unos pechos desnudos, por primera vez en su corta vida, ese pensamiento felizmente le duro unos segundos y así pudo concentrarse en lo que pasaba frente a él.

-"Me divertí mucho, aunque nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto. Tener una cita con alguien como tú, un chico ingenuo. Y esta cosa que me compraste, lo atesorare por siempre" dijo ella viendo la pulsera de tela que tenía en su mano izquierda.

-"Así que…." Concentrando energía formo una lanza de luz roja con la que apunto a su novio.

-"¿Y-Yuuma-chan….?" Dijo Issei tratando de alcanzarla con su mano.

-"Muere por mi…." Dijo ella finalmente apuñalándolo en el abdomen, fácilmente atravesando de adelante a atrás, por lo que la herida era mortal.

Issei solo podía sostener su herida, tratando inútilmente de contener el sangrado, sin dejar de ver a su novia con alas negras.

-"Lo siento. Desde que supimos que serias un peligro para nosotros, me dieron las órdenes de eliminarte lo más pronto posible. Si deseas culpar a alguien culpa a Dios que puso en ti un Sacred Gear" dijo ella mientras Issei caía de espaldas escupiendo sangre con su último apice de fuerza.

-"Me pregunto si ¿En serio piensas eso?"

Fueron las palabras que rompieron el ambiente, Para ella era imposible olvidar esa voz, la cual la puso de rodillas, la humillo y lleno su corazón de miedo….mucho más de lo que Kokabiel podía. Saliendo de entre los árbole, apareció Ban, sin su prótesis derecha, con su camisa roja manga corta bajo una chaqueta negra, con unos jeans azules, cinturón negro y zapatos marrones. Él se acercaba sin preocupación alguna de ser atacado, viendo que Issei aún estaba consciente pero ya estaba en las últimas, era realmente triste ver esto pero era algo inevitable en parte. Ban considero en más de una ocasión ayudarlo, tal vez matando al ángel caído antes de que pudiera atacarlo, pero aun estaba el "favor" de Rias, en serio no sabía por donde ella pensaba que este pervertido sería un buen sirviente. Bueno eso era el problema de ella, ahora solo quedaba algo que hacer, seguro el chico aún tenía el volante que recibió para hacer un pacto demoniaco sin darse cuenta.

-"Ya que terminaste aquí ¿Por qué no te vas ya?"

-"¿A-Acaso nos estab-" pregunto ella asustada.

-"Si, los estaba siguiendo, me di cuenta de lo que planeabas en el momento en que te hiciste pasar por "Yuuma" para ser su novia, aun con la actitud noble que este tonto tiene, su parte pervertida fácilmente aborrecería a cualquier mujer….o al menos mi hermana dijo eso"

-"E-Entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

-"Ciertamente debí hacer algo, la muerte de este chico lo tendré en mi conciencia, pero la verdad es porque….es un "favor" para alguien"

-"¿De quién se trata?"

-"Eso no lo necesitas saber. Vete de una vez o acabare contigo de una vez"

Asustada por la amenaza ella alzo vuelo y se fue rápidamente, Ban la vio alejarse, luego escucho fácilmente la activación de un círculo mágico, volteando a ver a Rias y Akeno que aparecían del círculo mágico rojo grande que salió del volante. Las dos vieron a Ban y lo saludaron, el saludo también, luego procedieron con el proceso de reencarnar al pervertido en un demonio, mientras que esto pasaba Ban pensó que era hora de irse.

-"Ban-kun ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Rias, mientras Akeno seguía con el proceso de reencarnación.

-"Había quedado en visitar a unos amigos de la familia, solo quise cerciorarme de que terminaras con lo que ibas a hacer con este pervertido. Termine con eso y ahora me voy, ya hablaremos en la escuela. Nos vemos Rias, Akeno"

 **En la Academia Hanzo, en la parte secreta.**

En la academia ninja secreta de la escuela Hanzo, un grupo de estudiantes Shinobi está preparando una fiesta para el legendario ninja Hattori Hanzo. Asuka estaba ayudando a sus compañeras, entre ellas estaba Ikaruga, y otras 3 más. Se puede ver a una chica de muy buen cuerpo con pelo rubio vibrante hasta los muslos y ojos azules, de 1.65 m de altura, 18 años y busto copa H. su uniforme estaba abierto de los primeros botones por lo que se mostraba bien su escote, su nombre es Katsuragi; la siguiente tenía 16 años y 1.58 m de altura, con pelo blanco largo hasta los pies amarrados en colas gemelas largas y un ojo rojo derecho con el otro con un parche, de busto copa E. Con el mismo uniforme que Katsuragi, su nombre era Yagyu, quien estaba acompañado muy de cerca por la otra chica la cual parecía ser solo una niña pese a su muy buen cuerpo, con pelo corto color rosa de ojos azules con extrañas pupilas en forma de cruz, de 1.60 de altura con busto cope E, parecía de 16 años corporalmente.

Además de estar arreglando las cosas y preparando comida para la fiesta, vemos que en el cuarto con suelo de Tatami, Ikaruga estaba arrodillada pidiendo perdón profusamente a su maestro. Un hombre de terno negro con pelo blanco corto y ojos rosáceos, su nombre era Kiriya un Shinobi que se dedicaba a entrenar a la nueva generación.

-"¡Por favor perdóneme!" dijo ella con la cabeza cerca al suelo, a lo que su profesor la miro confundido,

-"He desobedecido sus ordenes e hice contacto con un desconocido. Aceptare cualquier castigo que me dé"

-"Te atacaron primero, no te preocupes por eso"

-"No hay nada más vergonzoso para un Shinobi que desobedece una orden directa" dijo Ikaruga insistiendo con el castigo.

-"Eres demasiado seria como siempre" comento el profesor.

-"¡Kiriya-sensei, usted no será capaz de mantener el orden si sigue mostrando condescendencia! ¡Se lo ruego Sensei, por favor castígueme!" dijo ella insistiendo más.

-"Escuche la conversación" dijo un hombre de edad avanzada con pelo gris largo amarrado en una cola de caballo pero con flecos y parte del cabello acabado en punta al frente o arriba de su cabeza, con bigote y baraba de chivo además de ojos grises. Vestido con ropas masculinas tradicionales japonesas un Hakama café verduzco y una bata verde oscuro. Este era Hattori Hanzo, abuelo de Asuka Hanzo.

-"¡Hanzo-sama!" dijeron ambos al verlo.

-"Kiriya, Ikaruga tiene razón. Ella tiene un sentido muy agudo de la responsabilidad de un Shinobi" dijo el viejo.

-"Hanzo-sama pero…."

-"En ese caso yo puedo disciplinarla personalmente"

Dicho disciplinado consistía….en que ella debía darle un masaje de espalda, pero antes de hacer esto decidieron ir a ver las preparaciones de la fiesta. En el salón contiguo Asuka estaba arreglando la mesa, pero su mente estaba divagando….seguía pensando en lo que paso el día que ella e Ikaruga enfrentaron a la Akunin, y la aparición de su más querido amigo Ban….y como derroto fácilmente a esas Shinobi oscura. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, ahora volvió mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes, ella lo admiraba aún más ahora….ella jamás le dijo pero….él siempre fue la persona más especial que conoció durante su infancia. Sus padres, incluso su abuelo, siempre le molestaban repitiéndole una y otra vez "Estas enamorada Asuka, dile lo que sientes y tal vez se quede contigo".

Siempre se ruborizaba y se enojaba con ellos, pero….a veces se preguntaba si….realmente el su hubiera quedado con ella si le decía lo que sentía, que realmente….ella se enamoro de él. Estaban tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percataba que el pocillo de ensalada que llevaba en sus manos se le resbalo, ella trato de atraparlo antes de que se rompiera al chocar.

-"Debes estar más atenta Asuka"

-"¿Eh?...Ban-kun"

Frente a ella estaba su primer amor de la infancia, con el pocillo que se le resbalo, sosteniéndolo solo con su brazo izquierdo como si no pesara nada. Ban estaba sonriéndole por lo que ella estaba más que perdida en esa sonrisa, por otro lado….la reacción de las demás chicas en el salón era diferente.

-"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿De dónde salió ese "semental" junto a Asuka?!" dijo Katsuragi alertando a Yagyu y Hibari.

-"Hibari quédate atrás de mi" dijo la de coletas sacando su sombrilla de batalla.

-"Espera Yagyu-chan, parece que es amigo de Asuka" dijo inocentemente la niña de pelo rosa.

Justo entonces entraron Hanzo junto a Kiriya e Ikaruga, los dos últimos se sorprendieron de ver a un desconocido dentro de los cuarteles Shinobi. Ikaruga tardo un poco pero pudo reconocer al chico frente a Asuka, era quien les ayudo cuando fueron atacadas por la Akunin. Kiriya pensó que se trataba de un espía o algo peor, pero antes de alguien pudiera hacer algo, Hanzo hablo primero.

-"Oh pero si es el "primer amor" de mi nieta, me olvide que vendrías hoy ¿Cómo has estado Ban?"

-"Hola Hanzo Ji-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última visita que hice a la familia, estaba muy….ocupado pero termine todo y ahora pude venir, y me quedare un buen tiempo para ver a Asuka"

Las demás se sorprendían como el desconocido hablaba tan casualmente con el Shinobi Legendario más famosos de la historia, Asuka estaba muy ruborizada por el comentario de su abuelo pero sentía algo de alivio que los demás parecían más interesados en saber porque o como se conocían ambos. Kiriya fue quien decidió preguntar eso, era la mejor opción para empezar conversación.

-"Hanzo-sama…. ¿usted conoce a este joven?"

-"Por supuesto, es el hijo de un gran amigo mío. Reúnanse chicas"

Las demás se acercaron y se reunieron con Kiriya, mientras que Asuka y su abuelo seguían al lado de Ban, este saludaba al viejo con respeto, y Asuka se quejaba con su abuelo por haber hablado demás. Él se reía algo apenada, entonces decidió presentarlo con las demás primero.

-"Bueno todos están reunidos, déjenme empezar la presentación. Él es Ban Toujo, hijo de Gin Toujo, un gran amigo mío….amigo de la infancia demi querida nieta y su-¡Uuuggghhh!"

-"¡JI-CHAN!" dijo Asuka después de darle un codazo en su costado.

-"¡Cough cough! Bien bien. el punto es que es una persona de confianza, no se preocupen"

Las demás estaban algo escépticas, refiriéndose específicamente a Ikaruga y Yagyu. Hibari parecía interesada en el amigo de Asuka para hacer un nuevo amigo, y Katsuragi estaba pensando en una forma de poder manosearlo, además preguntarle a Asuka todo acerca de él. Kiriya decidió confiar en la decisión de Hanzo y avanzo al frente para saludar, todos también se dieron cuenta de que solo tenía un brazo, pero no le prestaron importancia al ser un amigo de Asuka.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Kiriya. Profesor de la Academia Shinobi de Hanzo, es un gusto conocer a un amigo de mis estudiantes" dijo saludando con un apretón de manos con Ban.

-"Igualmente es un placer conocerlo"

La siguiente en presentarse fue.

-"Hola cariño, es más que un gusto tenerte aquí, no hacía falta un hombre. Me llamo Katsuragi, y me gustaría repasar cada parte de tu cuerpo….manualmente, si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo con estas bellezas" dijo Katsuragi mientras usaba sus manos para levantar sus pechos haciendo énfasis a la última parte de su presentación.

Ban no se le quedo viendo algo sorprendido, las otras chicas solo sintieron vergüenza de la actitud de su compañera, especialmente Ikaruga, Asuka además de eso….sentía molestia del atrevimiento de la chica. Para cambiar el ambiente, Ikaruga empujo a su compañera y procedió a presentarse.

-"Es un gusto Toujo-san. Mi nombre es Ikaruga, soy la representante de clase….eso es todo" dijo aún sospechosa de él.

Ban dio una reverencia, luego vino el turno de HIbari y Yagyu quien la seguía de cerca, y le daba una mirada desconfiada y amenazante. Pero a él no le molestaba, si pudo darse cuenta que era muy hábil, pero estaba muy….muy por debajo de su nivel.

-"Me llamo Yagyu, eso es todo" dijo neutralmente y sin emoción alguna.

-"Yo soy Hibari, es un gusto conocerte ¿Podemos ser amigos" dijo alegre la peli-rosa.

Ban solo sonrio ante su entusiasmo, aunque le sorprendía que alguien tan inocente fuera Shinobi, incluso si solo estaba en entrenamiento. La chica era muy inocente, teniendo en cuenta que los Shinobis siempre ponen en peligro su vida, algo más debe haberla motivado a escoger este camino.

-"Claro Hibari, de hecho me recuerdas a Asuka cuando era niña, de hecho….podría presentarles a un amigo que vino conmigo"

Ban se acerco al puesto de Sushi en la sala, luego empezó a jalar algo….invisible, aunque se podían escuchar gruñidos a medias.

-"¡Oye, sal de ahí! Ya te di de comer antes, deja ese pescado y sal de una vez" con un poco más de fuerza lo saco.

Todos se sorprendieron antes al saber que Hanzo conocía a este chico, pero lo que vieron que él había sacado del puesto de Sushi, los dejo sin habla. Y como no les impresionaría un pequeño dragón con pelaje blanco y alas negras, del tamaño de un cachorro, y que movía la cola en señal de felicidad. Ban se acerco al grupo con Rick en sus brazos, esperando esto ayude a aliviar la tensión.

-"!Oh, qué lindo¡" dijo Hibari acercándose para ver a la pequeña criatura, Yagyu no pudo detenerla a tiempo.

Entonces el pequeño dragón miro a Hibari y se lanzo contra ella, afortunadamente la chica lo atrapo antes de que pudiera taclearla al piso, quedando suspendido y estirando su cuello para tratar de lamerle la cara. La niña lo acerco a sus enormes pechos y comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, el dragoncito aprovecho para lamerle el mentón cariñosamente.

-"Oh pero que suave y lindo es, me hace cosquillas con su lengua ¡Chicas, tienen que probar tocar su pelo!"

-"Espera Hibari, podría ser-"

-"¡Ñam!"

El dragón la vio y salto de los brazos de Hibari hacía Yagyu, ella iba defenderse bloqueando su tacleada con su sombrilla, lamentablemente.

-"¡Uuuggghhh! ¡No-jajaja- ya basta-jajajaja- por favor-jajajajaja!"

El dragón fue más rápido y la tumbo al piso rápidamente mientras asaltaba su rostro con lengüetazos, sin piedad. La pobre trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero apenas y podía contener las risa que le causaba sus lamidas, para su buena suerte el dragón levanto la cabeza para encontrar otro objetivo, fijando su mirada en Katsuragi quien parecía expectante a recibirlo.

-"Hola pequeño, no tienes que ser-¡BUEEGGGGHHHH!"

El pequeño salió disparado contra ella, pero al estar en el piso junto a Yagyu se impulso hacia su estomago en vez de su pecho, casi sacándole todo el aire por la fuerza del impacto. Katsuragi se recupero y le rasco en la oreja bajo sus cuernos negros, haciéndolo zarandear una de sus patas traseras.

-"¡Cough! B-Bueno eso estuvo bien….oh es cierto Hibari, su pelo es muy suave. Ikaruga debes tocarlo"

-"Ah n-no, estoy bien…."

-"¡Ñam!"

Una vez más se lanzo contra otra víctima, Ikaruga lo recibió en su pecho, mientras el pequeño dragón se sobaba contra sus enormes pechos. Ella sintió el suave pelaje del pequeño, pese a tener la camisa, disfrutando mucho lo suave que era, rápidamente cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba abrazando al pequeño dragoncito, con una expresión llena de felicidad….como si de una niña con su peluche se tratara.

-"Wow Ikaruga-san jamás se comporta así en público" dijo Asuka sorprendida.

Finalmente el dragón la diviso y escapándose de Ikaruga, para su gran tristeza, se lanzo contra ella. No iba a poder reaccionar a tiempo para recibir el "meteoro" de pelo blanco contra su pecho, afortunadamente Ban atrapo a su compañero y luego se lo paso a Asuka para que lo acaricie, más tranquila ahora pudo disfrutar del suave pelaje del dragón.

-"Esta muy lindo y suave, es un….dragón ¿Verdad?" le pregunto ella.

-"Así es, es un Dragón Nebula, una cría de….si mal no recuerdo 100 000 años"

-"Pero es muy pequeño ¿Cómo es que con tantos años es así de pequeño?"

-"Su especia se desarrolla más lentamente, pero incluso a su edad son independientes, al llegar a un millón de años su cuerpo sufre un cambio para tomar su forma adulta"

-"Wow es asombroso Ban-kun pero ¿Cómo conseguiste un dragón?"

-"Fue durante mis viajes, no puedo decirte más….por ahora. Entonces….iban a dar una fiesta para tu abuelo ¿no?"

Pese a que aún desconfiaban de Ban, procedieron con su fiesta para el abuelo de Asuka, también aprovecho el viejo para que Ikaruga le diera el masaje de espaldas a modo de castigo. La escena cambio de forma que parecía que Ikaruga estaba sentada sobre Hattori Hanzo a nivel de su cintura, pero la verdad el estaba echado de pecho en el suelo de la habitación mientras ella, aplicaba presión en sus músculos de la espalda. Para este momento las chicas se cambiaron a sus ropas de dormir, pese a tener un chico entre ellas.

Ikaruga tenía un vestido rosa pequeños circulo blancos de tirantes anchos y shorts blancos cortos hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, y seguía dándole un masaje en la espalda, ante la mirada de sus compañeras y Ban. Asuka llevaba un polo amarillo con la imagen de una manzana sonriente y unos shorts azules, a su lado Katsuragi vestido blancos sin tirantes con falda corta y una especie de chaleco verde manga corta ceñido a su cuello. Hibari tenía un vestido blanco con café en los hombros y un short holgado café, estaba sentada junto a Yagyu que tenía un vestido blanco con falda larga color negro, con una cinta negra en la parte superior del pecho y un abrigo negro delgado encima, ambas estaba acariciando a Rick en su estomago.

-"Así que, ¿así la castigo?" dijo Katsuragi, usando su mano derecha para unirse a las caricias para el dragón, y discretamente trato escabullir su mano para poder manosear el abdomen de Ban quien estaba entre ella y Asuka.

-"¡Aahhh! Abuelo no puedes forzar a Ikaruga a darte un masaje" dijo Asuka levantándose de su posición al lado de Ban.

-"Pero ella quería hacerlo. ¡Ah, exactamente ahí!"

Ban observaba sonriente mientras usaba su mano izquierda para hacer a un lado la de Katsuragi, Asuka decidió cambiar de lugar con Ikaruga, la nieta empezó con el masaje, con el masaje duro que ella siempre solía darle, el pobre viejo estaba sufriendo….esto le traía recuerdo a Ban.

-"Ambos se ven como familia" comento Ikaruga estando de pie detrás de las demás.

-"Ellos son familia ¿de qué hablas?" dijo Karsuragi.

Ban se dio cuenta de la expresión en su rostro, era un muy fácil darse cuenta de que tenía….problemas familiares, justo entonces una bomba de humo estallo en el medio de la sala, apareciendo Kiriya entre el humo.

-"Disculpen la dem- ¡¿UUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHH?!"

-"GGGGRRRRRR ¡ÑÑAAAAMMMM!"

El cual termino en el piso cuando Rick le dio una tacleada eléctricamente cargada, que lo tumbo al piso, habiéndose dormido finalmente fue despertado gracias a la bomba de humo de Kiriya, por lo que decidió vengarse. Con todos reunidos empezaron a comer, Ban escucho a Kiriya hablar con Hanzo acerca de una llamada de los padres de Ikaruga, mientras Katsuragi le preguntaba a Asuka de la Akunin que la ataco a ella e Ikaruga, dejando de lado lo confiada que la chica parecía de poder haberle ganado, él sabía que era imposible….ninguna de ellas tenia buena experiencia en batalla, eso las pondría en total desventaja….eso sería más peligroso si alguna de ellas se encuentra con algún demonio o ángel caído. Katsuragi después….volvió a acosar a Asuka, manoseando sus pechos, mientras Ikaruga se quedaba callada pensando para sí misma, teniendo en cuenta como le mintió a Katsuragi diciendo que en la batalla no peleo en serio seguro ahora estaba meditando acerca de la situación, entonces Kiriya la llamo un rato para hablar en privado con ella, Hibari quiso preguntar pero Kiriya dijo que no era nada, entonces Hanzo trato distraerlas.

-"Parece que ustedes dos son muy cercanas"

-"Si lo somos ¿Verdad, Yagyu-chan?"

-"Lo único que quiero es proteger a Hibari, debido a que se distrae fácilmente" explico la de coletas.

-"No me trates como a una niña"

-' _Eso es imposible ya que realmente te comportas como una'_ pensó Ban.

-"La intimidad es algo muy bueno, seguro hasta se bañan juntas ¿no?" siguió preguntando el viejo Hanzo.

Hibari asintió, pese a que Yagyu no dijo nada al respecto, incluso la niña dijo que ambas se lavaban la espalda por turnos.

-"Oh me gustaría unírmeles uno de estos días"

-"¡Ahem! Hanzo ji-san, le aviso que ha pedido de Sayuri-san, deberé informarle a ella de esta actitud vuestra….espero no le moleste" Ban no mentía, la esposa de Hanzo conocía muy las mañas del "viejo verde" que tenia de marido.

-"E-E-Espera, en S-S-Serio lo dices" dijo temblando el viejo.

-"Claro que sí, usted conoce muy bien como es Sayuri-san ¿verdad?"

Después de verlo regresar a su sitio, vio como Katsuragi trato de acercarse a hurtadillas a Asuka para manosearla de nuevo, pero Rick le cayó encima sorpresivamente lo cual salvo a Asuka. Ban seguía comiendo y disfrutaba de un poco de té en su vaso, sus sensibles oídos fácilmente escucharon la conversación de Ikaruga y Kiriya.

-"¿Oni-sama ha desaparecido?"

-"Pensábamos que podrías proveer datos relevantes, por eso tu familia contacto conmigo"

-"No voy a poder ayudarles en nada. Mi hermano y yo raras veces nos hablamos"

-' _Bueno, eso al menos confirma le de problemas familiares'_ pensó Ban

Ikaruga se disculpo por no poder brindar información, y Kiriya también pero al mismo tiempo le recordó el problema de su "familia", se notaba el tono incrédulo de Ikaruga al decir esa palabra. Cuando estaba por entrar para reunirse con los demás, de repente sintió algo….o alguien observándola desde el fondo del pasillo.

-"¿Qué pasa Ikaruga?" pregunto Katsuragi abriendo la puerta deslizable de la sala para llamarla, con una bebida en mano.

-"Sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo haya atrás"

-"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida la rubia, las demás chicas salieron al pasillo para ver de qué se trataba, pero no había nada….aparentemente.

-"No hay nadie ahí" dijo Asuka.

-"Debió ser mi imaginación" dijo Ikaruga.

-"¿Estás bien, Ikaruga-san?" pregunto inocente Hibari.

-"Estoy bien ¡Vamos! ¡La fiesta se acabará en media hora!

Con eso dicho las demás entraron, Ikaruga le dio una última mirada al final del pasillo, pensando que tal vez su encuentro con la Akunin la dejo intranquila, cuando entro dio una mirada casual a Ban, encontrando que él y su dragón miraban hacia donde estaba el fondo del pasillo, el pequeño lagarto estaba con emitiendo leves gruñido y Ban tenía una mirada estoica.

Después de la fiesta las chicas se fueron al complejo de apartamentos donde vivian, Ikaruga se estaba dando un baño en el balneario, mientras recordaba sus problemas con su hermano, al haber sido adoptada por la familia de este y elegida sucesora por encima de su hermano mayor, se gano el desprecio de este quien se rehusaba a reconocerla como su familia. A pesar de todo ella jamás le guardo rencor, pero su tristeza y frustración aun pesaban en su corazón, se preguntaba el motivo de la desaparición de su hermano. Terminado su baño se puso su pijama un vestido a tirantes rojo carmesí con pequeños cuadros blancos, subiendo a las escaleras se dirigió a su cuarto….encontrando a Ban parado frente a la puerta de este, esto la confundió.

-"Tou-" antes de decir algo, él volteo a verla y con su dedo en la boca le dijo que guardara silencio, luego la dijo con señas que se acercara, ya a su lado él le hablo.

-"La persona que te observaba desde el fondo del pasillo….está adentro" le dijo susurrando.

Ella se sorprendió pero se preparo para abrir la puerta y enfrentar al intruso, abriendo la puerta y prendiendo la luz de la habitación. Encontró a un hombre de estatura promedio para un joven adulto, con un traje de color blanco aunque parecía que la parte de arriba no estaba cerrada, su piel era pálida oscura con pelo negro corto hasta el cuello. Este estaba buscando algo en el cofre dentro de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando las luces se prendieron, Ikaruga tenía un shuriken en forma de cruz en su mano derecha preparada para atacar, Ban solo miro al sujeto sabiendo que no era para nada un peligro.

-"¡¿Quién eres?!" dijo ella.

-"Oye ese juguete es peligroso" dijo el volteándose a verla con una mirada altanera.

-"¡Oni-sama!"

-"Ha pasado tiempo"

Ban no dijo nada, envolverse en problemas familiares ajenos no es bueno, pero seguro este "Oni-sama" termina empeorando tanto las cosas que tendrá que darle un lección.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí, Oni-sama?" le pregunto guardando su arma.

-"No me llames así. Yo no tengo ninguna hermana" le dijo él sacando lo que buscaba, una katana larga de funda azul oscuro con guardia rectangular color dorado oscuro y mango blanco con líneas doradas en los bordes laterales.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer con Hien?"

-"¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto era mío para empezar. Hare lo que quiera"

-' _Este tipo es un estúpido'_ pensó Ban

-"Te equivocas. Hien me fue entregada por nuestro padre-" rápidamente ella se tapo la boca.

-"¿Nuestro padre? Eres una descarada ¿Realmente crees que eres parte de mi familia? Pueda que no sea capaz de manejar esto, pero esta espada es una reliquia familiar. No es algo que deba usar una forastera como tu…..Hien iba…..iba a ser….Si solo…. ¡Si solo no hubieras existido!"

-"Realmente lo siento-"

-"¿Por qué te disculpas, Ikaruga-san? el que se equivoca es este idiota, no tu"

Dijo de repente Ban, cortando la conversación entre los dos, con todo lo que se dijo fácilmente armo todo el problema, Ikaruga fue adoptada por la familia de su hermano mayor y fue elegida como la sucesora para seguir el legado Shinobi, este tipo se quedo resentido y le dio solo desprecio toda su vida. Esto marca a cualquiera de por vida, en especial a niños adoptados, Ban fue hijo único pero en la aldea compartió un fuerte lazo de amistad con muchos chicos y chicas, al punto de ser familia sin importar que fueran adoptados o no. Por eso él no entendía ¿Cómo se atrevía este tipejo a culparla de algo que no era un pecado mucho menos algo en lo que él tenía algún derecho?

-"Hhhaaaa ¿Quién eres tú? No te metas-"

- **"Cierra la boca"**

Su voz era normal, pero el aura asesina….y su enorme poder, hizo que el supuesto hermano cayera de rodillas al piso. El miedo firmemente se aferro a su mente y sintió su pecho ser apretado, casi no podía respirar. Ikaruga también lo sintió, un descomunal poder emanaba de Ban, apenas pudo aguantar su fuerza, mejor de lo que su hermano pudo.

-"No te basto con ser un Shinobi mediocre, sino que además….te volviste una vergüenza como hermano mayor"

-"C-C-Callate, ella no es….hhhaaaa, mi hermana. Jamás la considere mi hermana…..es solo una extraña…..que me robo mi-"

-"Eso no es cierto, incluso yo puedo ver que careces de la fuerza para desarrollarte como Shinobi, por eso no te dio esa espada. Pero estoy seguro que incluso él sabía había otras cosas en las que sobresales, oh es que acaso no sirves como persona ¿Es eso?"

El podre idiota no dijo nada, cada argumento solo ahondaba su odio a su hermanastra, y ahora se extendió una lugar para odiar al bastardo que lo estaba insultando.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Un don nadie como tú!..." en su enojo desenvaino Hien y ataco a Ban.

Sin embargo el filo de la espada se detuvo en seco sin siquiera tocar la piel de su cuello, el hermano vio como su ataque era detenido por su mano izquierda sin ningún esfuerzo, dándose cuenta que su oponente era manco….esto solo lo hacía peor. Ban no tenía nada que demostrar a este tonto, era débil y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero él no era quien debía ponerlo en su lugar. Empujándolo hacía atrás, luego miro a Ikagura, ella entendió rápido lo que debía hacer.

Sin perder tiempo le arrebato la espada rápidamente a su hermano, este maldijo el no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, pero no se rindió y busco en su saco un arma para seguir peleando. Sacando un Kusarigama alegando haber quedado en sexto puesto en un concurso de manejo de esa arma, como si eso le aseguraría que le serviría de algo, ataco a su hermana enredando su brazo izquierdo para inmovilizarlo, hasta creía haber ganado ya la batalla, solo para ver como su cadena caía al piso y su hermana detrás de él le decía que se detuviera.

Más enojado por la forma en que era humillado, la jalo del brazo con el que ella quería someterlo y se preparo para acuchillarla en el pecho, pero entonces cuando bajo la hoz esta impacto….en el pecho de Ban quien se puso al frente de Ikaruga defendiéndola. No hubo sangre pero si se escucho el sonido de metal rompiéndose, mientras el Overlord sostenía la parte del filo entre sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda. Luego rápidamente movió el filo del arma a su cuello, deteniéndose justo antes de abrirle la garganta, mirándolo seriamente y sin ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos.

-"Tengo muchas razones para matarte ahora, pero no lo haré por respeto a Ikaruga, quien a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste no te odia. ¡Sin embargo!...no dudare en cortarte la cabeza….si vuelvo a verte molestar a tu hermana…. ¿Eh quedado claro?"

Él solo asintió muy asustado, Ban lo empujo un poco luego asintió a alguien detrás de él, cuando este se dio vuelta para ver era muy tarde. Ikaruga activo una trampa secreta, y su hermano fue expulsado cayendo por un túnel bajo sus pies hacía las alcantarillas, como última venganza el sujeto le grito que nunca la como parte de su familia, lo cual volvió a poner la triste.

Ban se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, llamando su atención, luego la jalo y le dio una abrazo. Pasando unos minutos ella se aferro fuertemente a su pecho y dejo salir sus lágrimas contenidas durante todo este tiempo.

 **Lo dejare hasta aquí por ahora, la verdad…. Me siento muy enfadado de haber demorado tanto con este capítulo, pero pienso corregir esto, voy a avanzar de inmediato con el nuevo capítulo del Titán Demonio, mientras avanzo con otro cosa, lo haré rápido para terminar al menos antes del primer fin de semana de enero.**

 **Lo que quería hacer después de subir este capítulo era publicar una nueva idea en mi folder de ideas para historias, algo que se me ocurrió de la nada. y que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza, claro que no empezare nada nuevo pues aún debo avanzar con muchas historias. Sin embargo espero la idea inspire a otros a intentar un crossover con ella, seguro les saldrá muy bien.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, hasta la siguiente actualización. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Blaze x Shinmai Maou no Testament x Highschool DxD x Senran Kagura: El Héroe Supremo y sus Hermanastras**

 **Al final todos me pidieron este capítulo más que el Shot de Fatal Phantom, tratare de completarlo lo más rápido posible pues aun estoy en exámenes, en el peor de los casos terminare esto después de acabar con los exámenes.**

 **En este capítulo Ban se regresara a casa y será informado por Scheherazade, de que hubo unos intrusos tratando de entrar en la casa y que Musashi se encargo de ellos. Además aprovechare para poner a las chicas de Taimanin, en este caso solo serán: Rinko, Shiranui y su hija Yukikaze, además de Mirabell y Brunhildr. Pero no solo ellas estarán en la historia, además aprovechare si es posible a presentar a Kaihen Rem de las Alas de Hayden, un amigo me dijo que sería interesante que él tuviera un trabajo de Mangaka, lo cual sería hilarante, además de agregarle a Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki para él.**

 **No añadiré más personajes porque se me complicaran más las cosas, además en este capítulo se enfocara casi completamente en la introducción de las Taimanin…y el conflicto de Ban y Kaihen con Ryuji, Real y Shigeru. "El Filo Ardiente" se encargara del "Emo" y el director de la Academía, mientras que "El Filo Radiante" del gordo y su reino de burdeles, y por supuesto el hermano del gordo no se salvara. Con los 4 muertos, solo quedaran Edwin y Kiryu, los cuales estarán más que preocupados y frustrados…sin poder hacer nada contra los dos Overlords.**

 **Aquí la lista de harem final:**

 **Ban: Cheng, Arin, Mio, Yuki, Chisato, Kurumi, Maria, Zest, Rias, Akeno, Akeno, Sona, Grayfia, Kuroka, Rossweiss, Yasaka, Los Siete Pecados, Las Siete Virtudes, Las Chicas de Hanzo incluyendo a Daidoji, El Crimson Squad, Musashi, Sheherazade, Rinko, Shiranui, Yukikaze, Shizuru Kousaka, Mirabell bell y Brunhil.**

 **Kaihen Rem: Sei, Nayla Lastef, Xenovia, Ravel, Las Chicas de Gessen, El Nuevo grupo de Hebijou, Suzune, Valkyrie, Marie Antoniette, Asagi y Sakura Igawa, Murasaki, Asuka y Oboro Koukawa.**

 **Como extra pondré a Siegfried con Raynare y Kalawarner, digamos que Kaihem tomara la decisión de ponerlas a cuidado de él, después de capturarlas para sacarles información acerca de los movimientos de Kokabiel "bajo la mesa".**

 **Bueno empecemos el capítulo. No soy dueño de nada, solo lo tomo prestado para la historia.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra o links de imágenes, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 4.- Entran las Taimanin. Conociendo al Líder de las Alas de Hayden, Kaihen Rem; la cólera del Overlord es desatada, Primer ataque en la escuela.**

Ban se fue de la Academia de Asuka, después de dejar a Ikaruga más calmada en su cuarto, ya siendo muy tarde debía llegar a casa o Mio….o alguien más empezaría a preocuparse. Después de despedirse de las demás partió a su casa, no tomaría mucho pero de todas maneras tendría que ir por….barrios problemáticos. Apenas llevaba 1 hora caminando y tuvo que romperle la cara a golpes a un grupo de 7 matones que quería robarle, aunque algo más le estaba molestando.

- _'Aún puedo sentirlo….incluso olerlo. Apesta a demonio, pero diferente….no son demonios naturales….por así decirlo'_

*¡TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP!*

Se escuchaban pasos apresurados, Ban pudo distinguir fácilmente la distancia a la que estaban….además de que eran tacones, lo que significa que era una mujer….2 al parecer y no estaban solas. Algo las perseguía, y unas pisadas más denoto que dos personas más iban con e grupo que las perseguía.

-"Con mi suerte….serán más problemas, pero también podre averiguar qué pasa realmente en este lugar"

 **Callejón del barrio.**

Corriendo lo más que podían para escapar de sus perseguidores, se encontraba 2 mujeres de 19 y 30 años, la mayor de ellas cargaba a una niña de 15 o más. La de traje purpura de cuerpo completo con algunas partes en negro tranparente y guarda brazos metálicos, tenía el pelo violeta largo hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría con un busto copa E+, de 1.72 m de altura, armada con una katana; la mayor tenía un traje de baño negro tranparente al medio salvo en la parte de su feminidad y blanco a los lados cubriendo sus pechos copa E+, de pelo marrón largo y dos cintas en la cabeza a modo de orejas de conejo, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Ella llevaba una lanza con la punta rota mientras sostenía a la otra chica como si fuera su hija; esta última chica estaba inconsciente, de muy bonita figura aunque su busto era de copa AA, llevaba un traje similar al de la mujer que la cargaba pero con rayas rojas, ella tenía piel morena pero su pelo largo hasta la cintura era del mismo color que el de su madre, sus armas al parecer eran unas pistolas pero ahora estaban rotas.

Estaban corriendo de un gran grupo de demonios quimera, con partes animales como alas y cuernos o incluso rostros animales de león, etc. Incluso habían algo parecido a orcos entre ellos, pero más importante habían dos humanos: un joven de piel morena con ojos cafés y cabello blanco, vestido con camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y un saco negro encima acompañado de unos pantalones grises y el otro era un gordo de piel rosácea de pelo gris y ojos negro de pequeñas pupilas, vestía un traje blanco y encima llevaba un saco largo rojo con bordes amarillos.

-"Rinko debemos encontrar un lugar para escondernos ¿Crees qué puedas abrir un portal a algún edificio cercano?" pregunto la mujer mayor.

-"No creo que pueda, necesito concentrarme para poder tener una imagen del lugar, y mientras sigan persiguiéndonos será imposible. Lo siento Shiranui, no pude salvarte a ti ni a Yukikaze….incluso Tatsurou murió en vano" respondió ella.

Rinko Akiyama, la mujer de pelo largo violeta azulino y ojos violeta, de traje violeta oscuro y la katana. Había acompañado a Yukikaze junto a su hermano menor y novio de esta, Tatsurou. Para ir en una misión, buscar a la madre de Yuki, Shiranui. Quien había desaparecido en una misión hace 2 meses y medio, con la última pista apuntando al barrio bajo de la ciudad de Asakuza, y los guio al reino de Under Eden. Un gran prostíbulo….propiedad de uno de sus perseguidores, el hombre gordo llamado Real, lograron infiltrarse y descubrir que este tenía cautiva a Shiranui, y pensaba "adiestrarla" para que fuera otra prostituta más de su negocio.

Lograron ubicarla y liberarla, su escape hubiera salido bien….pero no contaron con la aparición del otro sujeto que las perseguían, Ryuji Kuroi. Considerado uno de los más poderosos demonios, y que al parecer estaba interesado y quedarse con Shiranui. Pelear contra él estaba fuera de cuestión, así que para poder asegurarse de que escaparan, el hermano menor abrió un portal para escapar…..las 3 pudieron entrar, pero él pobre murió decapitado por el ataque del demonio moreno de pelo blanco.

La impresión de verlo morir hizo que Yukikaze intentara enfrentarlo, pero esto fácilmente rompió sus armas, de no ser porque su madre la defendió, rompiendo su lanza en el proceso, no hubieran podido escapar. Pero ahora estaban siendo perseguidas, y estaban acercándose rápido ¿Dónde podrían esconderse?

-"¿Necesitan ayuda señoritas?"

Las 2 fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por una nueva voz, voltearon a ver a un chico o más bien joven adulto de 17 años tal vez, con un físico muy atlético, unos ojos rojos y una melena blanco plateado hasta la espalda. Vistiendo una camisa roja bajo un abrigo negro de cuero, con unos jeans azules con cinturón negro y botas cafés.

Les sorprendió lo fácil con lo que a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque por un lado Rinko…se quedo más pasmada al ver al joven, su apariencia daba un aire salvaje pero calmado….fue amor a primera vista. Antes de que pudieran responder, los demonios y las dos personas los alcanzaron.

-"Al fin las alcanzamos ahora solo hay que- ¡Espera! ¿Quién es ese mocoso?" pregunto uno de los demonios del grupo.

-"Uuummm….demonios artificiales, es la primera vez que los veo….pero la verdad son patéticos" comento Ban.

-"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO?!" "¡MATEMOSLO DE UNA VEZ Y TOMEMOS A LAS PERRAS!" "¡SI, NADIE EXTRÑARA AL POBRE DIABLO!"

 ***¡SLASH!***

Así de rápido como hablaron todos los demonios fueron rebanados a la mitad, volviéndose cenizas a causa de unas llamas rojas blancuzcas. Ban ahora tenía una de sus katanas de energía en su mano izquierda, observando a las otras 2 personas además de las 3 mujeres presentes.

-"Interesante….esto es inesperado, no teníamos idea de que hubiera alguien capaz de matar a tantos demonios, con solo blandir la espada de esa forma. Siendo así ¿Acaso eres un Taimanin?" pregunto Ryuji, levemente sorprendido.

Su pregunto fue lo que rompió el trance de sorpresa en las 2 mujeres y el gordo, Ban solo levanto una ceja ante esa pregunta.

-"¿Taimanin? Vaya y pensaba que las historias de esa clase de ninjas solo se referirán a Shinobis, veo que mi padre no mentía, me costaba creer….que hubiera gente lo suficientemente estúpida, como para querer convertirse en demonios, mucho menos crearlos artificialmente. Bueno el mundo siempre estuvo podrido….en especial los altos rangos"

-"Entonces ¿Dices que no eres uno de ellos?"

-"No, no lo soy. Pero no por eso dejare que se llevan a estas señoritas"

-"¿Y crees poder lograr detenerme?" dijo Ryuji sacando sus manos de los bolsillos y preparándose para pelear de ser necesario, seria rápido.

-"Siéndote sincero….si lo creo. Aunque te ves fuerte, en ese caso espero….me des una buena batalla. Rick, protégelas mientras tanto"

Ban se movió al frente de las mujeres listo para pelear, mientras que su dragón apareció de la nada y reunió con las chicas, las cuales se sorprendieron de nuevo por…el pequeño dragón. Este solo se acerco a las dos y se sentó para luego ver a Ban pelear, Ryuji y Real también se sorprendieron por la criatura, pero el primero tuvo que levantar su mano izquierda para defenderse del ataque de Ban, un swing de arriba abajo.

Él pensó que sería fácil detener esa espada y luego jalarla para arrancarle el brazo al manco, no esperaba que la espada cortara limpiamente su mano y su brazo, a nivel del hombro. Mucho menos pensó que pegaría un grito del dolor al sentir su piel, músculos y hueso quemarse, antes de poder hacer algo salió disparado hacia atrás por una patada de planta al pecho de parte de Ban. Real se asusto mucho por el grito que se cayó de trasero al piso y trato de retroceder, chocando con un contenedor de basura cerca a él.

-"Te creíste invencible ¿Verdad?...bueno espero ya terminaras de jugar y te lo tomes en serio, si por el contrario eso era todo….vete, no quiero perder el tiempo"

Su respuesta fue Ryuji….saliendo disparado hacia él con una garra de demonio en vez de brazo izquierdo, y un grito de ira tan gutural como el de una bestia. Él solo se defendió con su espada, bloqueando cada zarpazo sin problemas, ni siquiera la nueva velocidad a la que se movía dejo abrumadas a las 2 Taimanin eran rival para Ban, además de que en ningún momento se había movido de su sitio. Los fuertes y pesados golpes de Ryuji no podían forzar a su oponente de dar al menos un paso atrás, y fue él quien termino retrocediendo al recibir otra patada al pecho de parte de Ban.

Ryuji perdió la paciencia, comenzó a transformarse en un demonio hibrido con rostro de dragón y alas negras de ángel, con espinas en los hombros y ante brazos y piernas musculosas de lagarto humanoide, además de una cola con lo que parecía un aguijón tenaza (similar a las manticoras de God of War Ascension). Completada su transformación abrió la boca para escupir fuego contra el guerrero desconocido, este giro su espada y atrapo las llamaradas….las cuales tiro hacia el contenedor de basura donde se apoyaba Real, este se quito del camino justo a tiempo….volteando a ver el basurero derritiéndose rápidamente.

-"¿Alguna otra sorpresa, "Chico Rudo"?" dijo Ban algo aburrido.

- **"¡CALLATE Y MUERE!"** grito Ryuji demonio.

Observo bien que el demonio tenía sostenía dos flamas purpura en sus manos, luego las levanto y hizo arder más fuerte, Ban entonces miro al piso donde estaba parado….ahora había un círculo mágico pequeño y él estaba en el centro. Encima de Ryuji se manifestó un segundo círculo un poco más grande, del cual salió un rayo mágico de energía purpura eléctrica, impactando contra Ban quien no hizo algún movimiento para defenderse. La fuerza del ataque levanto polvo y escombros, el área alrededor estaba colmado de aire enrarecido….pero parecía que el ataque logro cometido.

-"¡*PHEW*! Se termino, buen trabajo Ryuji. Ahora solo tomemos a las Taimanin y al lagarto para irnos" dijo Real más tranquilo.

 **-"Si….me quedare con el lagarto, no debe haber quedado nada de ese sujeto para llevarme de trofeo"**

Ambos vieron a donde estaban los mencionados, sin embargo, fuera de la expresión de preocupación de las 2 mujeres….el dragón solo bostezó como perro aburrido. Ryuji estaba por bajar para darle una patada, pero entonces se confundió por algo….no podía sentir su cuerpo, luego sintió que caía al suelo. Chocando al suelo vio su cuerpo caer a un lado suyo, para los presentes fue una gran sorpresa ver como la cabeza de Ryuji se separo de su cuerpo y cayó del cielo al suelo, mientras el polvo de lugar se despejo, dejando ver a Ban quien hacia la seña de enfunde con su katana de energía en el lado derecho de la cintura….con su arma desapareciendo en partículas de energía. Luego camino tranquilo hacia la cabeza cercenada, la tomo de uno de los cuernos y la miro aburrido.

-"Bueno, no estuvo mal…. ¡Oye gordo! Llévatelo, estoy seguro que aún está vivo, si logra sobrevivir dile que estaré esperando otra pelea con él….y espero que sea más fuerte entonces" dijo arrojándole la cabeza de Ryuji a Real.

Este atrapo la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo, terminada su pelea volteo para ver a las 2 mujeres.

-"Parece que ya no tienen más problemas, entonces me retiro. Cuídense" dijo él listo para irse con su dragón, el cual se acerco a Rinko y le dio una lamida a su mejilla antes de irse.

-"¡E-E-Espera! ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Rinko.

-"Me llamo….Soy Ban Toujo, futuro Director de las Fuerzas Especiales Galácticas, conocidas como Los Siete Solarianos"

Con eso dicho Ban se retiro junto a Rick, las 2 Taimanin quedaron confundidas pero agradecieron que se haya terminado todo, ahora solo debían ir a la aldea….y reportar lo que presenciaron.

No muy lejos del callejón desde dos azoteas cercanas, otras 2 mujeres Taimanin habían observado todo. Una tenía un traje negro de cuerpo completo con piezas de armadura gris y rayas naranjas en algunos partes, con un casco que cubría toda su cabeza, no dejando ver su pelo negro corto hasta el mentón y ojos lila, piel caucásica. Con un visor de color negro plateado con líneas purpura claro y un gran redondo de ese mismo color a modo de ojo (las características bajo la mascar son inventadas, solo para ser más humana pues se supone que es Asmodian). Su cuerpo era muy femenino pero musculoso por ser una guerrera, además resaltaba sus pechos copa H o más bien M.

La otra era una mujer de pelo negro verduzco, arreglado en una cola de caballo, con tez morena y ojos amarillo. Con un cuerpo femenino pero musculoso y una delantera copa H. con una atuendo militar color verde oscuro, un saco militar con hombreras negras con una franja amarillo en el medio y una falda pequeña, botas verdes y medias nilón negro hasta los muslos, unida a un cinturón de encaje a las medias con una tanga negra.

Ambas tenían sus propias conclusiones respecto al desconocido guerrero, sin duda sería bueno tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

Llegando a la casa, saco su llave para entrar. Abriendo la puerta se encontró con Mio, en su ropa de dormir, esperándolo con una mirada enojada y los brazos cruzados. A la derecha de ella estaba Cheng, con una Yukata floral de falda semi-corta para dormir, dándole una sonrisa por verlo de vuelta, y a la izquierda estaba Sheherazade, vestida con un de esos "Sueter Mata Virgenes" pero felizmente tenía un short negro en la parte baja, ella tenía una expresión de felicidad también…solo algo tímida.

-"Bienvenido Ban" dijo Cheng.

-"¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!" dijo Mio molesta.

-"Master, me alegra mucho que haya regresado" dijo la morena tímidamente.

-"Si, estaba visitando a un amigo, además de que pude descubrir algo interesante…." Respondió Ban

-"¡¿Y qué es eso?!" dijo aun molesta Mio.

-"….Parece que existe la otra facción de ninjas que mi padre me comento, acabo de conocer a tres integrantes de este….y pude ver a sus enemigos también. No eran tan fuertes pero si molestos, parecen pensar más con la cabeza de abajo en vez que con la que está entre sus hombros"

Dijo Ban mientras entraba y caminaba a la sala junto a las 3 chicas, Mio no entendió mucho de lo que dijo y Sheherazade esperaba que explicara lo primero….lo ultimo si entendió…respecto a lo de pensar con "la cabeza baja". Cheng por otro lado se sorprendió un poco, así que decidió preguntarle al respecto.

-"Dices ¿Qué la facción Taimanin…?"

-"Existen, así como esos demonios artificiales que enfrentan…"

-"¡Espera! ¿Cómo qué demonios artificiales?" pregunto Mio.

-"Naruse-san, fuera de los demonios que vienen de los reinos infernales inferiores, existen un grupo de personas en la sociedad que investigo todo referente a estos. Al punto de convertirse en demonios….solo para conseguir más poder, algunos de ellos están en altos cargos. Abusan de sus privilegios….de hecho he escuchado que existen un lugar en el barrio bajo, el cual es como un "paraíso de Burdeles"…."

Cheng dijo eso con gran enojo, Mio y Sheherazade compartieron ese sentimiento, pensar que existe aún esos lugares donde las mujeres se dejan tratar solo como un pedazo de carne, o que haya personas que no tiene vergüenza de forzar a mujeres a esos trabajos. Ban también le molesto eso, tal vez….ese gordo sabía algo.

- _'Tal vez debí capturarlo y sacarle la información a golpes….bueno se de alguien que puede hacerlo, con lo mucho que apoya la justicia seguro se encargara….sin pedir algo a cambio'_

Antes de que pudiera dar a conocer sus pensamientos, Musashi entro a la sala también, con una yukata azul similar a la de Cheng. La chica fue al refrigerador de la cocina y saco la leche para tomar del cartón como si nada, Mio se enojo por esto.

-"¡Oye, no tomes del cartón, sírvete en un vaso!"

-"¿Por qué no puedo? Es lo mismo para mi….además no será que te molesta que si Master toma del cartón termine siendo un beso indirecto ¿verdad?"

Con esto callo fácilmente a Mio, la Servant luego procedió a hablarle a Ban.

-"¿No le contaste de lo que paso en la mañana?"

-"¿Qué paso" pregunto Ban.

-"Bueno….un grupo de 5 chicas ninja, trataron de forzar su entrada a la casa, al parecer buscaban….llevarse a alguien a modo de rehén"

Ban entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo muy bien de qué se traba eso.

 **Flashback, en la mañana mientras Ban estaba afuera.**

 _En la casa todos estaban tranquilos, Mio y Maria repasaban los hechizos de algunos libros, Cheng y Arin estaban haciendo los quehaceres. Cheng preparaba la comida y Arin lavaba y colgaba la ropa, Sheherazade estaba en el cuarto de su Master descansando en su cama y disfrutando el calor remanente de su cuerpo en la cama, aún así estaba con un campo mágico que rodeaba la casa para protegerla, Musashi estaba en el techo descansando con una sombrilla para cubrirse._

 _Entonces las dos Servant sintieron 5 presencias acercarse rápido a la casa, eran fuertes….pero nada comparado con ellas, Cheng y Arin también las sintieron pero no le dieron importancia pues no eran amenaza alguna._

 _-'Caster…. ¿Qué hacemos con esos intrusos?' pregunto mentalmente a su compañera Servant._

 _-'Master dijo que protegiéramos la casa….si piensan forzar su entrada, encárgate de ellos'_

 _-"Okay…."_

 _Las 6 intrusas no eran si no el Crimsom Squad, enviadas a encontrar algo con que poder amenazar y forzar al misterioso guerrero que enfrento a Homura y Yomi, Suzune dejo claro que no podían permitir que siguiera entrometiéndose, logrando descubrir la localización de su domicilio y habiendo recabado información de 4 personas más viviendo con él. Se les ordeno capturar a una de las 4, aunque personalmente Homura solo quería acabar con él, no creía necesario que lo reclutatron._

 _-'Aún me parece que Yomi solo exageraba, ese manco no puede ser tan fuerte…'_

 _-"Entonces aquí es, donde vive el que derroto a Yomi…y quien interfirió con mi ataque con las marionetas…" dijo Haruka._

 _Una chica de 18 años, con pelo café claro corto y rizado con un lazo rosa al frente y ojos verdes, figura muy femenina y esbelta en especial su busto copa DD, lleva puesto una bata de laboratorio que por dentro se puede ver cintas sosteniendo viales con múltiples químicos, debajo de esta lleva una ropa que clasifica mas como lencería. En la parte superior una ajustada prenda blanca y rosa con un agujero en forma de diamante al frente mostrando escote, guantes blancos hasta la mitad del brazo, en la parte inferior solo lleva puesto una tanga amplia blanca con bordes dorados y de calzado unas botas largas hasta los muslos con bordes dorados y planta color rosa._

 _La tercera cerca a ella, una joven con un rostro sin expresión alguna de 17 años, piel pálida, pelo verde corto y ojos color ámbar, también con una buena figura esbelta y busto copa D, su atuendo era muy especial en la parte superior un polo con un cuello amplia abierto hasta por debajo de los hombros con diseño temático de serpiente algo rasgado y con unos algunos agujeros, en la parte de abajo unos jeans azules también rasgados con correa negra y de calzado unos botas altas café, adicional con su atuendo ella presenta unas fundas de cuchillos de mano atadas como brazaletes en brazos y piernas; y la cuarta y última, era una niña de 15 años con un cuerpo poco desarrollado femeninamente de pecho plano, de baja estatura más o menos media cabeza menos que las demás, cabello color negro largo hasta la cadera ojo derecho rojo con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consiste en un vestido europeo con mangas y falda largas color negro, gris y blanco en algunas partes al estilo lolita gótica y unas alitas negras en su espalda, un sombrero negro con borlas blancas y orejas de gato, debajo de la falda medias blancas largas hasta el muslo con zapatos negros, y en su mano izquierda sujeta un paraguas de estilo europea._

 _Además de ver a Homura con su atuendo escolar pero ahora con 3 pares de katanas en su espalda, además de Yomi en su traje de sirvienta y su gran espada, lista para lo peor. La verdad ella tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando enfrente a Ban….él no peleo con todo, además algo acerca del lugar se sentía raro….como una Barrera Shinobi pero muy diferente._

 _-"Bueno….solo debemos llevarnos a una de las que viven con él, entonces entenderá que no le conviene estar en nuestra contra….aunque personalmente no creo que ese "Manco" sea tan fuerte" comento Homura._

 _-"Oh….eso es porque estas ciega por tu orgullo, pero es normal en un novato"_

 _La voz desconocido las hizo voltear, en la misma azotea desde donde ellas observaban la casa, había otra persona. Una mujer de pelo Lila muy claro en una coleta con un largo fleco al lado derecho de su rostro, resaltando sus hermosos ojos del mismo color, su delantera copa D+. Su atuendo era ropa japonesa especialmente por el diseño, pero estaba alterada para mejor movilidad, con cinturón ancho o Obi de diseño floreado blanco con fondo rojo, con mangas largas hasta la mitad del brazo y medias largas hasta por encima de la rodilla de color negro con patrones de rombos en los borde, zapatos negro de tacón alto, y en su cintura al lado izquierdo llevaba dos katanas de tamaño regular. Uno podía percibir que se trataba de un samurái, estaba mirándolas divertida como si fuera un juego el que las encontrara tan rápido._

 _-"…. ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Homura en guardia._

 _-"Pueden decirme Saber….mi Master me dijo que protegiera la casa, y por lo que escuche...ustedes quieren entrar para raptar a alguien. Me temo que no puedo dejarlas pasar" dijo Musashi_

 _-"¿En serio? ¿Crees que puedes detenernos?" pregunto altanera Mirai levantando su sombrilla lentamente._

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su arma y ropa fueron hechas pedazos, y cayo desmayada al piso. Para gran sorpresa de las otras 4 Shinobi, Musashi solo enfundo su katana….ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta cuando la desenfundo, luego sintieron el aura de batalla que liberaba, calmadamente agresiva y a la espera de otra víctima._

 _-"Hhhaaaa sabía que eran débiles, pero no tanto, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi ataque….y así esperaban raptar a alguien de la casa, ninguna de ellas es una debilucha. Como sea, será mejor que se larguen, no me gusta perder el tiempo"_

 _A Homura la insulto este comentario, saco sus espadas y fue a pelear con la mujer llamada "Saber", sin embargo sus ataques fueron bloqueados simplemente por la funda de una de las katanas de Musashi, fue toda una humillación el hecho que no pudo ni siquiera cortar las fundas. La samurái solo apareció detrás de ella y le dio un fuerte golpe al cuello que dejo inconsciente a Homura, después de verla caer esquivo el ataque de un enorme espada y el corte de una cuchilla de cutter, Yomi y Hikage seguían atacando pero no lograban asestar ni siquiera un corte._

 _Haruka observo esto….no podrían enfrentarla, así que ella debía entrar y raptar a alguien de la casa rápido, salto hacia la casa….pero entonces al caer estaba de nuevo a la azotea donde seguía la pelea….o más ya había terminado la Musashi de humillar a sus compañeras._

 _-"¡¿Pero qué….?!" Dijo Haruka sorprendida._

 _-"Tratabas de aprovechar que estaba ocupada para entrar y cumplir tu misión ¿No?...eso no servirá de nada, la casa tiene un campo de restricción mágico, nadie entra a menos que se lo permitan….y Caster no las dejara entrar jamás, toma a tus amigas y vete….nunca vuelvan"_

 _Dijo Musashi quien tenía en su mano derecha su katana enfundada, apoyada en su hombro derecho, mientras Yomi y Hikage estaban en el suelo inconscientes. La samurái les dio un golpe a cada una en el cuello, aun con su entrenamiento no pudieron resistir la fuerza del ataque. Haruka solo se resigno, llamo a sus robots y cada uno cargo el cuerpo de sus compañeras, luego volteo a ver a la mujer samurái._

 _-"Esta no será última vez que nos veas, mientras ese hombre metiendo en nuestros asuntos, volveremos de nuevo y no será tan fácil…."_

 _-"Yo creo que sí, sinceramente ninguna de ustedes podría jamás ser una amenaza alguna contra mí, mucho menos lo serán para mi Master. Y si él se metió en sus asuntos es porque estaban haciendo que no le agrado, lo que significa que….o dejan de hacerlo….o sufrirán las consecuencias"_

 _Con esa amenaza Haruka se fue, y Musashi regreso a la casa._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-"Así que las Akunin vinieron a amenazarme, bueno era de esperarse. Hicieron un buen trabajo Saber y Caster"

-"Gracias" "De nada" dijeron Sheherazade y Musashi respectivamente.

-"Bueno, ahora necesito hacer una llamada, Cheng…." Llamo Ban.

-"¿Qué pasa Ban-kun?"

-"Por de casualidad ¿sabes si el numero de Kaihem Rem? Creo que el que tengo tal vez esta desactualizado"

Cheng se sorprendió de su pedido, saco su celular para buscar el contacto, la verdad ella tenía una relación de amistad con Nayla Lastef y ella le compartió el número de Kaihen, pues es su novio….no oficialmente claro. Ella mostro el número y Ban busco en su celular el contacto, en el pasado fueron compañeros aprendices bajo la tutela de Erhen o Aeruhen, el 17 maestro de la espada. Ahora solo comparten una rivalidad, una muy marcada por un pequeño problema del pasado. Ahora que observaba bien, no cambio su número, bueno eso ahorraba las molestias.

-"Ban-kun…. ¿para qué lo llamaras?"

-"Bueno….tal vez le interese hacerse cargo del problema en los barrios bajos"

 **En la ciudad de Asakuza.**

En una casa de dos pisos con una gran sala comedor y 6 habitaciones, 2 en el primer piso y 4 arriba, una de las cuales era un estudio de dibujo de manga. Estaba un joven adulto de 18 años, uno de los nuevos Mangakas que debutaron con sus nuevas obras, desde novelas ligeras y manga. De géneros de: acción, comedia, romance (increíble, no), drama, tragedia y otros temas oscuros (especialmente corrupción política y demás).

Un chico de pelo gris corto algo enrulado pero voluminoso, de ojos color celeste y piel crema algo pálida, de constitución atlética con leve pero firme musculatura. Vistiendo una camisa blanca manga larga, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, y unos jeans negros con unas zapatillas grises con detalles blancos. Muy concentrado en detallar las sombras de la penúltima página de su nuevo proyecto, hubiera continuado pero entonces su celular en la mesa contigua a donde trabajaba. Lo tomo rápido y observo para ver quién era el que llamaba, poniendo una mueca de molestia al reconocer el nombre.

- _'Pensé que borre este número….'_

-"¿Qué quieres "Toujo"? Estoy ocupado"

-" 'Dibujando seguramente, pero no importa. Tengo algo que pedirte o más bien….una noticia que seguro te interesara, lo de una gran sociedad en los bajos barrios, dedicado a-' "

-"El gran prostíbulo "Under Eden" ¿Verdad? Si he escuchado de eso, el Comandante Hicks ya encargo su destrucción a un escuadrón, ya que no es algo que requiera de alguien más capaz. Es solo un nido más de políticos corruptos y otros insectos sin importancia" dijo mientras seguía su trabajo.

-" 'Pues ya de por si te digo que es posible que….demonios artificiales están involucrados en eso' "

Ante ese comentario se detuvo, Kaihen Rem tenía un semblante serio pero decidió confirmar eso.

-"¿Estás seguro de eso? No es que me interese la existencia de esa "peste", pero también afirmas la existencia de la facción ninja Taimanin ¿Verdad?"

-" 'Así es, incluso el Comandante dudo de ellos pero si existe, esto podría servir para poder avanzar con el plan para "limpiar" la sociedad de esas "víboras rastreras". Así que te recomiendo que hables con Comandante, no querrás pasar la oportunidad de encontrar una para empezar con el plan ¿Verdad?' "

Kaihen medito un rato, luego respondió.

-"Más te vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo"

-" 'No lo será, pero tal vez no disfrutes matando a esos "Insectos". Bueno eso es todo….adiós' "

Colgando Kaihen llevo su mano derecha, después de dejar su lápiz en la mesa, a su rostro y sobo el lomo de su nariz mientras pensaba. Sería una buena oportunidad para sacar a los corruptos de sus mal merecidos puestos de poder, así como forzar una que otra "rata" oculta fuera de su nido.

- _'Ya tenemos nombres de quienes atacar. Edwin Black, Kiryu Sabato, y el director de la Academia HijiriOsamu_ , _un tipo llamado Shigeru Washizu. Bueno, empezaremos con los bastardos de Under Eden, si mal no recuerdo….el tal Muneichi Yazaki ha estado….tapando toda información de de esto. Seguro sabe algo de eso, además de esta otra organización House of Greed. Creo que le dare una visita, pero primero…"_

-"Valkyria…."

A su llamado aparecieron 3 mujeres detrás de él, físicamente idénticas con esbelta figura de 1.56 m de alto con una delantera copa C+, de ojos rojos, pero diferente color de cabello: una de lo negro corto, otra de pelo rosa hasta la espalda y otra de pelo rubio hasta la cintura, eso si las 3 tenían algo parecido a unas orejas de conejo muy delgadas. Sus atuendos constituían de un vestido blanco, con lazos negros y un corcet del mismo color, y botas negras de tela hasta el muslo. Llevaban unas lanzas de luz de diferentes diseños y un escudo dorado redondo.

-"Si, Master" dijeron las tres en unísono.

-"Avísenle a Nayla y los demás miembros de las Alas de Hayden, que estaré ocupado mañana, pero no le digan con que. Llamen a Maria Antonieta también, quiero que se quede en la casa junto a ustedes"

-"No desea que le ayudemos, Kaihen-sama" dijo la de pelo negro.

-"No es necesario, por ahora. Es un proyecto personal, mientras menos sepan mejor"

Se levanto y salió de la habitación acompañada de las 3, hoy descansaría, mañana empezaría por darle una visita al Secretario Jefe de Asuntos Civiles. Lo haría decirla verdad….torturándolo si es necesario.

 **Al siguiente dia, 8:30 de la mañana.**

En la contraloría de la ciudad, en una oficina estaba sentado un en su escritorio, un muy gordo pero musculoso hombre en terno azul, con camia blanca y corbata roja. De 1.79 m de alto, de tez rosácea y pelo muy corto color café, estaba viendo unos documentos….sobornos e información para chantajear otros funcionarios del gobierno, policías y demás entrometidos en el negocio de su hermano mayor Real, dueño de Under Eden. Su nombre es Muneichi Yazaki, el actual Secretario Jefe de asuntos Civiles.

Entonces entro a su oficina un hombre y una mujer, funcionarios que traía las quejas de personas que se preocupaban por los crímenes de sus calles, así como los reportes de extraños sucesos y así como secuestros de mujeres.

-"Señor Secretario, traemos más quejas de secuestros y vandalismo en el barrio bajo" dijo la mujer.

-"Que fastidio, déjenlos conmigo y retírense, debo atender otros asuntos, así que los atenderé después…..por ahora déjenlos" dijo al gordo sin levantar la mirada para verlos.

Los dos hicieron una leve reverencia y se fueron, dejando al hombre seguir revisando sus documentos ilícitos. Estando harto de rechazar tantas quejas.

-"Solo saben molestar, ninguno de ellos vale mi tiempo. Bueno al menos podre ir a Under Eden después de esto, muero por divertirme con las nuevas adquisiciones de las que mi hermano me hablo"

-"Oh….eso suena interesante ¿Te molesta si….pregunto más acerca de eso?"

La voz grave de un joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, mirando al frente encontró a un sujeto encapuchado. Su vestimenta era de negro con partes de armadura d brazo completo color negro y botas metálicas color negro en las piernas, un cinturón de cuero negro con bordes de plata en la cintura con una parte de metal gris oscuro con una gema roja, una capa negra hasta la mitad de las piernas y un poco de la tela cubriendo hombros, tapando sus brazos hasta la muñeca, la capucha cubría bien su cabeza y cara dejando ver solo su boca.

-"¡¿Q-Q-QUIÉN….? ¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Eso no importa, vine por información de este lugar….Under Eden, y usted me la dará Señor Secretario….de lo contrario, no le gustara lo que voy a hacerle"

-"Jajaja ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

 **Dos minutos después**

Muneichi estaba en la azotea del edificio de Contraloría, su traje estaba roto en varias partes, dejando señales de cortes profundos en su cuerpo….aun sangrantes, además de severos moretones en su rostro y los huesos de sus brazos y piernas, algunos prácticamente atravesaban la piel. El causante….un hombre encapuchado lo sostenía del cuello mientras lo tenía colgando como para soltar y dejarlo caer del edificio de 9 pisos, había intentado gritar por ayuda antes pero cada vez que lo hacía era silenciado por una puñetazo al estomago. Al principio pensó que podría lidiar con su captor fácilmente, de no poder hacerlo apretaría una alarma bajo su escritorio, no espero que el sujeto apareciera a su lado derecho y luego cortara sus manos a nivel de la muñeca. Luego lo agarro de la camisa y abrió la ventana para jalarlo con él para llevarlo a la azotea, donde procedió a torturarlo, incluso para él le fue imposible quedarse callado….el dolor al final lo hizo hablar. Under Eden y Real, su hermano quien gobernaba el lugar, los muchos políticos corruptos que iban a este lugar a "Disfrutar", donde estaba ubicado y como entrar, también le dijo lo que sabía del grupo House of Greed. Principales traficantes de personas y proveedores de mercancía para Under Eden.

-"Me pregunto Señor Yazaki ¿Cómo puede ser tan sin vergüenza para dejar que todo eso pasé? ¿Tanto creía usted que era intocable?"

Este hubiera respondido, de no ser porque apenas se mantenía consciente, además de que Kaihen en algunos arrebatos de ira al escuchar las cosas que hacían en ese lugar terminó volviéndole a romper la mandíbula. Muneichi termino con mandíbula rota gracias a una patada de Yukikaze, reemplazándola con una de metal, que Kaihen rompió de un puñetazo.

-"Bueno ya tengo suficiente información, ahora solo queda….deshacerme de ti. Desde esta altura es suficiente para que mueras"

Kaihen lo soltó del cuello, el gordo se agitaba para tratar de aferrarse a algo, aun sin manos para agarrarse, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo impacto en el suelo de espaldas, su cabeza rompiéndose de la parte de atrás, desangrándose, los guardias que estaban de flojos cerca a la entrada soltaron un grito de terror por la sorpresa y luego se acercaron al hombre. Al verlo tan mal llamaron ambulancias y polcias. Kaihen solo miro esto 3 segundos y luego desapareció, pues aún tenía trabajo por terminar.

En las noticias pasaron el reporte de la muerte de Muneichi Yazaka, así como las acusaciones contra este por falta de atención a las quejas de los ciudadanos, más tarde un informante anónimo publicó todos los negocios sucios del Ex Secretario en jefe, lo cual levanto polémica y dio inicio a investigaciones para encontrar más políticos corruptos.

 **Barrios bajos, entrada a Under Eden 17:30 PM.**

Aun cubierto con su capucha, Kaihen iba camino al lugar de entregas de la "mercancía" para Under Eden, donde los traficantes de personas se encontraban con los empleados del prostíbulo. Había encontrado una pieza de información muy interesante, al parcer….2 Taimanin fueron capturadas y estaban siendo entregadas hoy, seria "entrenadas" antes de ponerlas a trabajar, una buena oportunidad para buscar más información de el grupo de traficantes, Muneichi solo sabía de los puntos de reunión pero no dónde se escondían.

Llegando al lugar observo lo que pasaba, cerca 35 soldados armados, entre ellos demonios artificiales también, otro 15 más ayudaban a traer la "mercancía" en las caulas o simplemente encadenadas. De los traficantes al parecer habían 10, debería encontrar al líder del grupo para sacarle la información. Justo entonces se percato de una jaula reforzad con cadenas y amarres fuertes, donde 2 mujeres con atuendos bien pegados al cuerpo estaba apresadas. La primera tenía la piel algo bronceada, con pelo corto naranja vibrante y ojos azul claro, de unos 18 años a más de 1.64 m de alto, un muy atlético y femenino cuerpo con una delantera copa E+. Su atuendo parecía un traje de baño negro de una pieza, con pantimedias negras con botas metálicas de tacón alto al final, con guantes armados de nilón desde la mano a la mitad del brazo.

La otra era una mujer de la misma edad al parecer, con pelo azul largo hasta la cadera atado en una cola con ojos rojos, piel caucásica rosácea. Su atuendo también parecía un traje de baño de una pieza de color blanco con un collar alto, que se abría para dejar ver el escote de su delantera copa E+, además de un calzado con medias hasta la mitad del muslo, acabados en botas de tacón alto, guantes armados de nilón hasta la mitad del brazo, todo de color blanco con partes de armadura plateada. Esta aun forcejeaba para liberarse, a la otra al parecer la noquearon.

-"Bueno ya tengo dos de mis objetivos, empecemos con esto" dicho eso Kaihen saco lo que parecía una espada pequeña hecha de metal negro plateado, de mango largo y guarda de forma cóncava de la que salía una hoja corta triangular estrechada hacia arriba (es difícil describirla).

Nadie estuvo preparado para el ataque, de la nada muchos soldados y demonios dejaron de moverse, mientras los que bajaban la "mercancía miraban las cadenas y jaulas caer a pedazos…presentando cortes. Algunas mujeres trataban de escapar, algunos iban tras ellas pero no llegan a dar más de un paso y se detenían en seco. Del vehículo que transportaba la "Mercancía" salieron 5 personas, o más bien 4 humanos y un orco tuerto de piel morada con una pañoleta negra atada a la cabeza y atuendo de militar, incluso tenia rifle M16. Al salir y ver a las mujeres liberadas de sus cadenas y jaulas, reunirse para poder escapar, el orco grito.

-"¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN PARADOS COMO ESTUPIDOS?! ¡ATRAPEN A ESAS PERRAS Y METANLAS AL-"

* **¡SLIGTH!***

Cada uno de los 58 sujetos que estaban vigilando, transportando o supervisando, cayeron al piso….cortados a la mitad de la cintura, o al medio del cuerpo otros estaban cortados 4, 8, 14 o más pedazos. Verlos caer muertos de esa forma alarmo a los 5 restantes, sacaron sus armas de fuego para defenderse, el orco preparo rápido su rifle y comenzó a olfatear el aire para detectar al enemigo. De repente los 2 de su izquierda dejaron de moverse, él fue a tocarlos….solo para que cayeran al suelo trozados también.

Desesperándose más, buscaba y apuntaba a todo lado, de los dos a su derecha el encargado del grupo estaba de espaldas pegado al último que quedaba de su grupo. Cuando este se apoyo más contra él, sintió que lo empujo y lo hizo caer.

-"¡¿Oye qué te pas- ¡OH DIOS!" pego su grito al ver la mitad superior de su compañero en el piso mientras su piernas y cintura caían lentamente al suelo.

-"Increíble ¿Verdad?...no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera al morir….que habían sido cortados"

La voz grave desconocida llamo la atención del orco y el humano restante, vieron a un misterioso sujeto de negro encapuchado acercarse a ellos, rápidamente abrieron fuego contra él….siguieron disparando pese a que él ya no estaba frente a ellos. No fue hasta que sintieron algo raro en sus manos que recién se detuvieron, bajaron la mirada….encontrando que sus manos junto a sus armas….estaban en el piso.

Al hombre un golpe en la cabeza lo puso a dormir, mientras que el Orco recibió una patada al lado izquierdo de su cara, que lo tiro al piso. Levanto la cabeza para ver de nuevo al sujeto parado frente a él, el cual le dio una patada con la punta de su bota metálica en la cuenca vacía del ojo que perdió, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-"No quiero más problemas, tengo todo un burdel por destruir y "Cerdo" al que capturar. Será mejor que me digas lo que quiero escuchar…"

-"¡UUUUAAAAGGHHHH! ¡MALDITO! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE DIRA ALGO?!"

-"Tú lo haras….a menos que quieras sentir más dolor, no pienses en escapar pues….ya no tienes piernas, así ¿Empezamos con el interrogatorio?"

 **Dentro de Under Eden, en el salón principal.**

Muchos políticos corruptos y personas del mal vivir estaban disfrutando de ver a mujeres denudas, rotas en mente y espíritu, desesperarse por complacerlos. Era un antro de repulsivo placer….el cual no duraría mucho, cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron menos un reflector que apuntaba a la entrada por la que traían las nuevas "Mercancías" del burdel. De donde salió un hombre en atuendos y armadura color negro, este aclaro su voz y llamo todos.

-"Muy buenas tardes a todos, ustedes que viven y disfrutan de la agonía ajeno….como placer propio, por adelantado les informo que no soy un presentador, ni cliente de este asqueroso comedero de "cerdos"….vengo para avisarles que todos ustedes van morir hoy aquí, nadie podrá escapar, a los pocos que dejare con vida los llevare conmigo para darme algunas respuestas. Este el fruto de lo que han cosechado, pues nadie escapa de rendir sus "cuentas pendientes"….Yo Kaihen Rem, Lider de las Alas de Hayden, haré caer el justo castigo de sobre Real….y sobre todos ustedes"

Muchos de los presentes solo se reían de sus palabras, hasta que él apareció frente a ellos con su espada en mano, muchos retrocedieron cuando se dieron cuenta y empujaron a las prostitutas para usarlas de escudos. Kaihen solo miraba un rato y luego volteaba a ver a otro grupo de personas, para luego caminar en dirección a ellos. Los de antes suspiraron de alivio y se levantaron del suelo para irse a la salida, no llegaron a esta….pues sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo cortados en trozos.

Los que vieron esto trataron de escapar, pero Kaihen aparecía cerca de ellos y los pasaba de largo, dejándolos caer el piso cortados en pedazos. Mientras el caminaba tranquilo, solo moviéndose rápido para llegar con el grupo más cercano para atacar, los más acaudalados rogaban por sus vidas ofreciéndole dinero o posiciones de alto rango, al final estos perdían primero la lengua y la mandíbula….y eran dejados por el Overlord para que murieran desangrados.

Cerca de 80 personas, entre políticos corruptos y otros, murieron en esa sala, no pudiendo ver en qué momento su asesino los ataco. Las mujeres solo miraban sin decir nada, ocasionalmente tratando de abrazar al hombre de negro para poder complacerlo, pero él era muy rápido así que no nunca lo atrapaban, las más cansadas se dormían en los sofás y camas de la sala.

-"Uuummm tal vez deba llamar a Nayla para que cure las mentes de las mujeres, lo haré después de atrapar al bastardo de Real. Las mujeres de la entrada deben haber liberado a las 2 Taimanin también, bueno debo terminar rápido aquí….debo terminar el nuevo capítulo de mi manga, pues solo me queda 2 días"

En sus cuartos privados, Real estaba alterado mientras ordenaba a sus guardaespaldas demonio trabar las puertas, activar las trampas de los corredores y revisar las cámaras de video. Desde que perdió las cámaras del área de transporte, tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando vio la masacre del salón principal, sintió la muerte agarrar su corazón….no más fuerte de lo que fue cuando el extraño dio ese discurso mirando directamente a la cámara con la que él lo observaba todo….como si supiera que lo estaba mirando.

- _'MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN ¿CÓMO PUDO TERMINAR ASÍ? ¿QUIÉN ES ESE SUJETO?'_

Pensaba mientras perdía los estribos, sin darse cuenta se orino en los pantalones, cuando escucho a uno de sus guardaespaldas avisarle que el sujeto estaba matando a los que estaban en las habitaciones, dejando a los políticos más conocidos vivos pero lisiados de por vida. Pese a eso le confirmaron que avanzaba rápido, y que pronto llegaría a sus cuartos privados. Solo le quedaba esperar, había pedido refuerzos a Edwin Black y esperaban que llegaran pronto.

Toda esa esperanza se fue cuando reviso su celular y observo que el mensaje no se había enviado, porque no había señal, las puertas fueron cortadas en pedazos, junto a los muebles que las trancaban y a los 2 demonios que estaban cerca. Una fuerza empujo todo los escombros y el polvo, dejando ver la figura de Kaihen, quien se bajo la capucha para dejar ver su rostro a Real y los 4 demonios restantes. Estos últimos fueron a atacarlos, Real iba a escapar rompiendo la ventana y saltando por esta, no importándole que estuviera a 5 pisos del suelo….pero la punta de una espada corta a su frente lo detuvo.

Kaihen estaba frente a él, los demonios yacían en pedazos detrás de Real. Este lo miro con expresión serio y luego habló.

-"La desesperación es tanta ¿Qué quieres suicidarte "Buta-dono"?"

-"¡ESPERA! ¡E-E-Espera, por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Puedo darte todo lo que necesites! ¡Lo que sea!"

-"Si te refieres a dinero y mujeres pierdes tu tiempo, solo quiero información….de Edwin Black, Kiryu Savato, Shigeru Washizu, y cualquier otra figura importante….entre los demonios artificiales"

-"E-E-Está bien"

-"Bien, después de eso….serás ajusticiado, por tus crimenes"

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO-"

-"Yo no dije que te dejaría libre, tampoco te dejare morir….por lo que has hecho, la muerte es un regalo que no mereces, espero estés listo….vas a sufrir como jamás lo has hecho" dijo Kaihen con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo.

El día Domingo en la mañana, los noticieros hablaban de la caída del burdel clandestino "Under Eden", se detallaba a las personas que se encontraron en lugar….que parecían haber sido descuartizadas con cortes limpios, los muchos políticos y personas de otros cargos administrativos y acusados de soborno siendo detenidas….o al menos los que no murieron desangrados. Se hablo de como se encontraron muchas mujeres forzadas a la prostitución, que al parecer estaban en perfecto estado mental, y ahora se reunían con sus familias y conocidos para recuperar sus vidas. Una de las entrevistadas respondió que las había liberado un hombre vestido ropa y armadura negra, con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

 **En la casa de Kaihen.**

 **-"** Ya termine el nuevo capítulo de Goblin Slayer, Kiuwabara-dono" dijo Kaihen entregando su trabajo a su editor.

Un hombre de gran altura, constitución física atlética y levemente musculosa, con pelo rubio corto y sombras de barba en la quijada. Que llevaba una camisa roja de diseños florales en blanco, un short marrón hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancos con negro. Otra cosa a resaltar era que además tenía el ojo derecho morado, el cual escondía debajo de unos lentes de sol, pese a eso parecía estar contento. (Similar a Isshin)

-"Muy bien Rem-Sensei….Auch, me alegra ver que se mantiene en forma….como siempre"

-"Así es, y si vuelves a intentar darme una patada al estomago….te romperá la pierna ¿Eh quedado claro?"

-"H-Hai Rem-Sensei"

 **Al día siguiente, devuelta con Ban, en la Academia Kuoh.**

Ban estaba atendiendo clases como siempre, fuera de escuchar el noticiero ayer y ver que su "rival" se encargo de ese prostíbulo, las cosas seguían normales en su vida….incluso con lo sucedido el domingo en la mañana.

 **Flashback**

 _Eran las 10 de la mañana, y cada uno en la casa Toujo estaba limpiando una parte de la casa, mientras Mio y Maria preparaban el almuerzo. Ban estaba limpiando las ventanas desde afuera mientras Cheng lo hacía desde adentro, hubieran continuado pero alguien llamo a al manco peliplateado._

 _-"A-Ano Señor Ban Toujo, disculpe…."_

 _-"Si, dígame en que…."_

 _Se quedo sin habla al ver a una mujer vestida con un conjunto europeo de sirviente, de hecho mirándola detalladamente, ese cabello largo color purpura recogido en una cola y esos ojos del mismo color, ese bien formado y femenino cuerpo y esos….senos copa E+._

 _-'Ignorare la última parte, pero ¿No es ellas…?'_

 _-"Eres una de la mujeres de ayer verdad, una de las Taimanin…"_

 _-"A-Así es, vine a….o-o-ofrecer mis servicios"_

 _-"….¿Qué?"_

 _Dentro de la casa_

 _Para poder entender mejor lo que dijo, Ban la invito a pasar y conversar más tranquilos, apenas entro las miradas curiosas y enojadas (en caso de Mio) se hicieron notar. Sentados en el comedor estaban Ban al centro con Cheng y Arin a su derecha, y Mio, Mammon y Maria a su izquierda, frente a él estaba la Taimanin. Musashi y Sheherazade estaban en los sofás de la sala viendo una novela en la TV._

 _-"Entonces….Rinko Akiyama, dices que quieres trabajar de sirviente y vivir aquí conmigo ¿Verdad?" pegunto Ban._

 _-"Así es"_

 _-"¿Es esa la única razón?"_

 _-"Esa es mi razón personal, pero el concejo de la aldea Taimanin también me envió como mediador en caso se pueda formar una alianza contigo y…. ¿Los Sietes Solarianos?"_

 _-"¿Le comentaste acerca de eso Ban-kun?" pregunto Cheng._

 _-"No….es solo que me presente ante ellas como futuro director de Los Siete Solarianos, supongo que estuvo mal"_

 _-"No es eso, es que todavía no se dio la declaración oficial" dijo Cheng._

 _-"Cierto, además le arruinaste a Cheng la oportunidad de presentarte como su prometido" dijo Arin, a lo que Cheng trato de taparle la boca, mientras portaba un sonrojo._

 _-"Bueno eso lo veremos después, Rinko-san. Yo no tengo problemas en que te quedes, es más me interesa la idea de formar un trato de apoyo mutuo….estoy al tanto de lo difícil que tienen su pelea contra los demonios, los cuales se han colado y puesto en puestos de influencia en la sociedad" dijo Ban cambiando de tema._

 _-"Yo también estoy de acuerdo, Rinko-san también cuentas con mi apoyo y el de mi amiga Arin" dijo Cheng._

 _Todos voltearon a ver a Mio, ella solo desvio la mirada molesta, pero dio su respuesta._

 _-"B-Bueno….supongo que no hay problema si solo es para trabajar de criada"_

 _Así fue como Rinko Akiyama, Taimanin, ahora era una sirviente en la casa de Ban….los problemas vinieron después ese tarde, en que Ban se quedo en casa con Rinko, mientras las chicas salieron de compras, junto a Musashi. Solo Sheherazade se quedo, además de Rinko y Ban. La chica de pelo purpura aprovecho para confesarse al Overlord, lo cual lo dejo sin respuesta….ni siquiera estuvo preparado para el beso francés que ella le dio, ni la pudo detener cuando ella empezó a desabrocharse la blusa de su traje de sirviente, a sacar su miembro de sus pantalones y sentarse en su regazo moviendo haciendo a un lado sus panties para de una estocada clavarse su pene muy dentro de ella._

 _Él la tomo de la cintura y siguió sus instintos, comenzando a entrar y salir lentamente para hacerla degustar del acto, ella solo gemía con mucha fuerza….lo cual llamo la atención de Caster, ella solo observaba por la puerta entreabierta de la sala, como los dos tenía relaciones, no pudo evitar empezar a tocarse también, vestida con su suéter mata vírgenes y nada más lo cual le hizo más fácil que pudiera masturbarse. Rinko se dio cuenta de su presencia pero no le molesto, solo la excito y eso dejaba su mente en blanco, más de lo que ya estaba porque la acciones de Ban y sus expertas caricias ya le había causado 3 orgasmos seguidos. Entonces él decidió terminar de una vez aumentando la velocidad, sentándose en el sofá y haciéndola rebotar sobre su miembro mientras chupaba de sus dos pezones a la vez, con una última estocada….soltó su carga y le dio su 4 orgasmo._

 _Al estar exhausta, Ban la llevo a su habitación para recostarla, notando el extraño rastro de fluido cerca a la entrada a la sala, de un olor muy conocido para él. Esto lo guio a su cuarto, donde encontró a Sheherazade….masturbándose encima de su cama, oliendo una de sus camisas usadas. Entonces él decidió ayudarle un poco, como estaba con el rostro hundido en su camisa sobre la cama y su derrier en el aire mientras se tocaba su feminidad, Ban solo se acerco y apartando sus manos, empezó a devorarla. La sorpresa de la mujer fue corta….al ser inundada de placer, hundiendo su rostro para tratar de tapar sus gemidos de placer….hasta correrse en la boca de su Master._

 _Sin nada más que deseo en su mente, ella se hecho de espaldas y luego abrió sus piernas a modo de invitación, la cual Ban tomo sin dudarlo hundiendo su pene nuevamente erecto en su vagina, mientras sus manos entraban por los lados del suéter para masajear sus enormes senos y enloquecerla más de placer._

 _Se corrió unas 2 veces más al sentirlo entrar y salir de su feminidad lento pero firme, además de estar dándole unos buenos masajes a sus senos. Ya dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos, Sheherazade rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ban y lo bajo para darle un profundo beso, además de anclar sus piernas detrás de él para asegurar que se corriera dentro de ella. Él aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas, haciéndola correrse de nuevo y esperando un clímax más, el cual vino cuando sintió como vertía su semen dentro de su útero. Sin más fuerzas para moverse, Ban se quedo dormido sobre ella usando sus pechos de almohada, ella uso un poco de magia para poner la sabana sobre los 2 y también se quedo dormida._

 _Ban se despertó….cuando algo o alguien le pellizco las mejillas, mirando la cara neutral de Cheng, la sonrisa picara de Arin, Maria, Musashi y Mammon y la mirada enojada de Mio. Asi termino sus problemas el domingo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-"Sin mencionar que hoy en día seguro Rias me llamara para explicar al tal Hyodo Issei su nuevo estatus como demonio" pensó Ban en voz baja para si mismo.

Según ella le conto, el pervertido estaba confundido de que nadie recordaba a la supuesta novia que consiguió la semana pasada, bueno es normal la Caída se encargo de borrar todo rastro de su existencia de la mente de otros que los hayan visto.

Las clases terminaron y Ban salió de la clase iba a salir de la clase, hasta que el tal Takigawa vino a decirle que el profesor lo mando a llamar junto a Yuki para conversar de actividades de la escuela. Él se levanto para hablar con Mio, sería mejor dejar claro las cosas sobre qué harían ahora.

-"Parece que estaré algo ocupado, deberías ir a almorzar con Cheng o Rias"

-"No está bien, puedo esperarte" dijo calmada Mio.

-"Esta bien Ban, yo puedo encargarme junto a Gremory-san" dijo Yuki.

-"Claro que no, se me dio esa responsabilidad también, así que ayudare"

Rápidamente el noto que el collar mágico apareció en el cuello de su hermana, al parecer trato de aguantar los efectos….pero al final se desmayo. Ban la atrapo y dijo que la llevaría a la enfermería. Ya en el lugar acostó a Mio en una de las camas, y se quedo observándola, hasta alguien hablo.

-"Esta algo anémica, solo tiene algo de fiebre así que no te preocupes. Tú debes de ser el nuevo estudiante del que todos hablan…"

Volteando a ver quién era, se trataba de una muy hermosa mujer de 24 años a más, de pelo marrón oscuro largo, piel rosácea blancuzca y lindos ojos verdes detrás de uno lentes rectangulares de montura roja, con un esbelto y femenino cuerpo con una delantera copa I. vestida con un suéter verde claro y una falda negra de negocios, además de unas medias largas hasta los muslos, calzando unos zapatos de tacón alto, además de una bata medica blanca.

Algo acerca de ella calmo a Ban, es más había un sentimiento familiar, como si hubiera sentido esta presencia antes….diferente pero igual en cierto sentido.

- _'¿Qué es esto?'_ "¿En qué sentido se refiere?"

-"Bueno ¿Qué se siente enemistarse con todos los chicos de la Academia el primer día, y luego convertirse en el nuevo objeto de admiración de las alumnas?" dijo la enfermera.

-"Eso no me importa, me basta con lo que mis amigos piensen de mí, no necesito más opiniones que las de ellos"

-"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, parece que lo que dicen de tu gran personalidad es cierto también. Asumo entonces que conoces lo que debes hacer cuando tienes enemigos…"

-"Buscar amigos….pensando en la calidad, más que en cantidad, pero no olvidándome de ninguno de los dos. Sí, mi "Maestro" solía decírmelo también. Gracias por su preocupación señorita…"

Justo entonces se dio un anuncio en los altavoces, llamando a alguien de apellido Hasegawa.

-"Ya es tan tarde…bueno debo ir a una reunión" ella saco las llaves de la enfermería y se las dio a Ban "Soy la enfermera de la escuela, Chisato Hasegawa….Ban Toujo, espero sepas bien quiénes son tus enemigos y quienes tus aliados, antes de actuar" dijo ella mientras aún estaba en la entrada de la enfermería.

-"Otra vez agradezco su preocupación, yo ya conozco a mis aliados y enemigos….pero con respecto a usted, no estoy seguro….conozco a las "Siete Virtudes", pero no sé nada de ti…..Así que ¿Eres aliada…o enemiga?"

Si lo que él le dijo la sorprendió o no, ella no lo demostró. Solo salió y se fue en dirección a la sala de profesores, Ban se quedo con la duda, ella era un ser de los reinos superiores, viviendo como humana, pero no sabía por qué.

- _'Supongo que solo queda esperar…'_

Entonces escucho quejidos, miro a Mio quien había recuperado la consciencia pero seguía débil, también se podía ver que la marca de la maldición seguía activa.

-"Tal vez deba salir…." Antes de poder irse, la mano de la pelirroja aún débil logro tomar su mano.

-"Por favor, no me dejes sola"  
él solo se quedo ahí con ella, saco su celular para dar una llamada a Cheng, para que fuera junto a Yuki a ver al profesor para las tareas de verano. Para pasar el tiempo platicaron un poco, fuera de que él pregunto si por un momento tuvo algún mal pensamiento acerca de él para activar la maldición, lo cual ella no quiso responder. Para cambiar el tema ella pregunto por Maria, según le dijo estaba en los videojuegos, Ban le dijo que sí debido a que le cogió gusto al juego de Dance Dance Revolutión.

Mientras ella dormía un poco él fue a sacar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, mientras le comunicaba a Maria de lo que paso en la escuela. Colgando al terminar de hablar, levemente miro detrás de él para ver a Takigawa acercándose a él.

-"Veo que ya no estás ocupado, sabes la señorita Cheng me pidió que fuera en tu lugar para lo de las tareas. Y bien ¿Cómo esta Naruse-san?" pregunto el peliverde.

-"Esta bien, solo fue un mareo momentáneo, te agradezco que me suplantaras en la reunión" Ban saco otra botella de la máquina y se la dio.

-"Por cierto ¿No habrás visto Nonaka?"

-"No"

-"Que raro, dijo que iría verlos"

-"Ya veo, bueno yo me voy"

Justo entonces las maquinas se apagaron de la nada, al frente de los dos empezaron a aparecer unas extrañas criaturas envueltas en mantos oscuros. Takigawa fue a ver a Ban, pero él ya no estaba a su lado.

 **Mientras tanto, en la enfermaría.**

Mio estaba durmiendo en la camilla, sintió a alguien acercarse y pensó que era Ban, pero resulto ser Yuki. Ella le dijo que quería hablar con ella, así que las 2 se fueron a la azotea.

-"Ban seguro te dijo por qué estoy en la escuela" dijo Yuki

-"Sí, me dijo eso. Sé quién eres y qué tipo de relación tienen" respondió Mio.

-"Ban solo sufrirá si tú te quedas a su lado, así que….aléjate de él" dijo ella levantando su mano derecha la cual emitía luz color verde blancuzco.

-"…..No. Él dijo que me protegería sin importar nada, porque somos familia" fue la respuesta de Mio.

-"Ya veo…"

Yuki materializo su katana y lanzo una corriente de aire con el simple desenfunde de su arma, Mio invoco un escudo mágico, que aguanta perfectamente el ataque sin afectarla en lo absoluto. Sus estudios de los libros que Ban le dio la fortalecieron muy bien, observo a Yuki quien al parecer no le gusto su respuesta.

-"Si vas a recurrir a la fuerza, yo también tampoco mostrare piedad" lanzo su mano hacía adelante para tirar un mini tornado.

Este tenía más fuerza de lo previsto, así que Yuki tuvo que concentrar más de su energía para disiparlo con un corte.

-"Solo te aprovechas de la amabilidad de Basara" esta vez lanzo un relámpago verde contra ella, el cual tampoco pudo romper su escudo ni hacerla retroceder.

-"¿Y qué hay de ti? Acaso no estás ignorando su voluntad y usas tu egoísmo disfrazado de consideración"

Una vez más lanzo un mini tornado contra ella, Yuki esquivo y corrió rápidamente para tratar de flanquearla.

-"Yo no tengo excusas ni de que arrepentirme ¡Si le pidiera disculpas después de todo lo que hizo por mí, sería muy grosero de mi parte!...así que peleare ¡Junto a él!"

Yuki logro con algo de dificultad cortar los vientos del tornado, pero eso no fue todo, lanzo un corte al frente más fuerte que los anteriores, esta vez….logrando romper la barrera que protegía a Mio.

-"Si vuelves a decir algo así, no te lo perdonaré….si conocieras verdaderamente a Ban, no dirías eso" dijo ella envainando su katana.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Mio.

-"No….tal vez es solo mi falta confianza, Ban en el pasado fue el mejor de nuestra tribu, hasta los héroes veteranos reconocieron su potencial….como él que superaría la leyenda de su padre. Pero durante nuestra infancia, Ban tuvo que desatar todo su poder para protegernos, a mí y otros jóvenes miembros de la tribu….eso le costó su brazo derecho"

Mio se quedo callada al escuchar esto.

-"Claro que además de esto, su poder causo la destrucción parcial de la aldea….y mato a algunos miembros de la tribu. El consejo que regia la aldea uso esto como escusa para obligar a Ban a ceder sus poderes, para que guerreros igual de poderosos nacieran en la siguiente generación….no necesito explicar a que me refiero ¿verdad?"

Ciertamente no era necesario, Mio sabía que se refería a usar a Ban de progenitor….y darle múltiples mujeres para que pudiera tener hijos. Solo pensar eso la hacía enojar.

-"Obviamente Ban se negó, decidió exiliarse junto a su padre y amenazo al consejo con matarlos si los seguían….aún ahora muchos de los miembros de la tribu los consideran traidores….nunca podrán regresar. Yo estaba preocupada por él, sin un brazo menos pensé que le sería difícil poder defenderse….que había perdida su habilidad. Pero ahora veo que….eso solo lo impulso a volverse más fuerte, aún así….sigue siendo como era de niño conmigo. Cariñoso, protector y amable….Ahora me preocupa que se meta en muchos problemas por ser muy amable, ya los tiene por aceptar protegerte, y ahora tiene más por haber aceptada a esa Taimanin en su hogar"

Mio no dijo nada, todo era verdad después de todo, no solo las que la perseguían….si no ahora los enemigos de Rinko Akiyama sin duda apuntarían a Ban.

- _'Realmente…. ¿solo le traigo problemas?'_

-"Por eso decidí que debes alejarte, tanto tú como esa Taimanin. Ya no deben obligar más a Ban a luchar, no importa si es más fuerte ahora, simplemente no está bien" Yuki corrió para atacar.

Entonces una mano prostética se apoyo en el pomo de su katan, deteniéndose de inmediato levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Ban, quien la miraba con una expresión calmada. Él solo llevo su mano artificial a la cintura de su amiga de la infancia, apegándola contra él, luego su mano izquierda la subió su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-"Jamás podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho….y sigues haciendo por mí Yuki"

-"Ban…" decía ella algo triste, apoyando su rostro en su mano.

-"Siempre estuviste presente, cuando mi habilidad me hizo ser aborrecido y excluido entre los demás, tú estabas para hacerme compañía. Fuiste mi primera amiga, nunca me abandonaste nuestra amistad. Recordarte siempre me ayudaba a seguir adelante para ser más fuerte, así algún día podría regresar por ti y llevarte conmigo. Incluso ahora aun tengo esa idea en mente….pero te pido por favor que….respetes mis decisiones, sin importar cuán peligrosas parezcan"

Yuki solo pudo cerrar los ojos, dejando salir una lágrima por la felicidad de escucharlo decir de nuevo esas palabras.

-"Ahora solo queda un problema más por atender….sal de una vez" dijo Ban levantando la mirada al techo de la entrada a la azotea.

-"¿Oh? Así que lograste sentir mi presencia"

Parado en el techo estaba un sujeto de con ropa de presentador, pantalones negros y un saco que acababa dividido en 2 puntos lateralmente. Además de llevar una máscara blanca con acentos dorados en los bordes que cubría toda su cara, sin hoyos para los ojos o la boca. Se podía ver su piel pálida, además de su pelo verde oscuro en punta hacia atrás y unas orejas alargadas en punta. Su postura mostraba confianza, demasiada al parecer, no cabía duda de que era un demonio.

-"Pensar que te exiliarías de tu propio clan, y ahora proteges a la hija del anterior Rey Demonio" dijo el recién llegado demonio con voz grave alterada.

-"Así es, ella es la hija de mi amigo Wilbert, y también es mi hermana menor….no dejare que tú, ni el imbécil al que sirves le ponga un dedo encima. Por otro lado….me alegra que vinieras, tengo algunas preguntas….y quien mejor para responderlas que uno de los que estaba persiguiendo a Mio"

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo dire?"

-"Oh de eso no te preocupes, soy muy bueno sacándole la información que quiero a tipos como tú….Takigawa"

Cuando pronuncio ese nombre, el demonio levemente flaqueo en su postura, pero se recupero para que no se dieran cuenta.

-"Esa chica ni siquiera sabe que has estado peleando por las noches, contra los demonios de bajo nivel que eran atraídos por tu poder Naruse Mio" dijo el demonio de mascara blanca.

-"¿D-D-De qué estás hablando? Ban ¿lo que dijo-"

-"Esta mintiéndote….si bien es cierto lo de atraer demonios menores, Musashi ha estado matándolos, incluso Rick los ha estado cazando. Como son basura patética no son la gran cosa, y que como no preguntaste no te dije nada"

-"*Tch* Eso cambia el hecho de que es la mera presencia de Naruse Mio la causante de-" iba a decir el demonio.

-"Solo quieres que ella dude de sí misma, de esa forma buscara entregarse y podrán extraer sus poderes. Supongo que estuve en lo correcto al pensar que eras un debilucho….además"

 **¡*SLASH*!**

Una espada de energía empalo a un demonio envuelto en un manto negro y con una máscara de metal de rostro, y un cuchillo curvo largo saliendo de su antebrazo derecho, el cual se había manifestado detrás de Mio, de su sombra. Dos espadas más se empalaron en sus brazos, luego comenzaron a estirarlos a los lados, hasta arrancarlos de su cuerpo.

-"Solo un debilucho ataca por la espalda" dijo Ban serio.

- _'¡Maldición!'_ "En ese caso tal vez deba traer a más" dijo el demonio.

-"Te agradecería si lo hicieras, Taniku y Holo se quedaron algo insatisfechos con los que se devoraron"

Una voz claramente femenina se escucho, todos voltearon a ver a sus respectivos lados, el demonio a su derecha, Ban y las chicas a la izquierda. Encontrando a Arin….volando encima de lo que parecía un anzuelo gigante de metal color azul oscuro, pero no solo eso. Dos criaturas más aparecieron, un enorme lobo de pelo plateado blancuzco con las puntas de pelo rojas al final, con una placa dorada atada en el pecho, sus colmillos relucían aún estando machados de sangre; la segunda criatura era una enorme rana de lomo azul y vientre blanco….con musculosas patas delanteras con brazaletes dorados, y un collar de soga negra con una cuenta dorada en el centro, el cual masticaba el brazo de un demonio antes de engullirlo.

-"Hola Arin, veo que sacaste a pasear a los Guadianés Solarianos legendarios" saludo Ban a la chica con su atuendo de batalla (la descripción esta en el capítulo 2, es el traje que ella y Cheng tenía cuando la introduje).

-"Claro, también aprovecho que un grupo de 15 demonios, que claramente estaban invadiendo la academia, estaba de paso para dárselos de comer. Aún así se quedaron con espacio para….un postre" dijo la peliblanca mirando al demonio enmascarado.

Al estar acorralado y al habiendo perdido sus fuerzas de soporte, no le quedaba otra alternativa, debía huir.

-"Parece que debo retirarme por ahora, aún así ten en mente esto Naruse Mio. Solo entregándote podrás darle fi- ¡UUURRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Antes de poder terminar, el demonio enmascarado salió disparado contra la torre de agua detrás de él, mirando su pecho vio la espada de energía roja blancuzca que Ban uso antes….ahora clavándolo en el contenedor de metal. La energía estaba quemándolo por dentro, así se apresuro a tratar de sacársela del pecho, sin embargo no podía retirársela. Observo al frente y vio al héroe manco parado a unos 2 m de él observándolo con enojo, en un intento de desesperado para escapar, empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, de manera que hizo pasar toda la espada a través de su herida, empeorándola más pero logrando escapar….logrado eso invoco un círculo mágico para transportarse rápidamente.

-"No podrás escapar por siempre Takigawa. Te atrapare y te sacare la información de una forma….u otra" le dijo Ban al demonio antes de que se fuera.

 **Bien aquí lo dejo, me alegra haber terminado justo en la tarde de este día, como ven Kaihen apareció en este capítulo, por lo que en capítulos futuros habrán otras escenas con él, sus Servants y con Siegfried el otro miembro de las Alas de Hyaden que mencione antes.**

 **Dejo al capítulo hasta aquí, pero aun falta el Omake que iba a poner en esta actualización, presentando a otra idea que ayudara a conectar las cosas para el proyecto de Infinity War, así como para la parte final Endgame. Felizmente este domingo iré a ver la película, por lo que podre tener mejores ideas para esa parte.**

 **Omake:**

Observando las diferentes realidades, en especial las que están presentes héroes de otros mundos, ajenos al cual ellos se encuentran ahora. Zeltrech, Apóstol de la Muerte y Viajero del Espacio Tiempo, medita sobre sus acciones para ocultar las Gemas del Infinito del Titán Loco.

Sus acciones ya alteraron un poco las cosas en las múltiples realidades que él ha observado, hasta ahora solo consiguió resguardar bien la gema del tiempo, ahora en manos del "Demonio de la Paradoja" y la gema del Alma está protegida por la única forma en la que se puede obtenerla, pero ¿Qué hacer con las otras 4?

- _'Entregar la gema de la mente al Titán que ahora protege Eostia es una opción, pero después deberé moverla de lugar, al estar oculta en el cetro podrá fácil pasar desapercibida….la gema del espacio aun esta en el Teseracto, el cual solo puede ser protegido por los Overlords…..la gema del poder, su destino sigue siendo ser encontrada por los de Ishtar, pero Claye Ethel sin duda la abandonara en algún otro mundo…por un precio. Siendo así solo queda la de la realidad, la cual está en el mundo donde el Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos a reencarnado….felizmente esta oculta'_ pensó el vampiro.

-"¿Algún problema con el plan, Zeltrech?"

Volteándose a ver a los 2 visitantes de su dimensión, encontró a dos jóvenes adultos, de 19 y 18, un chico y una chica respectivamente. El chico tenía el cabello naranja vibrante en punta y ojos color ocre, con una expresión en un permanente ceño fruncido, de 1.74 m de alto, delgado y de complexión atlética levemente musculosa. Vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, con un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, y una camisa blanca debajo de una casaca negra de cuero y calzando unas botas marrón; la chica tenía una figura femenina perfecta con una delantera copa E+, pelo negro con un tono levemente azul largo y frondoso hasta las pantorrillas, con unos hermosos ojos azul claro con pupilas blancas en forma de estrella de 4 puntas, y unos lentes redondos grandes. Vistiendo una blusa azul manga larga, abierta en los primeros 2 botones para mostrar escote, un pantalón blanco ajustado a su cintura, piernas y derrier, con uno zapatos de cafés de tacón alto y ancho.

-"No pasa nada Hartz Hellsing, me sorprende verte a ti y a Primagno, raras veces me visitan" dijo el anciano vampiro.

-"Anciano….primero que nada, llámame Ichigo….pues esa es la forma en la que estoy ahora. Segundo, vinimos a ver ¿Qué tal te va escondiendo esas piedras?" dijo el chico tranquilo.

-"Todo va bien….solo algunas dudas que me salieron de la nada, pero ya encontré nuevos lugares para esconder las gemas de la mente, del espacio, y del poder"

-"Entonces solo queda esperar….eventualmente Thanos las encontrara, pero esperemos sus guardianes sea lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerlas, de lo contrario….la guerra contra ese bastardo será la última oportunidad de detenerlo" dijo la chica Hartz Hellsing.

-"Yo estoy casi completamente convencido, que la guerra ser inevitable. Sera mejor que los demás están preparados, nosotros "Los Cinco Ascendientes" también lucharemos"

-"Tienes razón Ichigo, vamos. Nos vemos Zeltrech"

Con esas palabras Ichigo saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo y chasqueo los dedos, creando un portal envuelto en llamas anaranjadas. Entrando en este con su compañera, se fueron a su mundo.

El ancestro sonrió un poco, tal parece que aún si el Titán Loco conseguía las gemas, todavía tenían una última oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

 **Bien hay lo dejo, la siguiente actualización…la verdad no sé ¿Cuál actualizar después de esta? Alguno pidieron que fuera el Titán de Eostia o el Boden Salvador de Eostia. Incluso podría empezar el One Shot para presentar la historia del OC con los poderes de Fatal Phantom, además de que me falta subir la siguiente ficha de Godzilla: Leyenda de la Tierra, como son cortos salen rápidos y esta vez le toca a Shin Gojira (Berserker). Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Blaze x Shinmai Maou no Testament x Highschool DxD x Senran Kagura: El Héroe Supremo y sus Hermanastras**

 **Bueno empecemos con este capítulo, espero hacerlo largo también, si bien fue a pedido de un amigo, también aprovechare para nivelar un poco esto.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, vamos a tomarlo desde donde lo deje, respecto a Ban primero y luego procederé con Kaihen. Para empezar, terminare la parte de la introducción del demonio Lars, sufriendo una derrota a manos del líder de los Siete Solarianos; de ahí lo continuare con una parte de Highschool DxD y la parte de la invasión de Homura y sus amigas a la escuela Hanzo, para esto Ban estará con ellas entrenándolas por lo que se verá envuelto.**

 **Terminada esa parte viene la parte de Kaihen Rem, aquí añadiré un personaje de otro anime que está recién en emisión, una pequeña niña demonio llamada Latina. Que será como la hija adoptiva de Rem; después de ese encuentro con ella viene la parte con las Taimanin, en este caso Kaihen buscara la aldea secreta de las ninjas anti-demonio…encontrándola justo cuando se está dando un ataque, él participara en defender la aldea para después irse avisando a los líderes de la aldea y las Taimanin que el comandante Hicks de las Fuerzas Galácticas desea formar una alianza con ellos…y que lo busquen a él para poder hablar más del asunto.**

 **Posiblemente ponga a Ban también, descubriendo la arena secreta donde forzan a Taimanin u otras mujeres a luchar, para luego ser violadas por demonios, donde hará contacto con Mirabell Bell y Brunhildr. Todo antes de la parte Kaihen, ya estoy feliz y esperando, en la versión koreana del juego han sacado la nueva forma First Impact de los personajes, y los últimos entre los últimos salio Kaihen Rem…su nuevo diseño recuerda a Dark Maul de Star Wars, ahora solo falta ver a Ban en su forma FI.**

 **Como sea ahora empecemos con el capítulo. Yo no soy dueño de nada, salvo la idea para la historia, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra o links de imágenes, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 5.- Un día ajetreado para Ban con Demonios, Shinobis y demás; Kaihen encuentra un pequeño tesoro, y la aldea Taimanin.**

Ban estaba de regreso en casa con las demás, aun pensando en Takigawa, quien seguro creía que sus palabras lograron poner dudas en el corazón de Mio para irse de la casa y entregarse.

Mio no era tan débil, es solo que no controla bien su fuerza, y seguro ella no hubiera pensado en aprender a hacer eso de haber seguido viviendo con su familia humana. Lamentablemente los nuevos demonios del Inframundo seguro buscan su poder para poder tomar el trono de Wilbert, el ataque a Mio era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero no se quedarían recibir su castigo….eso era una promesa.

De vuelta en la casa cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Mio estaba hablando con Maria, en cuanto a Ban y Arin fueron a conversar con Chen. Explicando lo sucedido en la escuela de noche y la invasión para poder llevarse a Mio, Ban aseguro que Rias y Sona habían sido alertadas….si otro demonio del Inframundo se atreve a aparecer cerca de la escuela….seria capturado y destruido.

-"Bueno eso resuelve ese problema…pero aún queda el problema de ¿Takigawa era?" dijo Chen.

-"Debemos encontrarlo….tengo preguntas y él va a responderlas" dijo Ban.

-"Me suena a que lo mataras antes de que pueda decirte algo…." dijo Arin divertida.

De repente Ban miro en dirección donde estaba la puerta para salir de la casa, Chen y Arin también se dieron cuenta, era fácil sentir la presencia de Mio….la cual había salido de la casa hace unos 30 segundos.

-"¿A dónde creen que este yendo?" pregunto la princesa solariana.

-"Espero que no esté pensando en entregarse…." Dijo su amiga.

-"Iré por ella, seguro Takigawa tratara de atraparla" dijo Ban saliendo del cuarto para ir por su hermana.

-"Iré contigo….quiero presenciar tu nueva fuerza, hace tiempo que no te veo pelear"

Con eso dicho ambos se fueron, dejando a Arin en la casa, con las demás.

En un parque, dentro de una arboleda estaba Mio liberando magia para un hechizo de aislamiento, uno pensaría que estaba entregándose….pero la verdad era otra.

 _-'Aquí está bien, solo debo esperar…..'_ se dijo as misma

-"Parece que tomaste una decisión….decidiendo sacrificarte para acabar con esto" dijo el demonio enmascarado apareciendo detrás de ella.

-"No vine a entregarme….vine por respuestas…" dijo Mio sin molestarse en voltear a verlo.

-"Ooohhh ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te responderé algo de- ¡*GASP*UUUGGGGHHHH!"

De la nada un lanza hielo se clavó en su hombro izquierdo, luego vino un látigo de relámpago que tuvo que esquivar rápido, el demonio no esperaba el nivel de poder de esos hechizos.

-"No está mal…ugh…más fuerte de lo normal, pero realmente quieres luchar, solo debo llamar a mis subordinados para-"

-"¡¿Qué?! Mandarlos a atacar la casa de Ban, para que sean comida de sapo y lobo….si algo me hiciste ver en la escuela es que nadie es rival para mi hermano, por eso vine aquí sin importarme nada, solo para interrogarte….así tenga que romperte los huesos" dijo Mio sin miedo alguno.

-"¡Tch! Ese héroe exiliado sea fuerte, pero seguro tiene debilidades….una vez las encuentre-"

-"¿Qué harás….demonio?"

Una voz de la nada lo alerto, además de que se dieron cuenta de una nueva presencia gracias a la enorme energía, calmada pero imponente que apareció de la nada. Miraron ella y él alrededor encontrando lo que buscaban….descendiendo del cielo.

-"Chen-san…"

-"¿Quién rayos eres?"

En efecto. Chen de Solaria, vestida con su traje chino de batalla, estaba volando sentada en lo que parecía….un árbol en crecimiento mecanizado, como una bruja lo haría. Dicho árbol tenía hojas y flores hechas de energía blanca verduzca, y en la parte de la raíz tenía un mecanismo de espinas sosteniendo un esfera transparente con energía del mismo color que sus flores y hojas, además de un circuló mecánico más arriba de la raíz.

Sin perder de vista al demonio ella bajo a la tierra, de pie en el suelo sostenía su árbol de pie a su derecha, sin que este tocara el suelo.

-"Eres un completo ignorante….crees que tu o alguno de esos demonios ¿puede enfrentar a un guerrero….que acabo con monstruos aún más poderosos que pueden depredar este mundo con suma facilidad?" dijo la princesa.

-"Todos parecen exagerar mucho su poder, eso solo hace pensar que son solo mentiras…"

-"Fuiste empalado por su espada y no te diste cuenta, no pudiste sacártela y en vez de eso te pasaste toda el arma por tu cuerpo….y después escapaste como un cobarde. Dime entonces ¿eso te pareció mentira?"

La rabia del demonio crecía más con cada palabra que ella decía, esta zorra estaba echándole en cara su humillante derrota. Pero antes poder atacarla, una luna cortante de energía verde fue volando contra él, por lo que tuvo que esquivar, Chen no estaba sorprendida de ver a Yuki Nonaka, no como Mio. La chica ahora tenía un traje azul con falda blanca corta, con armaduras en hombros, brazos y piernas, además de una capa azul con detalles dorados en los bordes. Manejando su katana, con un semblante serio en el rostro.

-"Más entrometidos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo"

-"Trataste de atacar a Ban….no escaparas de tu castigo" dijo Yuki antes de empezar a atacar.

El demonio uso un hechizo para rodear su cuerpo con una niebla oscura para defenderse, pero a Yuki eso no la detuvo, y para sorpresa del demonio su espada rompió fácilmente el escudo y le hizo un corte en el pecho. Lo que lo forzó a escapar rápido.

-"….Parece que debo ponerme serio…." Dijo mientras materializaba alrededor de él esferas metálicas con líneas verdes brillantes.

Yuki se sorprendió cuando las esferas salieron disparadas contra ella, apenas se pudo defender, las mismas atacaron a Mio y Chen. El demonio vio satisfecho como Mio y Yuki estaban levemente heridas por el ataque, pero le sorprendió ver a la mujer del árbol ilesa y tranquila, de hecho ella solo toco el follaje de su árbol….y de la nada detrás de ella salió un gran árbol blanco….con hojas blancas verduzcas brillantes. Este comenzó a emitir una energía verde, que rápidamente curo las heridas de Yuki y Mio.

-"¿Qué es esta energía?" preguntaba Nonaka.

-"Es la esencia de mi Yggdrasil….este árbol fue creado para emular perfectamente las propiedades restauradoras del legendario árbol de la vida….con esto puedo incluso revivir a mi compañeros caídos" explico Chen.

-"Eso es increíble, no sabía que tuvieras semejante habilidad" dijo Mio sorprendida.

-"Es una habilidad interesante….pero seguro no sirve para atacar…." Dijo el demonio, invocando más esferas.

-"Así es….para eso tengo otro árbol…"

Antes de poder hacer algo el demonio sintió que sus energías eran drenadas….por algo, observo debajo de él, era otro árbol blanco…pero esta vez con hojas de color rojo anaranjado.

-"El árbol de la Muerte….drena la vida de mis enemigos, y fortalece a mis compañeros"

-"¡Maldición!...realmente debo matarte" dijo el demonio creando un esfera de metal gigante para aplastar a las 3 mujeres.

Pero antes de poder lanzarla, el cuerpo uno de los barones demoniacos que trajo con él, cayó sobre su esfera gigante….justo después algo corto su esfera incinerándola también. Entonces sintió la sensación familiar de algo quemando sus órganos internos, a nivel del pecho, encontrándose de repente en frente del ya mencionado….héroe exiliado. Quien lo miraba con la misma indiferencia que uno le pone a un insecto….clavado con un alfiler a una plancha de cartón, ahora mismo estaba sintiendo un terrible miedo, que se acrecentó cuando él le removió la máscara y la aplasto con su mano.

-"Entonces Takigawa o como sea que te llames, que te parece si empiezas a hablar….por voluntad propia" dijo Ban, vestido en su atuendo de batalla.

-"¡*COUGH*! ¡*COUGH*!...si lo hago ¿me dejaras vivir?"

-"Sí…."

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Espera Basara! ¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto Mio sorprendida.

-"Claro….estoy seguro que el demonio que lo envió encontrara raro su ausencia de informes, él solo estaba de observante, para asegurarse de tener una oportunidad de atraparte. Seguro enviara a otro para poder buscarlo, al cual atrapare también para sacarle más información….eso claro no significa que no te vaya a matar, si intentas alguna estupidez…. ¿He quedado claro?"

Takigawa o más bien Lars, asintió con miedo en sus ojos, Zoldgear lo envió pensando que sería fácil sacarle el poder de Wilbert a su hija, pero no era así. Él deliberadamente le mintió en sus informes ocultando la existencia de Ban, pues aún si él servía a ese demonio….la verdad lo aborrecía y pensó que si jugaba bien con la situación, podría acabar con el demonio sin mover un dedo….pero ahora solo le quedaba rogar que no lo mataran de una vez.

 **A la mañana siguiente, camino a la escuela.**

Ban iba camino a la escuela con Mio, Yuki, Chen, Arin, Rias, Akeno y Sona. Conversando lo nuevo.

-"Así que ahora, tienes a ese demonio bajo custodia, pero lo dejas venir normal a la escuela…. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sona.

-"Es solo para guardar las apariencias por ahora, mientras siga con el hechizo que Mio le implanto en su alma, el bastardo deberá pensarlo dos veces antes de traicionarnos….si Takigawa sigue con su trabajo de observador, el bastardo de Zolgead bajara la guardia, claro que aun si no lo hace….acabare con él. Por ahora quiero conseguir toda la información posible" dijo Ban.

-"Ara ara eres todo un sádico Ban-kun….me excitas tanto al hablar así"

-"Akeno por favor, por otro lado aún tenemos que decirle a Issei su trabajo como demonio" dijo Rias.

-"Para eso no me necesitas, lo que si espero….es que el idiota sea solo un demonio de clase baja, y no un Incubo"

-"Esos son la contraparte de Maria ¿Verdad?...yo también espero eso, porque no me importara hacerlo volar en pedazos si lo sorprendo tratando de mirar cuando estoy en el vestidor de mujeres" dijo Mio enojada.

-"¿Qué hay de los otros 2 del trio?" pregunto divertida Arin.

-"Ban-kun se los encontró de casualidad, cuando fisgoneaban a las chicas de Kendo….digamos que los dos estuvieron la semana pasada en el hospital por 1 día entero" respondió Chen.

-"Fue una advertencia, y sirvió. Ya no se atreven a ir a ese lugar a fisgonear…."

Las chicas rieron divertidas por esa respuesta.

En clases las cosas iban tranquilas, y llegado el receso cada uno fue a buscar un lugar para comer, pero ahora mismo Ban subía a la azotea donde cierto demonio de pelo verde esperaba. Abriendo la puerta encontró a Takigawa apoyado en el barandal de los bordes, pudo notar claramente cómo su cuerpo mostraba discretamente dolor, seguro aun tenía la marca de su espada de fuego en el pecho.

-"Vaya que coincidencia encontrarte aquí…."

-"Ahórrame tus bromas…. ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Yo cuidaría mi lenguaje, no ves que hay señoritas presente…"

El demonio de incognito en Kuoh miro a la puerta, helándose la sangre al ver a Rias Gremory y Sona Sitori, ambas mujeres miraban neutralmente al demonio….pero dejaron salir su aura de demonio en advertencia.

-"Señorita Ri-"

-"Es señorita Gremory para ti, ya estas sobre hielo delgado conmigo y Sona….vuelve a traer demonios al campus, y te dejare ser el nuevo juguete de mi Reina…." Advirtió la pelirroja.

-"Como Rias dijo, otro truco estúpido como el de ayer en la noche….y lo pagaras caro. Solo por petición de Ban, no reporte esta transgresión a los 4 Maous, créeme cuando te digo que no nos importa iniciar una guerra con el Inframundo, será mejor que cooperes con la protección de Naruse Mio" dijo Sona.

-"B-Bien…. ¿Qué se les ofrece ahora entonces?" dijo asustado Lars.

-"Eso lo diré yo, agradezco que me informaras quien es el que esta tras Mio, y supongo que él también fue el responsable de matar a sus padres….tu trabajo será mantener las apariencias, me dirás si Zolgead envía a alguien más….y si decide actuar de inmediato para tomar a Mio. Mantén mi existencia, la de Chen y Arin secretas, y no olvides….si haces algo sospechoso….te mueres"

Termino Ban, haciéndolo tragar duro ante la amenaza, decidió irse para no sentirse tan oprimido. Justo cuando se iba paso al lado de Chen, Arin, Mio y Yuki que también subían a la azotea, ambas lo miraron neutralmente y no le dieron importancia.

Llegando a la azotea se reunieron con los 3 aun presentes.

-"Entonces ya le dieron una advertencia ustedes dos" pregunto Chen.

-"Así es, por otro lado es hora de que le expliquemos a Issei que es un demonio ahora, Koneko ya me aviso que está en el club" dijo Ria.

-"Espera….yo aún….no le agradecí a Ban por lo de anoche…"

Mio se acercó a su hermano y luego se puso de puntas para darle un beso en los labios, para gran sorpresa de las chicas presentes, sin embargo Yuki aparto a Ban jalándolo de su brazo derecho prostético.

-"No puedes hacer eso, Ban es mio" antes de poder hacer algo más, dos pares de brazos tomaron a Ban.

-"Claro que no, él es nuestro" dijeron Rias y Akeno, apretando los brazos de Ban entre sus enormes senos.

-"Oigan no sean egoístas, Chen y yo también tenemos derecho sobre él" dijo Arin molesta al igual que su amiga.

-"¡Un momento!….yo también parte de esto, en especial después de que compartí junto a Mio-sama, una sesión privada en el baño" anuncio Maria entrando por la puerta de la azotea.

Ante lo que dijo todas, menos Mio, miraron a Ban….quien solo estaba mirando su celular, este lo guardo y luego se fue por la puerta sin explicar nada.

En el edificio más antiguo de la academia, estaba el Club de Ocultismo. Issei estaba esperando junto a Koneko Toujou, una niña de 15 años de pelo blanco corto y cuerpo delgado pero esbelto, con el uniforme femenino de la academia. Además de ella estaba Yuto Kiba, un chico de 17 años, de pelo rubio corto y ojos grises, el típico _Bishounen_. Ellos eran la Torre y Caballero de Rias, respectivamente, y esperaban su Rey y Reina llagar para explicar las cosas al nuevo miembro de la Nobleza.

-"Se están tomando su tiempo…." Comento Issei.

-"Igual tienes que esperar" dijo neutralmente Koneko.

-"Seguro ya están por llegar" ofreció Kiba.

Entonces se abrió las puertas, entrando Rias y Akeno, seguidos de Ban, Mio, Maria, Yuki, Chen y Arin. Esto sorprendió a los presentes.

-"Disculpen la demora….no se preocupen de los demás invitados, son de confianza"

-"¡Ah! Es Naruse Mio, Motoyama dijo que sus medidas er-¡*SMACK*OOOUUUCCCHHHH!"

Issei cayó al suelo debido a que Mio le tiro su zapato a la cara, la pelirroja se acercó al pervertido y recupero su zapato….dándole un bofetada en la mejilla derecha, pues el tonto al levantarse aprovecho para poder verle sus bragas.

-"¡Pervertido! ¡Si vuelves a tratar de revelar mis medidas, te sacaré los ojos!" dijo Mio enojada.

-"¡Cierto! ¡Solo Ban-san puede conocer esas medidas! ¡Iré golpearle la cabeza al otro que menciono para que no lo recuerde jamas!" añadió Maria.

-"¡*Ahem*! Por favor, terminemos con esto de una vez"

Con eso arreglado, Rias explico todo respecto a cómo el club era una fachada, revelando ser demonios….contando la existencia de los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

-"¿Y qué hay del chico con la mano prostética y sus acompañantes?" pregunto inocentemente.

-"Yo era miembro de la Tribu Heroica, pero después de ser exiliado….viaje por el mundo para controlar mi verdadero poder. Ahora soy parte un grupo de guerreros más poderosos, llamados Overlords, mis compañeras Chen y Arin también son de esa clase" las mencionadas saludaron.

-"En cuanto a mis dos hermanas, Mio y Maria. También son demonios pero de otro reino demoniaco" de las mencionadas, Mio desvió la mirada molesta con el pervertido.

-"Eso aún es muy confuso" dijo Issei.

-"¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices de Amano Yuuma?" cuando Ban dijo eso, él se sorprendió.

-"Seguro te diste cuenta que nadie recuerda ese nombre, mucho menos a la persona. Esa mujer era un ángel caído, que fue enviado para acabar contigo, pues al parecer tenías un Sacred Gear"

Siguieron explicando todo lo demás, desde que lo quería matar y profundizando acerca de lo Sacred Gear. Entonces para poder terminar, Rias pidió que hiciera el intento de materializar su Sacred Gear.

-"Ponte de pie Issei y levanta tu mano"

-"¿A-Así?" dijo de pie levantando el brazo izquierdo.

-"Ahora cierra los ojos, y visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas" dijo Rias sentada en su escritorio de piernas cruzadas….mostrando su ropa interior sin vergüenza alguna.

-"E-E-Es fácil decirlo…." Dijo el pervertido muy distraído.

-"Solo concéntrate Issei" insistió ella.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad el peli marrón en punta, se concentró….solo para volver a ver las panties de Rias, no estaba nada concentrado gracias a sus costumbres pervertidas.

-"¿Quieres que te arroje otra vez mi zapato en la cara?" amenazo Mio.

-"N-N-N-N-No…"

-"Entonces concéntrate y deja de verle la ropa interior"

Issei se concentró aún más pero al final no salió nada, cayo rendido de rodillas, preguntándose si realmente tenia uno para empezar. Rias termino la reunión ese día, confesándole que él ya no era un humano, si no que murió y fue reencarnado como un demonio….igual que ella y su nobleza.

Terminada las clases todos se fueron a sus casas, en caso de Ban….les dijo que iba a ir a explorar un lugar, Kaihen le envió una ubicación de un posible nido de demonios artificiales, al parecer fue un pedido del Comandante Hicks, mientras que Kaihen debía buscar la aldea Taimanin para iniciar una alianza.

-"Okay….supongo que es aquí" dijo él observando al frente.

Estaba frente a un edificio viejo, con puertas metálicas, había incluso guardias vestidos como mafiosos. Se notaba que estaban conversando de algo, a medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar mejor el tema de conversación.

-"Mierda….yo quería entrar a ver la pelea de hoy…."dijo el mayor de los dos guardias.

-"No hay de otra viejo, después de que Real fuera asesinado y su prostíbulo fuera desmantelado se están aplicando más seguridad….pero también me gustaría estar adentro. Hoy estarían peleando dos mujeres contra demonios…"

-"Oh sí….la chica de piel chocolate y cabello negro verduzco de la U.S. y la demonio que capturaron, aunque me gustaría que le quitaran esa mascara para ver mejor como se ve"

-"Parece que estoy en el lugar correcto…." Dijo Ban llegando cerca la entrado y los guardias.

-"¡Huh!... ¿Quién eres tu mocoso?"

-"Lárgate a tu casa con tu mamá-¡Uuuggghhh!"

Antes de poder seguir recibió un puñetazo muy fuerte en el rostro por parte de Ban, quedando noqueado en el suelo, el otro iba a sacar su pistola pero Ban le dio una patada aún más fuerte entre las piernas. El tipo cayó al suelo por el dolor y luego recibió un talonazo en la cabeza, con ese problema resuelto entro al edificio, hora de cerrar esta "Arena Clandestina"….permanentemente.

Dentro del edificio, había una enorme arena cuadrada con rejas negras altas, estrados en forma hexagonal para la audiencia y una gran pantalla plana para presentar a los competidores y dejar ver la pelea. En este lugar se hace pelear a personas contra demonios, o a veces Taimanins capturadas….todo para disfrute de los desquiciados o corruptos….que puedan pagar la entrada claro.

Ahora mismo se libraba una pelea contra un demonio cibernético, las participantes eran dos figuras muy conocidas. Una mujer de atuendo militar, de piel morena y pelo negro verduzco largo en una cola, y una mujer de atuendo de cuerpo completo color negro con detalles plateados, y con una máscara mecánica con una luz purpura en el medio del rostro. Quienes estaban peleando a mano limpia contra el monstruo, les estaban yendo bien pese a estar desarmadas, ahora mismo estaban tratando de arrancarle un brazo al monstruo….unos 3 minutos después lo lograron arrancarle el miembro y lo dejaron morir desangrado. Sonó entonces el timbre del fin de la pelea, un pequeño momento de descanso para las dos mujeres….antes del siguiente enemigo que debieran enfrentar.

-"Ya me estoy hartando de esto….hay que salir de aquí" dijo Mirabell.

-"Ciertamente es una pérdida de tiempo….Edwin Black sigue siendo un idiota, desperdiciando su dinero en cosas estúpidas….los Asmodians no necesitamos a un inútil como él…." Dijo Brunhild.

Entonces aparecieron los nuevos oponentes, en este caso eran tres mujeres con trajes de cuerpo completo, de colores negro y blanco, y temática de peleadoras de lucha libre. La de traje negro tenía una máscara de felino del mismo color, de piel rosácea y pelo color marrón claro; la de traje blanco con detalles purpuras tenía un antifaz y algunos detalles de serpiente en su traje, dejaba ver su piel pálida y pelo largo color verde marino claro. La tercera era una mujer rubia de tez morena, con una extraña marca tribal roja en el rostro, tenía un traje blanco de luchador parecido a un traje de baño, además botas de pelea como las demás. Anunciadas en los parlantes como: Power lady (latercera), Snake Lady (la chica de traje blanco u purpura), y Onna Senshi (la de mascara de gato).

-"Parece que quieren irse….no es como si pudieran" dijo Power Lady.

-"Están atrapadas, son solo diversión para todos los presentes….incluyéndonos a nosotras" dijo Snake Lady, mientras Onna Senshi tronaba sus nudillos.

-"Patéticas humanas, solo ustedes aquí son prisioneras. Yo me largo de aquí….al parecer no vino quien estaba esperando que viniera…."

-"Que lindo….el fenómeno esperaba a su novio para que viniera a verla" se burló la peleadora gato.

Justo entonces una gran explosión en las tribunas cerca a la entrada de la audiencia, de la nada demonios cortados a la mitad del abdomen salieron volando….pero como se estaban siendo quemados por una energía extraña se volvieron cenizas antes de tocar el suelo. Entonces se sintió un gran poder hacer presencia en el lugar, Brunhild pudo sentirlo y reconocerlo….era ese sujeto que salvo a las Taimanin ayer. Mirabell observaba el comunicador oculto en sus ropas, observando las cámaras de seguridad logrando ver las imágenes de su objetivo….abriendo su paso hasta aquí, ninguno de los guardias de seguridad, demonios o robots de seguridad lo podían detener.

Con la nube polvo disipándose se dejó ver al joven de pelo gris largo en su traje de estudiante, que llevaba una gran katana en su cintura, y dos espadas de energía flotando a sus lados. El cual miraba aburrido todo a su alrededor, no molestándose en voltear a ver a los nuevos atacantes que llegaban detrás de él.

-"¡Maldición, disparen! ¡Maten l bastardo!" ordeno un guardia con 3 arañas mecánicas, las que se convirtieron en ametralladoras para disparar.

Abrieron fuego rápidamente, pero las espadas del intruso comenzaron a girar detrás de él a modo de escudo, fácilmente repeliendo las balas de alto calibre. Una de las espadas saliendo volando como sierra y corto a las arañas y al sujeto. Más demonios aparecieron desde los estrados y del cuarto de transmisión….todos transformados para pelear con el intruso. Ban solo extendió su mano derecha mecánica para comandar a sus espadas de energía….las dos fueron volando a empalar, cortar y perforar los cuerpos de los demonios, a tal velocidad que no podían defenderse, los que lograban levantar sus brazos para defenderse perdían los miembros….los más inteligentes trataron de escapar….pero la espada de Ban los perseguían y los mataban. Aparecieron entonces un grupo de 10 arañas robot que le cayeron encima a Ban, tratando de formar una jaula con sus cuerpos para apresarlo….eso no funciono pues de la nada múltiples espadas de energía fueron empaladas en estos, Ban hizo ademanes con la mano derecha para que las espadas cortaran las máquinas y fueran a atacar a los demonios restantes. Ya acabado con todos ellos, él fue a cuarto de transmisiones para empezar la transmisión….y acabar con esto.

Justo entonces sintió a alguien tomar su brazo izquierdo para aplicar una llave de sumisión, observando a una mujer luchadora de traje negro de con tema felino, él solo se soltó y la golpeo en su pecho lo cual la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas por la fuerza.

-"¿Quién se supone que eres tú?" pregunto apenas recuperando el aliento la mujer.

-"No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas….tengo una transmisión que hacer…"

-"¡No te iras a ningún lado!" dijo Power Lady yendo a golpearlo.

Pero Ban solo la detuvo su golpe con su mano izquierda, para plantarle su puño metálico en el estómago, lo cual la dejo jadeando por aire en el suelo sin poder moverse. Snake Lady tomo un fierro para golpearlo pero Ban solo desapareció y apareció detrás de ella para darle un "chop" en el cuello. Onna Senshi iba a levantarse, pero entonces Mirabell la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente….luego ella y Brunhild se pusieron frente a Ban, mirándose seriamente los 3 esperando a que uno empezara a hablar.

-"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto él.

-"Ciertamente….mi facción desea saber acerca de ti….y los demás "Solarianos" que lideras" dijo Mirabell.

-"Uuuummmm….te refieres a U.S. ¿verdad?"

Esto sorprendió a la ninja comando ¿Hasta qué punto conocía él de ellos? ¿Acaso sabían de todas las facciones en guerra en esta ciudad? Antes de responder, Brunhild decidió hablar también.

-"También me gustaría saber de ti, tu poder sin duda podría ayudar a los Asmodians….y acabar de una vez con el idiota de Edwin Black y sus demonios"

-"Pensé que los Asmodians eran parte de NOMAD, entonces están separados de ellos" dijo Ban.

-"Así es, es una deshonra pensar que alguien como él quiera hacer de este lugar un chiquero de cerdos"

-"Entiendo….sin embargo, yo no soy quien permita la alianza….hablare con alguien que les comunicara con el comandante supremo. Hablen con él, yo por mi parte debo hacer algo"

Con eso dicho él se fue a terminar su misión, las 2 mujeres lo vieron irse, para después irse también. Mirabell tomo un comunicador para llamar a sus superiores y dar su informe, Brunhild solo se fue para empezar sus planes….debían reunir a sus camaradas y dar la noticia.

La mañana siguiente salió en las noticias la historia, como se encontró el centro de peleas clandestinas, los corruptos encontrados atados en el lugar, además de las prácticas de esclavitud y tortura que lo administradores del lugar ejercían en los participantes. Otro negocia de NOMAD que se venía abajo, otra dolor en el trasero para el bastardo de Edwin Black.

 **En el distrito cerca las montañas de la ciudad, casa de Kaihen Rem.**

 **POV. Kaihen:**

Realmente me pregunto si algo interesante llegara a pasarme, puede que me guste dibujar manga, pero como guerrero….como espadachín….ansío un verdadero reto. Puede que Ban sea mi rival pero, no es lo mismo.

¿Cómo puedo hacerme más fuerte, si no tengo un verdadero reto? Nunca creí en lo que mmi maestro Aurehen y Gin Toujo me decían, que necesitaba tener una razón para blandir mi espada, yo soy el líder de las Alas de Hayden….mi espada se guía por la justicia ¿acaso no es razón suficiente?

 **Fin del POV, Narración normal.**

Kaihen estaba regresando a casa después de comprar algunos frascos de tinta para dibujar, estaba pensando en sus órdenes por parte del Comandante Hicks….descubrir la localización de la aldea Taimanin oculta. Al parecer era hora de empezar una alianza con ellos, lo mismo ser con las otras facciones. Aunque personalmente no me interesa los Asmodians, el Comandante quiere que les demos una oportunidad, incluso puede pasar a los paranoicos y traicioneros de U.S. serían más fáciles de tolerar que ellos.

Incluso Kaihen ha enfrentado demonios, no de este mundo claro, pero incluso más fuertes que los de aquí. En especial junto a su maestro, los demonios más fuertes que existieron….que vienen del mundo de Kassis (ahora llamado Tierra, en otra dimensión). Incluso siendo el discípulo del Diecisieteavo Maestro de la Espada….su batalla contra el demonio llamado "Soberbia", lo llevo al límite….de no ser por Aurehen pudo haber muerto.

- _'Parece que solo el bastardo de "Soberbia" sería un verdadero reto…."los Pecados Capitales de la Corrupción", los originales, son verdaderos monstruos comparados con los del Antiguo Infierno….no, son criaturas peores que cualquier demonio de este mundo, y lo peor es que…. No sabemos dónde están los demás, solo sabemos que "Soberbia" y "Gula" van en grupo, y "Avaricia" sigue saqueando conocimientos del Inframundo en Kassis'_

Caminando por la calle. Vestido en un pantalón negro con zapatillas negras de planta blanca, y una camisa blanca bajo su abrigo marrón de cuero grueso. Con la nueva fecha límite del nuevo capítulo de su manga estaba trabajando a tiempo completo, ahora solo faltaba dibujar los detalles de los personajes (sombras y contrastes). Todo lo demás ya estaba listo, por otro lado sus compañeros han estado preguntando cuándo estarían de vuelta en el "Ishuka", de vuelta a tener aventuras en otros mundos….como era hace 2 años atrás, cómo el primer capitán del Archidominador Ishuka se ha retirado, Kaihen fue elegido como el nuevo líder. Después de varios viajes, se les dio la opción de tomarse unos días libres, y si bien esto hizo que descubriera su nuevo hobby de dibujar Manga….realmente seria agradable volver a aventurarse en el cosmos y descubrir más cosas.

-"Incluso Ban y Chen empezaran sus travesías, dentro de 2 años, cuando se anuncie la formación de "Los Siete Solarianos". Supongo que en parte extraño esos días, hablare con el comandante….Uuuummmmm"

De la nada sintió energía demoniaca, en dirección al bosque, era débil pero no correría riesgos. Desviándose de su camino fue a investigar, siempre tenía consigo su espada pero no la necesitaría….Ban tenía razón al decir que esos demonios artificiales no valían la pena, como sea ahora mismo entro al bosque siguiendo la energía….estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

-"¿Qué paso aquí?"

Llegando a un pequeño claro encontró una escena extraño, era el cuerpo de un demonio femenino y un hombre humano. El humano de pelo negro corto y ropa de civil tenía un agujero en el pecho, donde debía estar su corazón, por su mirada ya estaba muerto; pero lo raro era la demonio….la cual abrazaba el cuerpo del hombre contra su pecho, como una amante, la mujer tenía heridas de cortes severos en los costados, piernas y brazos….además de uno de sus cuernos de carnero en la cabeza rotos. Ella abrazaba al hombre, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba repetía unas palabras y un nombre constantemente.

-"Lo….siento…..Latina…lo…..siento…."

-"Oye ¿Qué paso aquí?" se acercó Kaihen a ella, revisándola fácilmente dedujo que le quedaba poco tiempo para morir.

-"….Viniste tarde….para matarnos….se llevaron a mi hija también…. ¿Por qué?...*Sob* solo quería vivir tranquila….todo por….no someternos a….Edwin Black….*Sob* Latina….mi niña….por favor….déjenla…."

Fue todo lo que dijo hasta dar su último aliento, Rem se quedó mirándola, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Era un demonio pero….también era madre, se nota que los dos pelearon para escapar de sus perseguidores, y fallaron….llevándose a su niño con ellos. Con toda la información que saco de Under Eden, sabía que la mujeres, incluso las hembras de los demonios, solo eran usadas como fabricas para bebes o diversión de los demonios machos….esa niña no sería la excepción.

-"….No si los alcanzo primero…."

En la parte profunda del bosque, un grupo de 25 demonios estaban celebrando un trabajo bien hecho, desde la separación de algunos demonios que ahora se llaman Asmodians. Su jefe estuvo ordenando las ejecuciones de los traidores y captura de las mujeres que estuvieran con ellos, ahora mismo tuvieron la suerte de encontrar esa familia de humano y demonio…y aunque la madre eligió morir con su pareja al menos podrían llevar a la niña, a lo mejor podrían quedársela para que sea la mascota del grupo, hasta que crezca, y pueda ser usada para procrear. Ahora mismo la niña estaba encadenada a un poste con un collar en el cuello, y por estar forcejeando para escapar le rompieron uno de sus pequeños cuernos. Ahora solo estaba sentada mientras lloraba por el dolor de su cuerno roto, con ese problema resuelto los hombre lobo, murciélagos humanoides, demonios cabra y el líder un orco verde grande armado con una escopeta y un cuchillo de carnicero. Celebraban tomando cerveza de un barril que trajeron, antes de regresar a las instalaciones NOMAD.

 **-"*Gulp*¡HHHAAAA! Esta excelente la cerveza…pronto podre tomar más en la ciudad, fue una buena cacería"** comento el orco verde.

Observo medio interesado a la niña que seguía llorando, como le hubiera gustado atrapar a la madre, pero la perra tuvo que arrancarle un trozo de su oreja por defenderse, al final la termino golpeando con su escopeta demasiado fuerte….antes de ordenarle a los demás que la apalearan. Bueno al menos podrá aprovechar a la niña cuando haya crecido un poco, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató a que los hombres lobo pararon las orejas, al percatarse del sonido de pisadas acercándose rápido….pero no pudieron reaccionar rápido cuando alguien en atuendo negro apareció de la nada….cortándoles la cabeza limpiamente a los 10, y así de rápido como apareció también desapareció en las sombras.

Los demonios restantes se pusieron en guardia, levantado sus armas, tanto de fuego como cuchillos y demás, el orco estaba atento tratando de olerlo….los murciélagos usaban su ecolocalización para tratar de ubicarlo, logrando tener una posición general, hacía donde iban a saltar para atacar. Pero su atacante lo hizo primero, con su gran velocidad ataco y les corto a los 4 sus brazos de alas menbranozas, para dejarlos morir desangrándose en el suelo. Los 10 demonios cabra estaban poniéndose nerviosos y para defenderse invocaron llamaradas para rodear lo que quedaba del grupo y defenderse, esperaban sea suficiente para poder evitar cualquier ataque rápido del atacante.

-"Patético…. ¿esto es todo lo que sus cerebros pudieron pensar?"

Apareció entonces el atacante, un joven de pelo plateado corto, enrulado y voluminoso. Con ropas negras y abrigo marrón, con una pequeña espada en mano. Los demonios empezaron a rugir en rabia contra él, pero entonces su atacante levanto la mano izquierda hacía el frente….de la nada una energía roja de naturaleza luminosa comenzó reunirse y dirigirse hacia su mano, esto salía de los cuerpos de los demonios muertos e incluso del fuego que prendieron para poder preparar sus alimentos en su campamento. Terminado esa acción el hombre misterioso tomo la energía en su mano izquierda y reunió en su espada corta, la cual lo absorbió….para que la hoja se dividiera a la mitad, y un filo más largo energía roja se generara. Formando una espada más grande, y soltando una honda de energía tan fuerte que los demonios fueron empujados, quedando atónitos ante semejante poder….estaban tan perdidos en sus miedos primitivos….que al final todos cayeron cortados en pedazos al suelo, incluyendo el líder orco….que no pudo ni gritar de miedo.

Con todos muertos, Kaihen observo a la pequeña encadenada al poste, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo, su piel rosácea presentaba una hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda. Su pelo era rubio con un tono color crema y unos pequeños cuerno negros a los lados de la cabeza, el izquierdo más bien parece que se lo rompieron. Desactivando el filo luminoso de su espada regresando a su forma estándar, se acercó entonces a la pequeña para usar su espada y cortar el grillete en su cuello delicadamente, ante esto la niña abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes grises algo tristes.

-"Esta bien pequeña….estás a salvo….de ahora en más estarás bajo mi protección"

-"*Sob* *sob*….Uuummm…." la pequeña solo asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

Kaihen la levanto y sentándola en su antebrazo izquierdo, dejando que se apoye en su hombro, con su carga asegurada se fue del bosque, ya habiendo enterrado a los padres de la niña cerca un árbol del claro donde murieron. Ahora iba a casa para poder tratar sus heridas, darle un baño y un cama para que pueda dormir, un infante….aun si era un demonio, que él quería proteger tal vez sería su nueva razón para volverse más fuerte.

 **A la mañana siguiente, casa de Kaihen.**

Rem no es de los que se rinden ante cualquier desafío, pero ciertamente le estaba costando acostumbrarse a su nuevo rol de padre, aun con la ayuda de sus fieles Servants as Valkirias. Quienes se encariñaron de inmediato con la pequeña demonio, para su sorpresa, y ahora la seguían para cuidar de ella, turnándose para cuidarla uno cada 3 días. Algo más que le complicaba esto era que la pequeña no quería separarse de su lado, siempre que podía ella lo seguía, para salir a hacer las compras tenía que convencerla de que se quedara con las Vlakirias.

Ahora mismo estaba regresando de unas compras en el supermercado, algo de pollo y pescado, también verduras y cereal para la pequeña. Caminando sin prisa por la vereda hasta que recibió una llamada, sacando su celular observo el número con el nombre Nayah, suspiro levemente y contesto rápido.

-"¿Qué pasa Nayhla?"

-" '¡Rem! Me entere por una de tus Valkirias que ayer trajiste contigo a una niña demonio ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?' "

-"Creo que debo recordarles que no deben andar de chismosas….y respecto al pregunta, es que acaso no tienes deberes que hacer ¿Por qué te interesaría?"

-" '¡Claro que me interesa! Además ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa, apúrate que tienes que presentármela' "

Kaihen colgó y apuro el paso para llegar a casa, justo encontrando en la puerta esperando a una mujer de 17 años y 1.67 m de alto con una voluptuosa figura con delantera copa E+, con pelo marrón levemente claro y largo hasta la mitad de sus piernas arreglados en dos coletas enruladas bajando por su espalda, con sus ojos marrones mirándolo y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Vistiendo un top sin tirantes color negro apenas capaz de contener sus grandes pechos, con un chaleco manga corta color amarillo oscuro, una falda negra hasta las rodillas y calzando unas sandalias negras de verano con tacón medio alto. Ella era Nayah Lastef, una de las descendientes de Hayden y Princesa del planeta con el mismo nombre, quien es considerada una de los nobles más "inusuales" en la corte de la Alianza Galactica. Así también es considerada la Maestra de los Ángeles, en especial por su habilidad para manifestar y controlar un Seraphim nacido de su alma.

-"Llegas tarde, ya quiero ver a la pequeña que trajiste, seguro se encariña conmigo al verme"

-"Yo espero más bien que no la asustes"

Dicho eso los dos entraron a la casa, Latina como siempre corrió a la entrada para recibirlo, seguido de una de las Valkirias. Rem se arrodillo y acaricio su cabeza, entonces ella se fijó en la otra persona que entro, la cual se arrodillo para verla directo a los ojos, mientras sonreí muy alegre.

-"Hola pequeña, yo soy Nayah….amiga del amargado de tu nuevo padre aquí"

-"Oye ¿A quién llamas amargado?" se quejó él pero fue ignorado.

-"Uuummm…yo soy Latina…." Dijo tímida la niña.

-"¡Qué lindo nombre tienes! De ahora en más yo también te protegeré, pero ahora….procederé a arreglarte un poco"

La pequeña se quedó confundida, pero asintió y se dejó llevar por la princesa. Minutos después, Kaihen estaba preparando la comida, y para todos….si, él también sabe cocinar, ahora mismo preparaba filete de pescado frito con arroz blanco, además de unos omeletes con zarza de tomate y cebolla. Algo simple pues algo le decía que Nayah no vino solo a visitarlo, con la comida lista se quitó el delantal y puso los platos en la mesa con los cubiertos.

-"Ya está servido, bajen a comer" llamo a las chicas que subieron al segundo piso.

-"¡Ya vamos!" llamo Nayah.

Ella bajo cargando a la pequeña Latina en brazos, la cual ahora tenía su cabello arreglado en dos colas gemelas, y vestía una camisa blanca pequeña sin mangas, y unos shorts crema oscuro hasta la rodilla, calzando unos zapatitos celestes. Ropa que Nayah saco de su guardarropas dimensional, ella se enteró de Latina gracias a las Valkirias y con su amiga Marie fueron comprarle ropa, usando su magia pudo poner en su pequeña dimensión de bolsillo.

-"¿Qué te parece Kai-kun?" pregunto la princesa.

-"¿C-Cómo me veo Rem-nii?" pregunto la niña.

-"Te queda bien, bueno comamos que se enfría"

Sentándose en la mesa, todos procedieron a comer, la pequeña sabia como comer pero Nayah quería darle de comer, como si de su hija se tratara.

-"Por cierto, tengo un mensaje del Comandante. Ya encontramos la ubicación de la aldea de los Taimanin, y quiere que tu vayas para iniciar los acuerdos"

-"Por eso viniste-" iba a preguntar él.

-"En parte sí, pero más que nada para conocer a está lindura….entonces ¿Cuándo piensas ir?" dijo ella mientras le entregaba un mini proyector holográfico con las coordenadas de la ubicación.

Kaihen observo al mapa, la aldea estaba casi en la misma dirección donde encontró muertos a los padres de Latina, lo que significa que la pareja sabia de ese lugar y tal vez buscaban refugio….pero la patrulla de demonios tal vez conocían de esto también. Si era así, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que un mayor grupo tratara de atacar la aldea, tal vez deba apurar los acuerdos e ir ahora.

-"Creo que iré ahora mismo"

-"¿Por qué la prisa?" preguntó Nayah.

-"Cuando fui al bosque y termine encontrando a Latina, encontré a sus padres lejos, pero dirigiéndose a la misma ubicación de la aldea. Tal vez buscaban asilo, pero los atraparon antes, lo que significa que los demonios también deben conocer de su ubicación….así que debería ir a arreglar las cosas de una ve, no vaya a pasar que alguien decida lanzar un ataque para terminar de una vez con los Taimanin"

-"Uuummm suena lógico ¿quieres que te acompañe?"

-"No….estaré bien solo, quédate y cuida de Latina"

Subio a su cuarto para poder cambiarse a su atuendo de batalla, bajando después de 3 minutos con sus ropas y armadura oscura, llegando a la puerta de salida se detuvo para ver a Nayah con Latina en sus brazos.

-"Vuelvo dentro en unas horas, cuídense mientras no estoy" dijo viendo a Nayah y Latina, y luego salió de la casa.

 **Por el bosque, camino a la aldea oculta Taimanin.**

Rem se movía rápido por el bosque, esperaba poder terminar esto de una vez para poder avanzar con su manga, y pasar un rato más con Latina….tal vez no lo admita, pero esa pequeña le alegro más su vida solitaria en su casa.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios….?!"

Llegando al final de la parte más profunda del bosque, ciertamente había una aldea oculta….bajo ataque por unos ninjas cyborgs, humanos y demonios.

-"¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! Acaso el bastardo de Edwin está detrás de esto"

Justo entonces aparecieron ninjas cyborgs rodeándolo, pero Rem no se molestó en prestarles atención, simplemente desapareció a gran velocidad, mientras los cyborgs buscaban con sus sensores a su objetivo….o al menos eso pareció pues después de 3 segundos cayeron hechos pedazos en el suelo.

Dentro de la aldea los Taimanin estaban luchando para defenderse, en especial para asegurar la seguridad de los jóvenes en entrenamiento, pero las fuerzas conjuntas de cyborgs y demonios era demasiado para ellos y así fue….por 5 segundos. De la nada una extraña figura oscura apareció y comenzó a destruir cuanto demonio o cyborg encontraba en su camino, se movía tan rápido que nadie podía verlo….esto alarmo a todos Taimanin e intrusos por igual, algunos Taimanin veteranos observaron esto y decidieron ir a reportar al consejo de ancianos, una vez fueron informados se dio la orden de aprovechar para poder contraatacar.

No muy lejos una Taimanin de traje azul oscuro ajustado a su muy curvilíneo cuerpo con detalles de armadura plateada en piernas, rodillas, muslos y botas de tacón medio alto; con el centro de su traje de cuerpo completo color azul semi-claro, y mostrando su delantera copa E+; con una chaqueta manga larga color purpura con hombreras metálicas plateadas pequeñas; una corbata lila oscuro suelta en el cuello de su chaqueta y un gorro azul pequeño como de brigadier. Su cabello de color azul oscuro largo hasta su abdomen pero atado en una cola de caballo, con unos lentes rectangulares pero delgados con montura negro para sus ojos azules. Que luchaba con un látigo negro con una cuchilla curva al final de este. Su nombre es Hasuma Reiko.

La mujer mataba a los demonios con moderada facilidad, aunque los cyborgs eran más difíciles de destruir porque estaban blindados, se suponía que se reuniría con Murasaki y Sakura para poder contraatacar….debía apresurarse para llegar con ellas, ya las había visto pasando el pabellón E, solo debía pasar este grupo de 7 Cyborgs con espadas en vez de brazos y 5 demonios cabra humanoides con alas.

-"Tengo prisa….quítense" dijo Reiko molesta.

-"Atrápenla, todas las mujeres serán usadas para que nazcan más demonios" dijo uno de los demonios.

-"Me muero por poder violarla" dijo otro.

-"Realmente me pregunto ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de que los demonios artificiales fueran más como "cerdos lujuriosos"?"

La voz sorprendió a todos los presentes, de la nada todos los cyborgs cayeron cortados en pedazos al suelo, y también 4 de los demonios, el único que quedo con vida estaba aterrado por lo que paso….hasta que sintió frio filo de una espada, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo….y todo se volvió negro. Reiko observo esto cautelosa hasta la parte en que una espada corta cortara la cabeza del demonio, cuando el cuerpo de este cayo pudo ver finalmente al perpetrador, era un hombre con armaduras y ropas negras en especial una capucha que solo dejaba ver sus boca y mentón, que llevaba una espada corta. Él la vio un rato y luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

-"¡Hey, espera!" pero antes de poder terminar él se fue.

Cerca al pabellón E, dos Taimanin estaban enfrentando a sus enemigos, ambas eran muy conocidas al menos su aspecto. Eran la mujer pelo azul largo amarrado en cola de caballo con ojos rojos, una Taimanin llamada Murasaki Yatsu, que peleaba con una enorme hacha de mango grueso largo; y la otra era la morena de pelo rubio casi anaranjado de ojos verdes, Taimanin Asuka Igawa, que peleaba con dos Tantos.

-"¡Hey, Mu-chan! Realmente nos vendría bien unos refuerzos" dijo Asuka.

-"Estamos bien, podemos aguantar hasta que lleguen" dijo Murasaki.

-"¡Ah! Pero si son Asuka-nee y Murasaki-nee"

Llamo de la nada una voz, los cyborgs se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver a una niña no mayor de 15 o 16 años, de pelo rosa corto y ojos amarillos reptileanos, además de orejas en punta. Con un traje de Taimanin rosa con detalles negros y una espada enfundada en la espalda, la cual parecía tener una expresión inocente pero no concordaba con que estuviera del lado de los enemigos.

-"….Saya, así que tu estas involucrada en esto también" dijo con odio Murasaki, en guardia con Sakura.

-"Fufu este ataque fue planeado desde hace buen tiempo por Edwin-sama, ya que últimamente está muy pacífico….además de que alguien ha estado estropeando nuestros principales lugares donde tenemos mujeres para divertirnos y producir demonios, así que este ataque es para "abastecernos", la próxima deberían dejar las cosas como son….ustedes son el "ganado", nosotros los "dueños", así que ahora serán capturadas para que se conviertan en "armas" como yo"

Dijo la niña alegre, las 2 chicas se pusieron en guardia para defenderse, entonces la niña empezó a transformarse de una manera grotesca. Su cuerpo o al menos la parte de su torso a la mitad de su pecho se quedó humana, pero de esa parte para abajo….ahora parecía una araña de cuerpo gris oscuro mutante, aparte de sus 4 patas también tenía unos 7 tentáculos verdes con puntas afiladas rojas al final saliendo de su abdomen, estos estaban agitándose para después apuntar a las 2 Taimanin.

Justo entonces uno de los Cyborgs comenzó recibir una transmisión, los demás también y entonces prepararon sus armas, lo cual sorprendió a las Taimanins y la demonio.

-"¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Esta pelea es mía, vayan a buscar más Taimanin para capturar"

Como estaban programados para obedecer, los robots solo asintieron y se impulsaron en el aire para ir a cumplir su misión, mientras Saya regresaba su mirada a sus presas.

 **¡*SLING*! ¡*CLANG**CRASH*!**

De la nada varios pedazos de metal cayeron alrededor de los 3, todo los Cyborgs fueron cortados y destruidos.

- **"¿Qué paso?..."** Dijo con su voz alterada Saya.

-"¿Qué carajo se supones que eres tú? ¿Un aborto de demonios o algo así?"

Los 3 voltearon a ver al que hablo, un hombre encapuchado de armadura y ropas oscuras, con una espada corta en la mano derecha. Bueno hasta que el bajo su capucha para dejar ver su pelo gris rulado corto pero voluminoso, sus ojos azul claro. Él miraba con neutralidad, aunque con leve asco, a las 3….en especial a Saya.

-"Oh un entrometido apareció, bueno espera tu turno te matare una vez acabe con estas dos" dijo Saya.

-"¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tú, jamás te vi en la aldea?!" dijo Murasaki cautelosa.

-"Uuummm…..un momento, ropa oscura y espada corta…. ¡*GASP*Mu-chan, es él! El misterioso encapuchado que nos liberó junto a las otras mujeres cuando nos entregaban a Under Eden"

 **-"Oh lo conocen, entonces tal vez deba matarlo primero, ser divertido verlas reaccionar ante eso….¿Eh?"**

De la nada Saya sintió que sus ser cortados, pero no pudo ver que lo hizo, hasta que el "entrometido" le dio una patada en la parte donde su cuerpo humano y de monstruo se conectaban, con tanta fuerza que la tiro para atrás cayendo de espaldas.

-"Estúpido engendro, error de la ciencia….no vengas a amenazarme….un insecto debilucho como tú no vale la pena"

 **-"Uuuggghhh….maldición, tuviste suerte nada más, pero se acabó….acabare contigo"** dijo ella haciendo crecer sus tentáculos de nuevo disparándolos contra él.

Sin embargo esto solo desapareció y reapareció frente a ella para darle un puñetazo al rostro y dejarla en suelo de nuevo, ella recién se dio cuenta que sus tentáculos fueron cortados de nuevo, todo era muy raro para ella ¿Qué tan rápido se movía este sujeto para poder esquivar y atacar a la vez?

 **-"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo puedes esquivar y atacarme al mismo tiempo?!"**

-"….Parece que quien te creo, se olvidó de ponerte un cerebro….con solo verte me dio asco. Pero me fue fácil notar que tu forma solo te sirve para aguantar golpes y atacar a enemigo o muy lentos o muy estúpidos….contra un verdadero guerrero que sabe dónde golpear, en qué momento, y qué tan rápido….tú no eres más que un costal de arena"

- **"GGGGRRRRRR…¡MALDITO, MUERE DE UN-¡"**

 **¡*SLING*! *THUD***

-"Ya me hartaste…."

Usando su espada corta, el cuerpo humano de la chica fue separado de su parte monstruo, de estas dos partes solo la humana seguía con vida. Un cyborg apareció y tomo la parte humana de Saya para irse rápidamente, junto a los pocos cyborgs y demonios que quedaban, los Taimanin aprovecharon bien el ataque de Kaihen para poder reponerse y contraatacar, ahora más bien esperaban poder encontrar a quien los ayudo.

Kaihen se fue a apoyarse en un árbol del jardín cercano al pabellón, donde espero a que todo se calmara. No le importo la mirada de sorpresa y desconfianza por parte de Sakura y Murasaki respectivamente.

-"¿Qué aquí aun?" preguntó Murasaki.

-"No lo sé, tal vez vino a hablar con alguno de los ancianos" dijo Sakura.

-"¿Por qué? Dudo mucho que alguien sepa quién es él"

-"Oh parece que llegue tarde, pero no esperaba ver al misterioso intruso que ayudo a la aldea….uuummm no se ve mal" dijo Reiko caminando para juntarse con las otras dos.

-"Hasuma-san, está usted bien" dijo Murasaki.

-"Si, recibí un poco de ayuda de él también, lo iba a seguir pero era muy rápido. Además los ancianos se dirigen para aquí…quieren ver al "salvador" de la aldea Gokuruma"

-"¿Ese es el nombre de esta aldea?...supongo que todos tienen sus gustos" dijo Kaihen sorprendiéndolas.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Murasaki molesta pero Kaihen no le respondió.

Antes de que la temperamental chica hiciera algo llegaron más Taimanin, y los Elders de la aldea que forman el concejo de ancianos.

-"Yatsu e Igawa, escuchamos que enfrentaron a Saya la traidora, también que fueron ayudados por el responsable de ayudar a salvar la aldea….queremos hablar con él" dijo el mayor de los ancianos.

-"Aquí estoy, también quiero hablar con ustedes, líderes de la aldea Taimanin" dijo Kaihen.

-"¡Oye, ten más rep-"

-"¡Yo no te estoy hablando a ti, así que cállate!"

Dijo Kaihen con autoridad callando a Murasaki, luego miro al anciano mayor.

-"Bueno, ya dejo claro su posición por lo que veo, así que primero. Quiero expresarle nuestra gratitud por ayudarnos con el ataque a nuestra aldea, pero quisiéramos saber ¿Quién es usted?" hablo el anciano.

-"Ciertamente debo presentarme….Mi nombre es Kaihen Rem, líder de las Alas de Hayden"

-"Uuuummmm….jamás oímos hablar de ese grupo"

-"Es normal, no es de este mundo, nosotros somos un grupo de respuesta de la Alianza Galáctica. El comandante supremo Hicks, me envió para formar una alianza con ustedes los Taimanin y ayudarles a acabar con el bastardo de Edwin Black y toda escoria corrupta en el gobierno de este país"

Ante semejante declaración, los ancianos estaban atónitos, pues estaba diciendo que deseaban apoyarlos en su guerra con los demonios que han estado tratando de acabar con ellos y esclavizar a las mujeres para ser solo "cunas" para monstruos. Esto realmente era algo inesperado pero….algo que realmente no podían dejar pasar, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder cambiar a la ofensiva….de una vez por todas, para poder dar mejor protección a sus agentes Taimanin retirados.

-"Pues estaremos más que felices de poder ser parte de esta alianza, necesitamos realmente su ayuda para acabar con los demonios infiltrados….díganos como empezar las negociaciones"

-"Muy bien, contactare con el comandante para poder empezar….Edwin Black y todos los "cerdos" que le sirven, serán ajusticiados….será el inicio de una nueva era para los Taimanin…."

 **Bien hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora el capítulo, como ven he avanzado con los dos Overlords, en especial con Kaihen que ahora empezó su acuerdos con los Taimanin, es probable que añada a Reiko a su harem, por otro lado no alcance a poner la parte de Senran Kagura, pero para el otro capítulo entrara, es que quise dejar espacio para el Omake.**

 **En este caso será un especial solo para esta historia, serán partes donde se ven aventuras de los 2 grupos de Overlords, en otros mundos pues ambos pueden efectuar viajes dimensionales en sus Archidominadores: el de los Solarianos es llamado Freya y el de las Alas de Hayden es Ishuka. Como sea en este primer Omake, sera Kaihen y su grupo, en el mundo de Overwatch, si les parece repetitivo me disculpo pero sinceramente me está empezando a gustar ese juego.**

 **OMAKE: Aventuras de las Alas de Hayden, Contacto con Overwatch, Parte 1.**

En el Archidominador Ishuka, un nave y arma de guerra de la Alianza Galáctica, dada a las Alas de Hayden para sus travesías por el cosmo. Se encuentran los 6 miembros del grupo, contando a Kaihen Rem en su atuendo de batalla, y Nayah Lastef ahora vestida con lo que podría definirse como un vestido de princesa….muy personalizado. Fuera de la típica falda larga ( en este caso de color negro al principio, blanco al final y con la rendija que mantiene la falda separada de la piernas con detalles dorados saliendo al final de la falda) la cual estaba abierto al frente para dejar ver la parte final del vestido del torso y la cintura a modo de un traje de baño, abierto especialmente a nivel de sus pechos para dejar ver escote de sus seno copa E, y en el abdomen dejando ver su ombligo, además de tener un listón rojo atado a nivel medio de la cintura; siguiendo con la parte de abajo lleva unas medias blancas hasta los muslos conectadas a sus zapatos de tacón alto, los cueles presentan una apertura en la punta dejando ver sus dedos, y en las medias tiene adornos dorados en la parte superior; en la parte del torso tiene un collarín blanco como de los antiguos vestidos de alcurnia, con mangas cortas color negro como su vestido/traje de baño, con las mangas blancas separadas que empiezan desde el inicio del antebrazo hasta la muñeca; y finalmente en su cabeza, con su cabello marrón levemente claro arreglado en cuatro colas en estilo de rizos, en su frente una diadema dorada y en el lado derecho de su cabeza una ornamentación dorada a modo de corona.

Los otros miembros del grupo son los siguientes: Sei, quien esa amiga de Kaihen y Nayah, es la maga del grupo especialmente especializada en magia eléctrica incluso capaz de generar tormentas eléctricas. Una mujer al parecer entre los 17 y 18 años con 1.68 de altura, de pelo rubio largo hasta la espalda superior con una trenza atrás de la cabeza y de hermosos ojos celestes, de esbelta y femenina figura con una delantera copa E+. Vestida con un traje blanco grisáceo con parte de armadura en los hombros, cintura y su brazo derecho, además las botas metálicas de tacón alto hasta la mitad de los muslos que tiene, también tiene un shall rojo grande con 2 diamantes celestes en las puntas. Su brazo izquierdo el cual perdió en uno de sus experimentos lo remplazo con una protesis especial, que sirve para manifestar su control sobre la electricidad, es un enorme guante plateado seccionado, en la parte del inicio del antebrazo lleva la cruz de Hayden llegando a la mitad se hace angosto y un aro de energía blanco lo separa de la parte más cercana a la muñeca donde un gran aro plateado a nivel de la muñeca libera dos aros hacia adelante cada uno disminuyendo entamaño.

Otro miembro es considerado el "Caballero Perfecto", quien se dice es la personificación de la "Venganza", cuyo lanza y escudo no tienen rival. Es el llamado Siegfried, un hombre de 23 años, de al menos 2.10 m de alto, de un físico musculoso sin exagerar, de pelo rubio corto hasta el cuello atrás y ojos celeste claro. Lleva puesto una capa azul real sostenida por enormes hombreras plateadas, sus antebrazos y manos estén de grandes guantes metálicos, deja su pecho y abdomen descubierto, con unos pantalones negros con un cinturón marrón claro de hebilla dorada, y finalmente su armaduras para muslos y botas metálicas. Es el escudo de Hayden y su lanza de Venganza.

Los últimos 2 miembros del grupo, son también los más jóvenes, dos niñas de 14 años máximo, de alturas de 1.55-1.56 m al menos. Una tenia pelo gris largo atado en 2 trenzas cortas hasta la espalda baja y ojos verdes vibrantes, constitución delgada típica de una niña. Vestida con un chaleco azul sin mangas cerrado y unos shorts negros con los bordes de blancos en la parte de las piernas, con unas medias cortas con diseños de rombos y unos zapatos negros de planta plana, además tenía una boina muy grande en su cabeza y unos lentes cuadrados grandes de montura negra, llevando un bolso café colgado desde su hombro izquierdo al costado derecho de su cintura. Ella era Seez, quien aunque ahora estaba sola, siempre iba junto a su amigo "Tanko", un robot azul de grandes brazos que usualmente carga sus libros adonde quiere que vayan.

La otra era una niña de pelo lila claro y ojos grises y físico normal para su edad. Vestida con una chompa de tela azul oscuro, casi negro, manga corta y unos shorts del mismo color, en la parte del cuello llevaba una pequeña corbata roja, medias negras cortas y zapatos negros de planta medio alta, además de una gorrita como de azafata pero más pequeña con un adorno dorado al frente. Su nombre era Tihi, famosa por ser una de las mejores mecánicas de Archidominadores, incluso creo su propio "Mini-Archidominador" para que la ayude en batalla.

Todos ellos conforman el de las Alas de Hayden, y ahora se encuentran en su nave, para ir a una un mundo a modo de embajadores para mediar alianzas.

-"No estoy seguro de esta misión, que no pueden dársela a los "Solarianos"….nosotros deberíamos tener misiones de exterminio de Erebos…" comento algo molesto Rem.

-"No seas así Kaihen, es un mundo nuevo" animo Siegfried.

-"Es otra Tierra….nada nuevo solo otra de las múltiples tierras que hay diferentes universos, del multiverso….no creo que haya algo emocionante" reitero Rem.

-"Yo creo que si encontraremos cosas interesantes….o al menos yo espero que tengan nuevos diseños de ropa" dijo Nayah.

-"No estamos en un viaje de compras Nayah" recrimino Sei.

-"Pero no significa que pueda aprovechar la oportunidad"

-"Yo quiero ver que tecnologías tienen, será seguro algo único" dijo Seez emocionada.

-"Yo solo quiero poner a prueba las mejoras en "Ishuka" y mi "Mini-Archidominador", así podre recabar datos para ver que otras mejoras probar" dijo Tihi tímidamente.

-"Bueno….en ese caso terminemos con la misión rápido para tener tiempo de hacer todo eso" dijo el líder.

Viajando por el espacio entre dimensiones una nave color verde oscuro con detalles cobrizos claros (lo siento no hay imagen de la forma de nave de Ishuka). Las Alas de Hayden se acercaban a su destino, una versión de la Tierra donde hubo avances significativos en tecnología, pero al parecer no avanzaron tecnología para ir al espacio, así que enviaron a Kaihen y su grupo para iniciar acuerdos de apoyo….por supuesto que el líder del grupo se quejó por ser elegidos para una misión de negociación, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Ahora mismo la nave salió del hiperespacio, poniéndose en órbita cerca al planeta azul, empezando a captar las transmisiones en la superficie para aprender y ponerse al día.

-"Entonces esta es la Tierra de este universo, y al parecer….la sociedad actual está en conflicto" dijo Kaihen no sorprendido.

-"Parece que el Comandante Hicks lo sabía, seguro nos envió deliberadamente….tal vez para ayudar" opino Siegfried.

-"Osea que nos envió de para resolver los problemas aquí" opino Sei.

-"Sea cual sea el motivo son órdenes del Comandante, bajemos para ver mejor el lugar ¿estás de acuerdo Kai-kun?"

Él asintió mientras seguía leyendo la información recabada de la red, los puntos más resaltantes eran la Crisis Omnica y el grupo creado para enfrentar este problema….Overwatch. según los registros recientes y antiguos, eran un gran grupo de todo tipo de personas: soldados, científicos, especialistas, médicos y demás. Armados con tecnología de punta y entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a los Omnicos, estos eran una nueva raza de robots con capacidad pensante y algunos incluso dicen haber desarrollado….alma. esto seguro intereso a Seez y Tihi, ahora mismo estaban aún estaban en guerra pero ya se estaba resolviéndolo, pero el nuevo peligro que apareció al parecer era una organización terrorista llamada Talon….se resalta ahí el nombre de Akande y algo llamado Doom Fist.

- _'Un posible reto….espero'_ "Inicien descenso furtivo, no necesitamos alertar a nadie….por ahora" ordeno Kaihen.

La nave estaba equipada para anular el efecto al entrar a la atmosfera, de esa forma no alerto ninguna estación espacial, ya dentro de la atmosfera se mantuvo en camuflaje activo. Las Alas de Hayden no se darían a conocer todavía, estarían observando primero, para esto Kaihen, Nayah, Sei y Siegfried irían de incognito y se mezclarían en la población, lo cual la princesa aprovecharía para poder ir de compras….para molestia de su novio (según ella, claro).

Este fue el primer paso, para el encuentro de Overwatch y las Alas de Hayden.

 **Bueno lo dejo aquí, en el siguiente capítulo seguiré con este Omake, pues como ven me demore más en describir a los miembros de las Alas de Hayden, en los capítulos siguiente de esta historia tratare de poner Omakes pero solo con los personajes de este fic. Ahora que suba esto el siguiente sera Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos, sin duda me estare demorando porque estoy ocupado con exámenes y trabajos, pero lo terminare y lo subiré. Eso sería todo, espero les guste y dejen su cometario. Gracias nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
